Looking through your Eyes
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Harry and draco switch bodies during a potions mishap. Now they must live each others lives till they can be switched back. They learn secerts about the other and have to work together before voldemort finds out.mpreg
1. Potions is a Bang

1**Characters:** Draco, Harry, Harry/Draco Remus, Severus, Severus/Remus

**Genres:** Romance, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** Death Sentence(NC-17)

**Warnings:** Sexual Content, MPREG, Violence, Adult Language, Spoilers

**Summary: Harry and Draco switch bodies during a potions mishap. Now they must live each other's lives till they can be switched back. They learn secrets about the other and have to work together before Voldemort finds out.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 1 "Potions is a Bang"**

"POW"

"POTTER!" Snape yelled as he stormed over to the cauldron that just exploded. "25 points from Gryffindor and a week detention with Filch!"

"Yes sir."

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape turn his attention from the potion covered Harry to his potion cover partner. Draco usually loved to see Potter lose points but this potion was having a weird affect on both of them.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Then as if on cue both boys fainted.

* * *

When Draco woke up his head hurt as if was hit by 30 bludgers at once. He moaned as he sat up. " Potter I'm going to kill you when I can see straight again." For some reason he couldn't focus his sight. 

"You need to put on these." Said a voice that sounded a lot like his own.

"I don't wear glasses. I have perfect vision." Now he was confuse his voice sound a little deeper and at the same time familiar.

"Just put them on Malfoy and you'll see why you need them." Draco snatched them away from the voice and put them on. When his sight was focused he looked over at his companion and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR IN MY BODY!"


	2. You have His Powers and More

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Looking Through Your Eyes

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 2 "You have his powers and more."**

"Calm down Mr. Potter. I can hear you just fine." The mid-witch came bustling over to the two teens. She poked and prodded and scanned for any other injuries besides the

bump on the head. Malfoy was about to correct the witch on his true identity when he saw himself or rather Potter glare and shake his head "no". This was really confusing why would Potter say no? Well he was in his perfect body why would he want to switch back?

"Well you're alright Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy are to go straight to the headmaster's office. Both of your head of house will meet you there. Come back if you start feeling dizzy or the pain gets worst."

"We will. Come on Potter I haven't got all day." Ok now this was insulting Potter's impression of him was way off he did not strut around with his nose in the air.

"Shove off P-P Malfoy." Draco cursed himself as he almost slipped. Once they were out in the hall Malfoy grab his former body a starting to demand answers. "What the hell is going on Potter why the shit with the old bag? You will answer me!"

"Calm down Malfoy! If you don't my powers will get out of control and right now my body does not need the added stress right now."

"Quit talking in riddles a tell me!" just then power started to vibrate out of Harry's body. Draco was getting panicked he couldn't rein in the magic that was pouring out of his borrowed body. He jumped when a near by statue blew up. "What the hell is happening to me?" the ground was starting to shake. Now Draco was becoming hysterical and the paintings started to rattle.

"Draco you have to calm down focus on my voice." Harry grabbed Draco and wrapped his arms around his smaller form holding him tight. "Breathe in slowly. Good, now breathe out. Good." As Malfoy continued to breathe and his body calmed the waves out magic seemed to disappear and then his body went limp in Harry's arms as he felt completely drain. "Don't ever do that again." Harry snarled as he picked up his former body and carried him to the headmaster's office. Draco wanted to protest but given his current state he could barely hold his head up.

* * *

"Ah. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please have a seat. Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore invited the two teens in to his office. Both boys politely refuse and Harry place Draco gently on the chair as if he was made of china. 

"Professor, Malfoy gave out a lot of magic trying to control my powers I think he should eat something." Just then Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the room.

"Harry are you alright?" McGonagall asked hugging Draco in Harry's body.

"I'm alright professor but I'm over here." Chuckled Harry. His head of house stood up with a confused look on her face.

"So my assumptions were correct. The potion had switched your minds." Snape said glaring at the two teens in front of him.

"Yes professor. Nott, caused the blow up of the cauldron. He threw in a raw death valley Lily. There was no way to counteract the affect because the moon powder had already been added." Replied Harry while Draco looked at him as if his former body grew another head.

"Yes the moon powder can not be altered once entered in a potion that will make the antidote that much harder to make." Snape was in deep thought on how to make a counter potion when Draco started to rant and rave.

"What the hell is going on? Since when is Potter a potions master and why are all of you just standing around…." Just then he doubled over in pain.

"Shit! Draco! Hold on!" Harry rushed to Draco's side and eased him to the floor and gently rubbed his belly.

"What's happening to me?" he cried as the pain was now subsiding.

"Before I can tell you that, you have to tell the truth."

"The truth about what? I don't understand." Draco looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Are you going to take the dark mark?" unwilling to look him in the eye Harry looked away.

"No I am not. I was, but now that father was arrested my mother and I are free from him. We sold the manor and moved. She is in a charm house that can't be found. This does not mean I join your cause. We just want to be left alone."

"As long as you don't fallow the dark this won't be so hard work out." Dumbledore said with his eyes on full twinkle. Harry just rolled his eyes, as Draco looked his with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy now that you are in Mr. Potter's body, you now have all of his powers and more." Snape tried to answer Draco's earlier asked question.

"What do you mean 'more' Severus?" Draco glared at his godfather. Normally wouldn't call his godfather by his given name but right now he didn't care his body was not his and if Potter wasn't rubbing his belly he would be in constant pain.

"Malfoy you have to be calm. What I am about to tell will shock you, but you must tell no one. Only people who know of this are in this room. Not even my best friends know of this."

"Potter just spit it out already!"

"Draco since your now in my body you are carrying my baby."


	3. Curiousity Killed the Slytherin

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Looking Through Your Eyes

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 3 "Curiosity killed the Slytherin"**

"I'M WHAT!"

"Mr. Malfoy you must try to remain calm it's not healthy for you or the baby." Draco just glared at the Headmaster and his damn twinkling eyes.

"I blame you for this Potter." He snarled as started to relax under Harry's gentle belly rubs.

"I know Malfoy, but for now you got to eat something." Harry sighed as he wandlessly conjured a plate of sandwiches and cold pumpkin juice. Draco hated being told what to do so he continued to glare as he silently ate a sandwich.

"Now that is settled we need to figure how to get you two back in your own bodies; And what to do till then."

"Mr. Potter will have to live the like Mr. Malfoy and vice versa. While I work on a counter potion, but it might take up to three months Mr. Potter can assist me when he can since it's now Mr. Malfoy is carrying the child."

"What! I have to be a goody-goody sodding Gryffindore."

"Watch you language Mr. Malfoy." Chaste Professor McGonagall. She was not to please to have a snake in her den of lions, even if he was in Harry's body.

"We have to do this Malfoy. Your life and my baby's life are in great danger. There is a spy somewhere here in the castle. Voldemort would do anything to either kill me and my child or he'll try to take him once he's born." Harry pleaded. Draco was hit with and odd emotion when he saw himself reflect so much emotion in his gray-silver eyes. He didn't know how to respond then he felt something wiggling. It was coming from the small bump in his stomach. It was the baby. Now everything seemed to disappear from his mind. This was a life growing inside of Potter's body. It had depended on Potter for protection, for food, for life and for love. Now this little life would need it form him. For once he would have to think of someone other then himself.

"Draco?"

"Huh? What?"

"What do you mean "what"? I've calling you for 5 minutes."

"Oh, I was just acting like you. I had to be sure I could pull off the idiot Gryffindork look."

"Great and I can pull off the snotty Slytherjerk look." Harry said getting up and dropping Draco's head which was resting in his lap.

"Ow! Potter you have to be gentle I am in a delicate condition." Draco said is a sickeningly sweet tone while batting his now green eyes.

"Splendid. You both are excused from classes to day you both need to go over you routines as not to give suspicion as to had happen. We also move Mr. Malfoy's prefect room to the head boy and girl tower. If any one asked you say it was to promote inter-house relations I will be adding other perfects to the tower only you to will have adjoining rooms. Harry would you be so kind as to show Mr. Malfoy the way."

"Mr. Potter you still have detention after dinner I want to see you in my office." Snape gave Harry who was in Draco's body a slight nod and swept out of the room with robes billowing behind him.

"If I'm supposed to be you then that means I have to sever your detention! Now I really hate you."

* * *

"Here we are home sweet home." 

"No offence Potter, but you're a slob." Draco sniffed in disgust as he glanced around the messy room. Then went to sit on the rumpled bed.

"None taken, now you have to know a few things before you pretend to be me."

"Like what?"

Harry looked hesitant as he got up and crossed the room to retrieve one of two worn black leather books from his bedside table. "These are my journals. The first one is a record of my life till summer of fifth year. It will be the only way to fool Ron and Hermione. As for detention tonight that's just a cover. He says detention with filch just to draw attention away from himself. Professor Snape is or seeing my, I mean your pregnancy." His voice started to shake as he began to explain his form pregnancy. "You are two and half months along and in a normal pregnancy you wouldn't be showing now but that bump is the magic protecting the baby. You need to eat more vegetables and you quit the quidditch team because your grades dropped below average."

"Ok you can stop right there. I get how I can't fly with your bun in the oven here but how can anyone believe you, Head Boy, have lousily grades."

"Well by me faking my failure. All of the staff is under orders to mark down my tests and homework. Everyone thinks I got Head Boy because I'm the boy who lived.The more Voldemort thinks how weak and dumb I am the better chance I have to get the upper hand on him."

"Are you sure you are not a Slytherin?" Draco was shocked about how cunning the Gryffindor was. Harry gave him the patented Malfoy smirk. He found he didn't like it when his own smirk was used against him. The smirk usually implied he knew more than he was letting on.

"Well are there any more questions before I start asking some of my own."

"Yes just few more. What about the father? Does he know about the baby? Are you dating or was it a one-night stand?"

"The father doesn't know so don't worry about it." Harry instantly went stiff and on guard. He was short in his answers and it made the Slytherin very curious.

"Come on Potter tell me who it is I won't tell." There was a gleam of mischief in the emerald eyes. Needling Potter was one of his favorite pastimes and he wasn't going to stop now that they switched bodies.

"I don't know who the father is so just drop it." Growled out Harry with his gray-silver eyes blazing.

"Don't tell me the golden boy slept with so many guys he doesn't know who knocked him up."

"Just shut it Malfoy! It's none of your business."

"Come Potter was it an all night orgy or was it a pick guy at three broomsticks?" he was having so much fun teasing Harry that he didn't notice that he went too far. One second he was on the bed the next he was slammed against the wall.

"You want to know what happen?" Draco gave a slight nodded and fear fill his eyes. He had never seen Potter like this and even when he was in his own body; Draco made an important note never to upset him again. "I WAS RAPED BY DEATHEATERS!"


	4. The Silent Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 4 "The Silent Promise"**

Draco was stunned. All of the things that ran through his mind about things that might have happened to Harry Potter this was not one. He always saw the brave hero, the one who could do no wrong. Harry Potter was not a victim he was the savior. He had picture Potter was in some kind of relationship and want to protect the father. Potter wasn't the type to go on one-night stands or all-night orgies. Unlike himself and he hated it. He hated how pure and loyal Harry was and anyone who was dating him or not even dating just being his friend was guaranteed Harry's love. That was something he had always wanted and never got and never would get.

"Is that what you wanted to hear Malfoy I was raped and I'm carrying a bastard child. Well fuck you! It is my child! I don't care how he came to be! He is mine and until we can switch back I'm trusting you with my child so don't fuck up!" Harry dropped Malfoy and headed to his private bathroom and slammed the door.

Draco slid down from his spot on the wall to the floor. He still held the worn journal in his hands. How much of Potter did he misjudge? How many secrets were hiding inside The-Boy-Who-Lived? There was only one way to find out. Draco sat down on the bed again and opened the journal. "Best to start at the beginning."

**_January 10_**

**_Today my creative writing teacher gave me this book. She said I had a real talent. I mean honestly me with talent? That's a laugh. Then again this was the first real present anyone ever gave me so I love it. I can't let the Dursleys find they'll take it and burn it and hurt me. I'm still healing from last night's punishment Dudley fail his math test and said it was my fault. I wish there was someplace I could go to or I still had my mum and dad. Then this life would be just a bad dream, but every time I wake up I'm back in my little cupboard. I hear them yelling for me Vernon does not sound happy. I better go._**

_**Harry **_

This was not something that Draco had thought he would see when first start reading Potter's journal. He flipped to the next entry. And what he read scared him shitless.

_**January 23**_

_**Vernon had a fight with my aunt last week. He lost his promotion at his work. He went to the local pub before he came home and started the shouting. Soon my aunt left taking Dudley with her leaving me to cower in my little cupboard praying he forgets that I'm even the house. I wish I could say he passed out right after she left and that I was left alone, but one shouldn't lie to one's self. He came to my cupboard under the stairs and unlocked. I knew my fate but that still didn't stop me from pleading for him not to hit me. His huge ham size hands reach in and yanked me out of my tiny room.**_

"_**Boy! This is your fault I lost the promotion!" he screamed at me. I protested that I didn't do anything but he didn't listen. "You going to start paying for all the luxuries you we let you ungrateful brat!" what luxuries I wanted to scream. I was barely fed I never had any clothes that fit and; I was beaten by Dudley and his gang everyday at school. Instead I held my tongue, because I wanted to live through the night. By morning I couldn't see my eyes were swollen shut and I think I have a busted rib. They never took me to the doctor so I'll never know. **_

_**The pain in my bum will forever remind that I am a dirty little whore of a freak. His words echo in my head " That's a good whore! I always knew you were a fag!" after he fucked himself off he passed out leaving me to clean up the mess of cum and blood. My Aunt came home the next day and everything was spotless, but the look on her face when she saw me, let know, she knew what happened to me. She ignored it and told me to start making dinner. Tonight I'm to entertain my uncle and his friends I can only hope I'll be allowed to bathe after. Last time he told me he could waste hot water on me and I had leave the blood to dry and peel off. I have to get ready now.**_

_**Harry **_

Draco was trembling as he closed the book. How could those muggles do that to Harry? How could such a sweet caring boy come from that hell-hole? Draco heart bled for the boy who was lost and admired the young man who had survived. He unconsciously rubbed the small bump soothe his emotions and the baby who wanted his mother.

"Don't worry little one I'll take care of you and your mum. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise."

Harry had turned on the water on full and hot. He tries to scrub off the filth that covered him. He wanted to be clean, but the water could only do so much. That night replay over and over in his head. The black robes and white masks and Harry had been strap down naked and over a table with his legs spread widely apart.

_"_**_Don't for get to cast the protection charm you don't know who the half blood's been with." one death eater shouted._ **

Harry could hold back the tears he broke down and cried till he could release all of Draco's magic. Draco was not as powerful as he was but he was still a pretty powerful wizard.

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY!" Draco felt the tower shake. It wasn't as strong as when he released Harry magic but it was strong enough to have him running to the bathroom. 

"Come On Harry if you don't let me in I'll have to break it down!" when no answer came he pull out his wand and "Expellimous!". The door flew off its hinges with great force. If he wasn't in a hurry to find Harry he would marvel at how powerful Potter was. Draco couldn't see the room was filled with steam with a swish of the wand the steam dissolved to reveal a pale huge passed out under the scolding water. He turned off the water and wrapped his former body in a huge bath towel and lifted in gently in his arms. He was amaze that Harry's body was so strong because he knew he was not lightweight not that he was fat, but dead weight usually puts a strain on the carrier.

"Come on Harry wake up." The blonde boy wouldn't wake. He ran to the fire and threw in some floo powder. "Professor Snape's office!" Soon the face of his godfather appeared in the flames be for him.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Draco was stunned for a second then remembered he was now Harry Potter. Severus knew this but calling him Potter meant that there was someone with him in the office.

"Professor, Malfoy had an accident and you are needed in the head boy and girl tower."

"Understood I'll be there shortly." The head disappeared from the flames.

Draco hugged his small round belly in comfort and prayed to Merlin the Potter was ok he couldn't have this baby by himself. He then sat in the chair by Harry's bed and waited for help to arrive.


	5. Dinner, Detention, and Doctors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 5 "Dinner detention and Doctors"**

There was a knock on the door and Draco jumped. He hoped it wasn't Potter's friends they would see through him in a second. "Who is it?"

"It's me Mr. Potter now open the door." Draco left out a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his godfather. Snape entered the room with his robes flowing behind him. Then with a wave of the wand put he put strong locking and silencing charms up. "Alright Draco tell me what happened."

"Well we got into a fight and then he stormed of to the bathroom and didn't come out. I felt a shock wave magic so I broke the door down and found under hot water passed out on the floor." Snape carefully unwrapped the sleeping teen to examine for injures. Draco blushed even though he knew it was his body he still felt embarrassed seeing Harry naked.

"He has 2-3 degree burns. I suppose he forgot you body is more delicate. You'll need to apply this over the injured areas twice a day till they are healed and all scars are gone." He hand Draco a jar healing salve. "Now Mr. Malfoy tell me what exactly did you said to caused him to try to and burn his flesh off?"

"Well Godfather well we were exchanging information when I sort of asked about the baby's father. When he didn't tell me I kind of pushed the answer out of him."

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY! I can't believe you. This has to be one of your more stupid and childish acts you have yet to committed yet."

"Well how was I supposed to know that happened to him?" Draco tried to defend himself but it only made him sound childish.

"What was he suppose to say 'Here Malfoy it's my class schedule oh by the way I got knocked up by death eaters while they were raping me.' Think Draco you're a Slytherin there are easier ways to ease out information then traumatizing the person."

"Sorry Severus."

"Well now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions I shall inform the headmaster of this set back and you are to watch over Potter till he is able to get up. And 10 points from Slytherin for sheer Stupidity!" Snape turned on his heel and left his godson in total shock.

* * *

After applying the salve to the abused skin to the sleeping Gryffindor he sat down and flipped the Journal open to a random page. 

July 31

_**Happy birthday to me, I never look forward to my birthday there seems no point it's just another day around here. Somehow it's different this year. I received my first letter ever, that wasn't my school marks. Dudley stole it from me and Vernon read it. Needless to say he was not pleased. He took me the room again as punishment for receiving the letter. He cut the word FREAK in my back probably to match the WHORE on my ass. He promised for every letter I get he's going to fuck the magic out of me. There is no magic and there is no hope.**_

_**Harry**_

Draco had to wipe the tears from his eyes. He went to the bathroom and stripped out on the over sized clothes he was wearing and look at his reflection in the mirror it was flawless. "We all wear masks don't we Potter. Only you wear a mask on the out side as well as the inside." He grabbed his wand and with a quick counter spell then really Harry Potter stood before him. He was scared all over the front and back of his body but his face had been left alone. There was small little bump poking out of his toned abs. "Never again baby I promise."

After redressing and reapplying the glamour charm Draco sat once again next to Harry and continued to read the journal he was half way through Fourth year when Harry started to stir.

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Your awake thank Merlin. Potter it's now 6:30 close to Suppertime. Look Malfoy's don't usually do this because we're usually never wrong, any way I'm sorry."

"That was the worst apology I ever heard." Smiled Harry. "I accept Malfoy and I'm sorry I did this to your body." Pointing to the burns. "Snape has some stuff that won't leave scars."

"He was already here I have to apply twice a day till your able to get out of bed pain free."

"Oh, well." Harry blushed to the tips of his blonde roots.

"Don't worry Potter I'll be gentle." Draco smirked dropping his voice a little deeper. Harry was about to say something when a shout came up from below.

"HARRY COME ON MATE IT'S SUPPER TIME I'M STARVED!"

Harry panicked he couldn't yell back because he was in Draco's body.

"HARRY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN! YOU HAVE HOMEWORK THAT YOU MISSED TO DO!"

"MOINE LAY OFF HE'S HAD A ROUGH DAY."

"RON HIS EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT!"

Harry just shook his head and laughed at his best friends. "Malfoy you have to go with them but first shout this…" he whisper in Draco's ear and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Here I thought it was the Hufflepuffs the were all cute and cuddly. I'll bring you back some supper unlike you I won't be missed at dinner." Draco got up and was about to leave when Harry called out.

"Malfoy." He said pointing at the door. Draco just rolled his eyes and Shouted

"COMING MUM! COMING DAD!" and then headed out the door leaving behind a laughing Harry.

* * *

Well Dinner with the Gryffindors was more entertaining time than he ever had at the Slytherin table. He was amaze how Harry could put up with Ron and Hermione's constant fighting and not land himself in St. Munog's. 

"Ok Hermione I'll do 2hours of homework and after that Ron you can beat me at chess." Potter was right reading that journal help him learn a lot about his former enemies. He also learned there are too many secrets for Harry to carry on his own from what he had read no one knows about his so called family expect for the head fool of Hogwarts. There was nothing done to stop it from happening until now. Now that he was of legal age he wouldn't have to go back, and that's right where he would pick up the shattered pieces of Harry and make him his own.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked waking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine I just remembered I have Detention after dinner. I better get going or filch will have my grandchild scrubbing floors."

"Alright mate. Well see up at the tower later." Draco stood up and not even two steps away the two Gryffindors were arguing again. 'Wonder when they'll ever stop fighting and go out already.'

The walk to dungeons was familiar and comforting that he also forgot he was supposed to be Potter and not his Slytherin-self. He reached his godfathers office and knocked three times.

"Enter."

"You wish to see me before detention sir?" Draco said just in case Potter wasn't the only one in an invisibility cloak.

"Yes close the door the potion I'm working on is light sensitive." Draco did as instructed and watched and his godfather placed the locking and silencing charms on the door with out looking up from his potion. Once the potion was cooled he ladle out a severing and handed it to Draco.

"Drink this. Then lie on the table I need to make sure that explosion didn't damage the child."

"Uncle Sev?" the last time he called is godfather that was when he was five and frighten. "What are the metal things at the end of the table?" Snape just turned and smiled.

" They are called stirrups they are to hold you legs apart while I examine you."


	6. Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 6 "Strange Bedfellows"**

"MY WHAT! Oh no Sev I have to be going. I think Potter needs his burns treated now. Thanks for the offer maybe next time." Draco started to backup towards the door.

"Draco stop being childish and get on the table this is for the baby's welfare not your egotistic pride." Snape waved his wand again and transfigured Draco's clothes in to a muggle hospital gown.

"Fine!" And he scrambled on to the table. He felt so vulnerable with his leg up in the air for the entire world to see his, well Harry's bits. He felt something cold and slimily run over his puckered entrance he nearly jumped out the bed.

"Calm down Draco it is best you relax this will be uncomfortable." Draco's eyes widen as saw Severus pull out a weird kind of clamp. "This muggle instrument will stretch you enough for me to see the birth canal and do some tests to make sure the baby is alright."

"Are you going to tell me Potter submits himself to this Torture voluntarily…. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed as the instrument was inserted.

"Yes He does and he doesn't whine like you do or scream at the top of his lungs."

After 20 minutes of test poking and prodding the embarrassing ordeal was over. He transfigured his clothes back from the gown and waited for Snape to finish noting the test results.

"Well Mr. Potter is still underweight but his magic is stable the potion caused the baby no added stress. But it seemed that cause an unexpected occurrence."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that instead of one baby you are now carrying two." Smirked Snape. Draco was in shock. Twins he was having twins. No Potter was having twins but he was carrying them now so they were his too. That meant Harry was his too, after all he was in his body. Yes things were looking up. Now he had Harry Potter he had no intention of letting him go. Now all he had to do was get Harry to ask him out and have him think it was his idea. No problem for a Slytherin. Now the question was what were his feelings telling him? He always had cared for the green-eyed boy. His feelings had grown over the years to where he wanted more than friendship. Before the potion happen he wanted nothing more than to shag the guy silly. Now he wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and protect him from the world and punish those who hurt him and stole his innocence. Was this love? Draco wasn't sure but he really hoped it was.

* * *

Harry was a sleep when Draco came back. It was weird to see himself lying there sleeping. Even though his room was right next-door he really didn't want to leave Harry alone. Ok he didn't want to be left alo ne. Harry's friends might come in at any time. He left a small plate f biscuits and milk by the bed then quickly changed in to Harry's over size pajamas and slid between the cover careful not to touch Harry's burns. 

"D-Draco?" Draco made a mental note that Harry was a light sleeper.

"Yeah Harry it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"How did it go with Snape is the baby alight."

"You can't believe how embarrassed I was put in my legs up in those muggle things and then having a medal clamp shoved up my ass and stretched for all the world to see!" Draco complained in a fierce whisper. Suddenly Harry started to shake.

"Harry are you alright? Are you in pain? Should I get Severus?" Draco started to panic. He was about to turn to fetch help when Harry's laughter filled the room. "You Prat! I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm sorry Draco but you have to know I know exactly what you went through. To hear myself complain about it, well I just thought it was cute."

"Next time don't scare me I might have these babies soon than expected." Harry stopped laughing. Sat up quickly ignoring the mind-numbing pain as he waved a hand to turn the lights on. "Harry be careful or you'll open those blisters."

"Never mind that! Did you say I'm having babies as in more than one?"

"No we're having twins as in I'm carrying them and you give birth to them." Draco gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ok we're having twins. But how did that happen?" Draco heart leaped when he heard Harry admit they were their babies.

"Well Sev said that the moon powder has many unknown properties and is as powerful as it is rare."

"I can see that… OW!"

"Shit! Lie down I have to put this on you!" as the former Gryffindor ease himself on the bed the former Slytherin grab to salve and began to gently rub it on the abused skin.

"There is that better?" there was no answer. "Harry?" the strain on his body gave out and he was in a dead sleep. "I guess we both went through a lot today sleep well Harry." And he snuggle close to the injured boy and prayed to what ever gods there were that tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

"Knock! Knock! Harry time to wake up you over slept mate!" Draco's eyes shot open Weasley was coming up the stairs.

"Harry, Ron is coming up here what will we do?" Harry's eyes shot opened and jumped out of the bed biting back the pain. "Are you going to stun him with my gorgeous body?"

Harry blushed he forgot he was never dress after the shower. Ignoring his giggling bedmate he slipped his invisibility cloak on and hid in the corner as Ron entered the room.

"Come on Harry or we won't get a spot of breakfast before charms." Ron stopped short when he saw Harry smile. It was the first real smile that reached his eyes. It had been along time since he had seen Harry this happy. Ron noticed his friend didn't speak of his summer nor did he want to be around others. He may seem dense at times but he did know when his best friend was unhappy and withdrawn. "Looks like someone got a good shag last night."

"No Ron I did not have shag I just slept good that's all." Draco blushed as he got out of bed. "Now go get Hermione I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

"Deny it all out want mate but I'll find out who you shagged and I'll make sure they make an honest wizard out of you."

"I'll be come honest when you marry Hermione and become an honest wizard." Ron blushed a bright red. He quickly left mumbling, "Hurry up." as he left. Once the door was shut both Harry and Draco burst in to laughter. Yes today was going to be interesting.


	7. More than Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 7 "More than sure."**

At lunch Draco found himself starving. He didn't know how Potter could starve himself when there was so much food to be had at meals. Severus did say Potter was still under weight and now he would be eating for three. He looked across the Ravenclaw table to the Slytherin table. He saw Harry pushing around his food not really paying attention to Crabbe stealing his pudding.

"Harry why don't you just tell Malfoy you like him." Draco just dropped his fork to stare shocked at Hermione.

"Why do you say that?"

"Harry I've known you almost 8 years. I know there's a lot of secrets you hide inside. Your feelings are not one of them."

"She right you know." Said Ron as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Harry we're your friends and we want you to be happy." Draco turned to Ginny who was sitting across from him.

"But I don't understand I thought you would hate me."

"Mate we could never hate you, you're family and things are more understanding in the wizarding world." Ron gave Draco a one armed hug.

"Harry I know said you wanted a family well male wizards with other wizard can still have children." Hermione hug him from the other side.

"Okay you're alright with me being gay, but I thought you hated Malfoy."

"Well it's true we never liked the git." Draco gave a slight wince at the declaration.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny scolded her Brother. "That was then this is now. We all noticed the change in Malfoy over the pass two years we know he's not like his father."

"And we know you care a lot for him. I'm sure he'd like you too if you give him a chance to know the real you." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah mate what she said, but if the git ever hurts you in any way I'll do more then just kill him and my brothers would have fun with the leftover's." Draco gave a slight laugh but deep inside he knew Ron was not joking.

"I'll think about."

"Good now that, that is settled you need to eat more." Scolded Ginny " you way too skinny." And she piled more on his plate.

"Yes Mum." And the whole table laughed.

* * *

Harry was dead tired after his day as Draco Malfoy. He made his way back to the tower on shaky legs after prying Pansy Parkinson off his after for the thousandth time. How could Draco put up with her day after day was beyond him. She looked like a pug face beast that had rabies, and needed to be put down. He was almost to the tower when he was stopped. 

"Hey there sexy."

"What do you want Zabini?" Harry was tired he want to sleep he want be with Draco and his twins.

"If you're rude like that, maybe I won't let you fuck me again. I know your veela instincts need sex to survive." The dark hair boy rubbed against the blonde like a cat in heat.

"Well that would be my problem wouldn't it? I have others that can help with that."

"Oh but you know they're not as flexible or talented as this piece of ass." Blaise took Harry's hand and slid it down his own ass. Now Harry was nervous. He hated sex and now Zabini was triggering Malfoy's Veelan instincts. What god did he piss off to deserve this? "Come on Draco Let's go some where private." He whispered against Harry's lips.

"TEN POINT FROM SLYTHERIN!" Zabini jumped from Harry and turn to face a very Pissed Draco in a Harry Potter body.

"Were weren't doing anything Potter so sod off!"

"Not from what I saw. As Head boy I am authorized to give you both detention for such an inappropriate display in the halls."

"You'll pay for this Potter come on Draco."

"Malfoy you'll stay Professor Snape wishes to speak to you."

"Why would Snape send you?"

"Because Zabini I just saw him at the head boy-girl staff meeting!" Blaise Glared at the Gryffindor.

"This isn't over Potter. See you later Dray." And he stormed off. Once he was out of sight Draco rush over to Harry and gathered the falling veela in his arms.

"I think there is something you forgot to tell me Malfoy." Harry gasped as he leaned heavily on Draco taking in his former scent. "Have I always smelled like fresh rain and chocolate?"

"Yes Harry you have." Laughed Draco. "I'm sorry I forgot about Zabini. My Veela heritage is a secret even from my father. Once a month since I turn sixteen I have to release some of my charm until I find a mate. Unfortunately my charm can be seduced out of its sleep."

"What can I do to stop it?"

"Harry, bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me at the neck. It will satisfy the veela half in to thinking I'm courting a mate."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Yes but I can't let you do it."

"What is it? I don't want to force a relationship you don't want."

"Harry your not forcing me. The only other way is to have sex with me and I won't let you hurt yourself." Harry froze. Sex why was the answer always sex?

"Harry look at me." Harry turned to face the smaller boy. "You have been through so much and you survived. I know that you are a kind and gentle person. I know you're not ready to have a physical relationship."

"No I never want that! It hurts and there is nothing but pain." Harry began to cry and pull away from the warm embrace.

"Stop it Harry. I know you have only known the pain of it but when you're with someone you like or maybe someone you love it does not hurt. Please believe me." Draco refused to let Harry runaway from him and held on to him tighter.

"I'm scared." He whispered into Draco's ear.

"I know. We'll get through this. Please bite me and then we'll take every thing slow I promise." He felt the veela nod his head and he leaned in to his neck. Harry let the Veelan instinct guide him as he marked Draco as his potential mate.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat curled next to the fire in Harry's room. "So is there anything else I should know about Draco Malfoy?" 

"Well I have to keep up with the latest fashions. I need at least 3 hour to have my shower and do my hair. And I kind of have a crush on one Harry Potter."

"Three Hours in the bathroom! What could you possibly do… Did you say you like me?"

"I wondered when you'd pick that you. Yes I do like you. I think It started along time ago be I refused to see it because you would never like me like that."

"I don't know what to say Draco. I'm not every good with my feelings and often end up hurting others." Harry looked away.

"Harry you have to understand that some things are not your fault. I read the journals and I noticed you blame yourself for a lot of things that you had no control over. Sirius' death was not your fault." Draco held on to Harry trying to soothe away the pain. "I want you to believe me when I say that you are only human. No one blames you they blame the dark lord. If I have to spend a lifetime proving that to you then I will. These twins need you and I need you."

"You don't know what your asking Draco."

"I'm asking a Gryffindor with messy hair, no fashion sense, a Great Seeker with cute smile and sexy bum to go out with me."

"Hey what's wrong with they way I dress?" Draco gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek.

"There are not enough words to descried your bad taste you walking fashion disaster."

"Whatever you premadonna." Harry hugged Draco afraid to let go. "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than sure Harry." he snuggled in to veela's arms returning the hug and his feelings. "More than sure."


	8. What They didn't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 8 "What they didn't know"**

The first week went by slowly. Harry was learning more about the Veelan instinct and how many ways he could avoid Zabini. Draco on the other hand was learning the many sides of the goody Gryffindors, for instants they are not so innocent as they portrayed.

Monday they all skived of last class and went to Honey Dukes through a secret passage. Well now he knew why Harry always smelled like chocolate. Harry had his own chocolate frog shipment ordered for him. Which happened to come in when they were browsing around the sweet shop.

Tuesday Ron let go a joke golden snitch off in potions class. The snitch made farting noises when set on a it's victim and every time the person turned to see who was doing in the snitch would zoom out of sight. Draco was sure his godfather didn't appreciate the joke as the snitch followed him all day till Harry put him out of his misery by catching the snitch before Snape enter the great hall for the evening meal.

Wednesday they decided to study at Gryffindor tower. Well that was the plan it ended up being a Strip Snap tournament the 7th year dorms. Which he won, it was a good thing Harry was the best Exploding Snaps player in the tower. In some a ways this was not a good thing. There was a number of Gryffindors he hoped never to see naked again.

Thursday was a hoot in DADA. This year's teacher was dumber than Lockhart if that was even possible. Neville Longbottom was sent to duel with the teacher for demonstration purposes. Draco caught out of the corner of his eye was a slight nod from Ron to Seamus. From Seamus to Dean. From Dean to Neville, and from Neville back to him. At first he was panicked but it seem that Harry's body knew what to in an instant. When the duel began dean Release a boggart and it morphed into a Dementor scaring the Professor witless. Then all five Gryffindors shifted to their unregistered animugs forms. Dean turned in to a Raven while Seamus changed into and Irish setter. Neville became a barn owl Ron became a Surprising Large Bengali tiger. Draco was unsure of what to do when he felt his body change and he seemed to fall to the ground the suddenly he felt himself reaching high up in to the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ANACONDA!" a Hufflepuff screamed. The room went in a panic. Students began screaming, running around as the five Gryffindors cornered the scared Professor. It didn't take long for the Professor to pass out and the students to empty the class. The five turned back before the teacher to recover. Most of the staff arrived ready for battle on to find the Five Gryffindors supporting the teacher between them.

"A boggart popped out of the closet when a stray hex hit it during our duel." Neville explained. And all the teachers agreed that it was time for their DADA teacher to take a trip to St. Munog's. The only down side to this was now Dumbledore appointed Harry and him to teach DADA now.

Friday Draco spent by the fire doing Harry's homework when Harry came in from Quidditch practice. Harry stripped not caring who was in the room.

"Harry what happed? I'm Black and blue!" Following Harry into the bathroom.

"Thanks to Crabbe and Goyle I now know a new meaning of pain and stupidity." he filled the tub with hot water.

"What did they do?" asked as he poured a muscle relaxant potion into the water.

"Well when the bludgers were released Crabbe tried to hit the snitch with his bat ended up hitting me in the back Goyle on the other hand did hit the bludgers but in stead of keeping it away he sent it straight for me." He slowly lowered himself into the healing water. "So now they are trying to remove themselves from Zabini."

"Oh really and how did the mange to get stuck in the first place?" Draco raised an eyebrow just as Harry sent him a smirk.

"Just a nifty charm I learn in fourth year for the TWT." And refused to say anymore about it.

* * *

Yes, Draco was dually impressed with these Gryffindors. Unfortunately Harry was not having as grand a time with the Slytherins. He was always in a duel with one of them trying to fend them off because of the Veelan charm. It seemed Draco had been really busy these past two years. That he was receiving dates times of meetings for shaggings that he was starting to get Jealous of the many admires of Draco. It's not like they were openly dating or anything, but he had marked him as a potential mate so these people should back off! 

Harry slumped in a chair by the fire confused about his feelings Draco and didn't know what to do about them. He had almost always liked the boy from afar but knew that his feelings would never be accepted by the Slytherin. Now with the twins and the potion accident he wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset. He felt happy that Draco was with him. Every night Draco or Harry would sneak into the other's bed seeking comfort that they were not alone. But he felt upset because he wasn't sure that Draco felt the same or was it the babies making him emotional.

Still it felt good to have someone to lean on for once. He had been standing strong doing everything himself to survive that now he was just tired. Tired of being a hero tired of being the freak sex toy and just tired of living. He prayed to live long enough to have his children but living after the battle was not likely to happen. That realization hit home a little too hard. His Parents really left no real will only the traditions of heir to heir. This insured his life of hell and that was not going to happen to his children. He walk over to his desk beside the bed a pull out a fresh parchment and quill.

_**I Harold James Potter being of sound mind and body to here by relay my last will and testament. As the finial battle approaches I begin to see I had, had many blessings. I am thinking of those blessings as I write this. My two unborn children are released to the Guardianship to their elder Brother Draco Malfoy…..**_

Harry felt the tears roll down his checks. He wished he had the courage to tell Draco it was Lucius who the only death eater that didn't use the protection Charm.

_"You, Mr. Potter will give me an heir. You are not tainted like Draco. Once you come to term I will return to claim what is mine." Lucius whispered in Harry's ear as he continued to ram his hard erection into the already abuse anis._

"Harry what is wrong?"

Caught by surprise Harry didn't have time to hide the paper. "Nothing Draco just doing homework"

"Harry you can't lie even when you in my body. Now hand over the parchment."

"NO!"

"Accio Parchment!"

"NO!" fell to his knees and broke down in sobs as the will went flying in to Draco's hand. He knew Draco would hate him for this and he would be alone once they switched back. He knew Draco would leave him because he was his father's dirty little whore.

To say Draco was shocked would be an understatement. It set rage in him. He was angry that Harry was planning for his death. Draco also felt sorrow that Harry valued his life so little that he was ready to die when the time came. He Hated His father most of all for raping such and innocent child, but the emotion that filled Draco was love. Harry trusted him to take care of his children, to save them from his horrid childhood. He loved the twins that was never a doubt, but this last sign of trust pushed his heart over the fall in love with the beautiful Gryffindor.

"Harry, love, shhhh.. It's alright everything is going to be just fine you'll see." Draco dropped in front of Harry and gathered him into his arms rocking the distraught boy in his arms. "I'm not leaving love and you are going to live through battle and we'll raise the twins together you'll see. I won't let that monster have you." Harry held on tighter and he cried his soul out in Draco's arms. All the pain, all the death, and guilt in his heart were finally gushing out. He cried till there was nothing left passing out in Draco's arms. After making sure Harry was sound asleep, he placed Harry in bed then went to the fire. He had to make a very important call.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"


	9. Ignorance is Not Always Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes ** **By Angelwings Sorrow **

**Chapter 9 "Ignorance is Not Always Bliss" **

"Draco calm down and quit passing like and impatient Gryffindor you're a Slytherin." After a quick trip through the fire Draco was in Snape's office fuming mad. The waves of anger mixed with magic increased the temper of the dungeons to where even Snape was starting to get uncomfortable.

"How can I calm down? Harry just cried himself to sleep after I read his will!" Snape didn't reply and waited for Draco to finish. "Did you know about this? Did you know about any of it?"

"Draco will you stop talking in questions and tell me what about Potter that is bothering you."

"THIS! AND THESE! AND THE FACT NO ONE HAS DONE ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM!" The Slytherin threw the will and the journals at the potions master. The spikes of anger shattered a good many jars and glass around them. Snape calmly read the half written parchment.

Severus gave a heavy sigh he was not surprised to find Lucius was the father. Not too long ago he had to make the elder Malfoy a potion to detect the presences of magical beings. It would allow him to see the auras telling him if they were wizards or werewolves or others near by. He remembered Lucius came storming to him cursing the Veelan bitch of a wife and her half-breed son. "Draco I did not know the father of Potters child was Lucius, but I can't say I'm surprised. As to these books they're blank."

"What?" Draco snatched the books fanning through them he saw Harry's messy writing. "Harry seems to have charmed them for his eye's only. No problem godfather I'll read you a random passage."

**_June 30_**

**_The ride home was bearable Dudley only shoved me into the trunk. It has to be my bad luck that he was sent to get me from the train. Vernon said that they were to give a dinner party and that some of my "Friends" had missed me and would be visiting my room. I shutter to think of what is to come, but Vernon gets well paid for their use of me. Funny once I started getting fucked by the fat SOB he starts buying me clothes that fit somewhat. The only thing is I can't wear them out because they are for the role-playing or to show my body off to his "Friends". I was given a bucket of ice water to clean up. Thank god for wandless magic being untraceable otherwise the scars would turn off his "friends". I keep wondering why I have so much power why don't I use it to protect myself. I found that I would not be able to stop the darkness from taking over and that is not defense it's killing with out a care and I would be no better than Voldemort. Besides they say that which does not kill makes you stronger. Then why do I feel like I'm dying inside?_**

**_Harry_**

Snape sat there with his head in his hands. This was not the life he had pictured the great Harry Potter lived. How could he been so wrong? Lily would never forgive him in the neglect of her child. He promised his sister of the heart he would watch over Harry despite the feelings of hate that he harbor for James. Harry had been such a beautiful happy child and now he was a broken shattered young man and it was his fault. He should have never trusted Dumbledore's idea of placing him with muggles. Despite what he thought of the man, Harry should have gone with Black.

"No." He said finally looking up at Draco. "I didn't know." Draco's angry melted away as he saw his godfather look at him with defeated eyes.

"Severus," Draco said softly as he knelt by his godfather. " I want you to help me find away to keep Lucius from taking the children. I love Harry and I want to bond with him."

"Draco I'm not sure the how the bound will affect the children. Normally when a veela mates the claim is so strong that it aborts any sign that they had been with another." This was going to difficult. Draco started to get discouraged; Harry would hate him if he lost the twins. "There is a slim chance that instead of being aborted the bound would change the children's father from Lucius to you."

"Really? That's Great!" Draco ignored the fact it was a slim to nothing chance, the fact that it was a chance was enough to give him hope. "Wait how did you know I was a veela mother didn't tell anyone."

"Well your father came to me for a potion that will allow him to see the magic of a person. You mother's magic is different because she is a veela. He came ranting and raving about being deceived he asked for a slow acting poison to feed both of you. Luckily he got arrested before I was force to make one. There would have be no chance to give you an antidote because he said he wanted to watch you both die painfully."

"I guess now I know why he knocked up Harry. He was trying to get his perfect heir." The bitterness was woven in his words as he got up to pace the floor once again.

" I will do research as to the bond and children but first you have to convince Harry that you care for him and that you mean it when you finally tell him you love him. He won't be easy to win over but I'm sure you can do it. He can be as stubborn as Lilly was." Severus seemed to drift off in to a memory of when he and Lilly fought over studies and who was the better potions expert.

"You knew his mum?"

"Yes Draco that was along time ago though. I doubt Harry would like to know that she was the sister I never had." He gave a hallow chuckle. "That would make me like a surrogate uncle."

"I don't think he'd mind he respects you and is grateful for all things that you have done for him and his unborn children. I'm sure he'd love to hear about what his mum was like." Draco gave his godfather a soft smile. " I better get back I don't want him to wake up alone. Send an owl when you find anything on the bond."

"I will." Snape watch his godson vanish through the green flames. 'I'm so sorry Lilly. I promise your grandchildren will be safe and your son will live.'

* * *

Harry seemed to toss and turn as he was thrown for one nightmare of a memory in to another. There seemed to be no escape until he heard a voice gently coaxing him out of his never-ending hell. " That's it Harry your safe. Wake up love you'll be alright everything is going to be ok." Harry slowly opened his eyes to see worried emeralds shining back at him. 

"Hi" Harry said in a small voice. Draco's heart just melted.

"Hi yourself. Are you ok to eat something you missed lunch." Harry gave a small nod and sat up.

"Draco I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't be Harry you did nothing wrong. Lucius is a bastard and you have every right to hate him and me I'm related to that bloody arsehole."

"I don't hate you." He whispered while finding the comforter utterly fascinating.

"Well good I don't hate you either." Draco smiled as he place the heated tray on Harry's lap. Eat up you have another Quidditch Practice before you play Ravenclaw this weekend. Harry just groaned at the thought and Draco just laughed. He knew this relationship would take time. Harry was still vulnerable and his feelings were fragile so he would have woo the gentle boy out of his shell and in to the warmth of his heart.

'_Don't worry love, nothing will ever happen to you or our babies.'_


	10. I thought you said he was a Veela

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow **

**Chapter 10 " I Thought You Said He Was a Veela"**

The Spirits were high for the Ravenclaw Slytherin game. Ravenclaw had a new seeker in the fourth year class and he could beat out any team if Harry or Draco never played. Even though Draco was grounded he wasn't to bother by it. Harry was his only real competition.

"You going to root for your boyfriend Harry?" Teased Ginny as she wrapped a warm scarf around Draco.

"He's not my boyfriend Ginny. I'm not sure I could get him to be my boyfriend we have nothing in common." The Slytherin was jumping for joy in his head. Pumping Potter's Friends for information on his secret boyfriend.

"Come on Harry charm him with your singing or take him on a picnic." That was something he didn't expect Harry could sing. He knew that he could it was part of his Veelan charm but this was a delighted surprise.

"Or you could show him that nude drawings you did of him that you did last summer."

Ron supplied as he sat next to the two chattering teens. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. "Before you ask when shared a room at #12 you left your sketch book out and I happen to flip through it. You have real talent Harry."

"Well that may be, but I doubt I'll win him over with nude drawings." Draco blushed so red it would make any Weasley proud. This was definite shocking news Harry was not only an artist but he fancied him as a nude model. This meant he had liked him for a lot longer the he let on. He had to look for that sketch book when he got back to the dorm. They watched as the Slytherin team entered the quidditch field but something was slightly off Harry seemed to be upset. Draco looked on with concern as he watched Harry mount his broom and take to the skies. He felt the bite on his neck start to throb. This was not a good sign it meant someone was trying to break their courtship bond.

* * *

Harry was beyond pissed Zabini was like a pit-bull with a steak bone he refused to give up. In the locker room Harry was corner by Blaise and the encounter left him shaking. 

_Flash Back_

_"What's wrong Dray? You've been ignoring me. I don't like to be ignored."_

_"Nothing is wrong I just found my mate is all. I don't need you anymore you were just a handy ass to fuck." Harry hoped he sound like Draco because he as scared down to the bone._

_"Now, now we both know that it's only a courtship. You see I've been reading a lot bout Veelas lately. I know that when a veela takes a mate to bond they their mate's name magically tattooed on their neck. I've scan you during practice you aren't wearing any glamour charms. So if you find a better mate the courtship can be broken." He purred as he moved closer to the shaking veela._

_"Blaise I have no interest in you I found some more worthy of being my mate back off!" and pushed Blaise away with a small blast of power and walked away._

_End flash back_

He was really pissed by the time he walked on to the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't shake the annoying Slytherin and it looked like Zabini wasn't ever going to give up. They took to the skies and Harry waited for the snitch. He ignored the lustful look Zabini kept shooting his way from the keeper's post. After about half an hour flying he finally began to relax. He scanned around for the snitch and his eyes landed on Draco sandwiched between Ron and Ginny Weasley. He gave him a warm smile and a small wave causing his former body to blush bright red. It made his heart warm and gave him a secure feeling. He had a crush on the blonde Slytherin for sometime now, but he never thought he would ever have a chance to be with him. Draco was beautiful graceful and perfect as he was not. Harry knew he was not perfect in looks or grace in fact he was dirty and used unworthy of a boyfriend like Draco.

From below Draco was being teased mercilessly that Harry in Draco's body just smiled and waved at him. He never blushed in his life Malfoy's don't blush, but he was Harry Potter so it was ok that he turned as red as a tomato. He was worried about Harry something wasn't right and he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. According to Severus the potion to return them would take 3 months so he had 3 months to get Harry to fall in love with him. He had to be back in his body before they could bond. So they were now face with two problems Harry's past and the Veelan bond's affect on the unborn children.

"Harry! Malfoy's after the snitch!" Draco watched how graceful Harry flew as he chased after the tiny golden ball it seemed that only Draco could tell it was Harry really flying. He had a unique style of flying and Draco had watched the raven-haired seeker for years. Harry caught the snitch long be fore the other seeker could catch him.

"I think he caught it just for you Harry I saw him wink at you." Whispered Ginny and Draco blushed all the way to his ears.

" I think now's your chance to ask him out mate. It seems he's been watching you lately." Ron smiled. The three friends got up and made there way out of the stadium. They started to head toward the castle when Luna Lovegood came running up to them. "Harry you've got to do something!"

"Luna calm down. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Malfoy has gone crazy in the locker rooms and Vincent is hurt!" Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Ok that was unexpected.' Then it hit him if Harry was him and going insane then that meant he was losing control over the Veelan side this was not good. Suddenly he was in a mad dash to the Slytherin lockers. When he got there he could not believe what he saw.

* * *

EARLIER 

"Back off Zabini I'm warning you." Blaise followed Harry straight from the field to the lockers. He was pissed and he wanted answers.

"Don't deny it Draco I saw you! You were flirting with that stinking half blood!" he screamed as Harry stripped down to the waist completely ignoring him.

"I won't deny it! I Marked him ,t Potter is mine!" the blood in his veins was boiling and he was losing control of his rage 4and was increasing in power.

"I don't think so Malfoy! Wait till I tell your father! Unless you don't want to be disowned or worst killed for being half veela I suggest you break it off with the freak and come back to my bed." That had done it. He said the one word that Harry hated most in the world. The word that broke the straining control over the Veelan powers. He began to transform.

"DON'T CALL HIM A FREAK!" Harry shouted has his eye glowed a blinding gold. He had done a lot of reading about veelas and he remembered seeing them at the quidditch cup in four year so he knew about the trans formation what he didn't know saw if half veela's could transform but in his current state of mind he didn't care. He began tossing anything and everyone around. Crabbe and Goyle tried to restrain him but were swatted away like flies. He could feel himself rise to the ceiling and his nails turned to talons as he honed in on his pray.

Blaise was scared shitless. He was cowering behind a row of lockers. "You can't hide from me I can smell your fear."

"Come on Dray I didn't mean it." Blaise poked his head around corner to see if the rampaging veela was still in the changing area. When he saw no one he let out a sigh of relief but when he turned back he was facing glowing eyes and a mad blonde with sharp talons at his throat.

"Like I said I can smell your fear."

"DRACO!"

END

* * *

Draco was breathing heavily when he reach the lockers. Ron was right behind him and had his wand drawn. "Ron don't stunning spells won't work in his present state." 

"What are you on about Harry? If Malfoy's gone mad I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"He's not mad he's half veela! Before you ask I'm marked as a potential mate." Draco hurried through the maze of lockers with a confused Ron at his tail. Just then he saw them and he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry had transformed. With his eyes of gold and his sharpen talons and his wings spread out ready for the kill. Instead of the scaly wings and snake like skin of full veelas Draco's former body had White feathers and his skin remained the same yet glowed in the darkness of the room.

" I thought you said he was veela not angel." Ron was falling under the Veelan charm. Draco Glared at the Gryffindor and called for his mate.

"DRACO!"

Harry stopped. He heard his mate his mate was calling him. He needed confirm his mark he needed to claim what was his. He dropped Zabini and flew over to Draco sinking his teeth in to his tender flesh. "Mine." Was all he said before passing out in his mate's arms.

"Always" Draco held on to his love ignore the pain and blood running down his neck.

"Thanks Potter." Blaise rasped as he rubbed his neck still feeling the claws in his neck

"I should hex you and send you to your father! What the hell were you thinking! I did this for Draco not you. Your not worth Azkaban." He gathered Harry's fallen body. "Ron take this piece of shit to the headmaster. I invoke Veelan law of mates and press charges!"

"What is the law for veelas?" Ron asked as he put the full body bind on the raven-haired Slytherin.

"It is against wizarding law to interfere with veelas and their mating rites. When they are courting or if their mate is attack they can kill or maim and not be prosecuted. Ron whirled around to fined his girl friend puffing and slightly flushed from running. "Harry take Draco back to the tower we'll take care of things here."

"Thanks Mione." Draco gave a grateful smile and left with Harry still in his arms.

"Mione you're in the Boys locker room close your eyes!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and levitated the prisoner.

"Oh Ron were the only ones her the other are in the hospital wing. Come on Dumbledore is waiting."

" Right." And he followed them out of the lockers.


	11. Love and Forgiveness of a Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 11 "Love and Forgiveness of a Mother"**

Harry remand unconscious for the rest of the day. Leaving Draco the time to seek revenge for his mate.

He stormed into the headmaster's office where Professors Snape McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting along with Hermione and Ron and Zabini.

"Ah Harry I trust you have tended to Mr. Malfoy's needs."

" Yes sir he is sleeping the transformation took a lot of his magic he won't wake for a while. Sir I request charges be brought on Zabini for trying to break our courtship. It's against the law for him to interfere with a Veelan courtship."

"That is true, but I didn't know that you were under any courtship." Draco blushed as all eyes were on him. Hermione and Ron didn't know of the switch and Dumbledore's eyes were in twinkle over drive while the head of Gryffindor was give him a stern look. If Draco didn't know better he'd swear McGonagall, was blaming him for this whole potion accident and the seduction of her favorite student. Though he kept his unemotional mask in place Draco watched his godfather shaking to hold in the laughter.

"Well sir I uhh… that is to say well… Iranintohimreleasinghischarmandheconfesedhelovedme."

"Sorry Harry you lost us mate." Ron heard what he said. He was use to the Potter panic babble. He just wanted to watch his best friend squirm.

" I said 'I ran into him and he was releasing his charm and he confessed he loved me.' So I let him court me." This was beyond embarrassing. He wasn't lying about the confession just altered the facts a bit. He did confess only he was in Harry's body at the time and Harry did let him court him. So he wasn't completely lying but he sure wish his godfather for laughing at him. Snape now had to cover his mouth to hide the smile of laughter as listened to Draco explained his courting mark.

" Then why didn't you tell us right away? Arrangement have to be made for courting veela." The headmaster asked, as his eyes were bright and twinkled with merriment.

"Well Draco thought it wouldn't be accepted and he didn't want to come between me and my friends." Well at least that was true. Harry told him that openly courting would make his friends hate him so it was best if they kept it secret. He totally ignored Draco's protests that the others didn't mind and they just wanted Harry to be happy.

"I see, well it seems he cares a lot about you to put your needs above his own. Well now that we know of this veela courtship you too will share a room and an announcement will be made at dinner. This way we can avoid anymore interference."

"You think tossing me out of school is going to stop me Potter your wrong Draco and I are soul mates." Blaise was still unable to move but his loud mouth was working just fine.

"Your not going to get anyway near Draco after the dementors get done with you!" Draco spat as he glared at the Slytherin. Yet for some reason he had a feeling that this would not be the last they would see of Blaise. Just then two auras came in and took Blaise away.

* * *

Once outside of the headmaster's office Harry's friends pounced on him. 

"Harry why did you tell us you and Malfoy were dating?"

"Yeah mate you knew we were ok with the git why didn't you say anything?"

" I'm sorry Ron, Hermione, but he was afraid the veela in him wants me to be happy and even though I told him you were ok with us, he didn't believe it. After that's 6 years of despising one another Draco thought it was best to wait till I was sure I wanted to be his mate."

"Well that makes sense." Draco could count on Hermione to be the logical thinker.

"But what about that whole mad veela thing?"

"It's ok Ron as long as I'm near and no one tries to break our courtship he'll be just fine."

* * *

When Harry woke up he was far from fine the veela transformation was draining on his magic. All he could do was roll over and cuddle his sleeping former body. The next day when he woke up he felt the hangover of the century. 

"Morning love." Draco sang as he entered the room.

"Grrihatethesun."

"Well aren't you just a spot of sunshine. Here drink this it will make you feel better." Harry took the potion and felt his magic levels rise and his headache disappear.

"Wow! I feel great. So what happened yesterday?" sat up and stretched.

"Blaise has been expelled and arrested for interfering with a veela courtship." Harry closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back to his mind.

"I… I'm sorry I lost control. I hurt you and almost killed Zabini. Why can't I stop hurting people?"

"Shh… Harry." Draco warped his arms around the distressed veela "It was not your fault. Listen to me love you are a kind innocent person and I'm sorry that you have to go through so much in order to find your happiness. You Harry James Potter as the greatest person I know. You make me want to be a better person. Remember when we first met when we were in the robe shop."

"Yes I thought you were a spoil brat but then all beautiful things are." Harry whispered the last part softly but Harry's former body had sensitive hearing and was able to hear the declaration. Draco blushed and his heart did flip-flops because he remembered that he thought that shy skinny little green-eyed boy was the prettiest he had ever seen.

"I was a jerk I admit that but I thought that was how to impress you I want to be friends with you. You were a shy beautiful child. When you rejected me it made me think of all the things I had been taught I started to see the world for myself. I wish I hadn't been so mean to you but I was hurt that you rejected me and I wanted to hurt you back. I know that is a messed up world but you have to have faith that things will get better you have the twins to think about, and I can feel they love you very much."

"Thank you Draco for being here for me."

"Always love; I'll always be here for you."

* * *

In the darken rooms of the dungeon Snape normally walks through the halls searching for students that were out after curfew, but tonight he goes to face his demons and greatest fear. In the darkest part of the dungeon where the most rare, and expensive potion ingredients were kept was a picture hidden behind black velvet. Severus entered the chamber and sealed it behind him. "Lumonus" Light filled the room and he stood there staring at the covered portrait. 

"I am sorry but he needs you now." The potion's master removed the velvet from sleeping painting.

"Severus! Is it summer already?" the musical laugh of the red-haired woman filled the room. Snape could not look her in the eye. He could stop the guilt that filled in normally emotionless mask.

"Lilly it is not summer it is the second week of October."

"Sev what's wrong?"

"I have failed you Lilly." Falling to his knees he beg for forgiveness. " This Summer Harry was captured by death-eaters during a failed attempt to end this war. You know what happens to captured prisoners. When we retrieved him he was not alone." He took a deep breath as he faced his best and only friend. "He came back with child."

Sorrow and grief pour over her normally happy face. The green emerald eyes that always held so much joy fill with tears. "Where is he I need to see him is he alright Severus please tell me is he alright?

"For now he is he is not alone I am trying to help him as much as I can. Unfortunately there is more to this sad tale. This was not the first forced sexual encounter."

"What? Who?" fire flashed brightly in her eyes she may have been a painting the power of her spirit was still alive and it shook the bottles in the room.

"Your Sister's husband had sold Harry's body as well as using the boy himself."

"How long!"

"Years."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING?"

"It seems your son took after you. He is quite gifted in charms he has been using them to cover any signs of his past."

"I want to see my son!" real tears seem to pour from the painting. "Now Severus!"

"There is more to this story Lily." He hesitated to tell her the rest. She had been a very powerful witch when she was alive; he shuttered, to think what her spirit could do to him.

"What is it Severus? And you better not lie to me."

"There was a potions accident he switch minds with another student."

"Who is the other student?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Cissy's little boy. What is he like? Is he kind or did he turn out like his father?" her voice suddenly softened.

"He takes after his mother in more ways than blood."

"Yes the veela blood Cissy was always worried that Lucius would find out and kill her. I would like to see them both I need to see for myself that they both are alright." Lilly and Narcissa had been best friends despite the different houses they were in. They were the best in charms and were a force to be reckoned with when angered. They even pulled a few pranks on the Famous Marauders. When they both found them selves both pregnant it was hoped that there two children would marry or at least be best friends.

"Of course Lilly." Severus kept his head down not wanting to she the hatred in his sister of the heart eyes.

"Severus please look at me." The onyx eyes met emerald and tear slipped from his eye as he saw forgiveness and understanding shining back at him.

"I don't blame you my dear brother. I was angry at first but it was not your fault. We can not change the past but you can help Harry now." She touched her frame and a hidden compartment open revealing an aged scroll. " This is a copy of our will. James and I want you to be Harry's guardian. We named you and Sirius as guardians should anything happen to us."

"Lily I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take Harry and protect him from Dumbledore's manipulations."

"I swear I will Lily. I won't fail you again."


	12. Dates and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 12 "Dates and Discoveries"**

"Come on Harry it's a Hogsmeade weekend! You needed take me on a date."

"I don't need to take you anywhere. NO I'm not going" the Veela hid under the blankets.

"Oh, why not? Everyone knows we're courting and your friends are happy for you. Why don't you want to go out are you ashamed to be seen with me?" laughed Draco.

"That's not funny." Muffled the comforter. "You know why I'm not going!"

"Well I must say I look bloody sex like that."

"You would you vain spoiled Prat!" Harry tossed off the comforter. "How am I suppose to walk around with these wings?" the white angel like wings stretched out after being confined.

"Well I owled my mother and she wrote back this morning. She said because I half veela it will take awhile for me to look human again. Your magic is only up to human levels which able you to function but your Veelan powers are really drained and takes longer to rebuild."

"Fine then I'll just stay here till that happens!" Harry pulled the comforter over his head.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice. GINNY! HERMIONE!"

"You are a cruel and evil git Malfoy!"

"It's for the best love."

* * *

An Hour later Harry was out of bed was dress and forced out of the castle wings and all. He scowled at boyfriend as Draco just grinned. Once he had called Hermione and Ginny, Harry knew he was doomed. There was no stopping the two once they put their minds to something. 

"Don't look so grumpy love. We're supposed to be on a date and your supposed to be courting me."

"Oh really and how am I supposed to do that?" The veela asked as he helped Draco in to the carriage. Then squeezed himself in, wings and all into the carriage.

"Well you're the Malfoy now." Draco smiled, as he got comfy on Harry's lap. "You are going to take me out buy me presents and clothes and lunch and in general spoil me rotten."

"Oh really? And what are you going to be doing this whole time Mr. Potter?"

"I am going to blush, send you shy smiles and be embarrassed from all the attention you're giving me."

"You make me sound like a blushing virgin. Which I might point out that I'm anything but." Draco stopped smiling and turned to face his beloved with a serious look.

"Harry it's true your not a virgin, but you are innocent when it come to feelings. You are careful not to let too many in or close to you for fear of being hurt. Your love is a precious gift and if I have too, I want to spend a lifetime earning that love. You are an innocent and sometimes naïve about the simplest things but never where your heart lies." Draco kissed him lightly on the lips as to try and get his point across.

"I'm sorry Dray I'm so confused; be patient with me please?"

" Of course love."

* * *

Snape woke up with a nagging headache, which only happens when dealing with a very angry Lily Evans-Potter. He had to admit she was the Hermione Granger of their time. She ordered him to keep he portrait open and demanded to know all the research progress on the counter potion. 

-Flash back-

_"Yes Lilly I have reconstructed the potion that caused the switch and I'm doing further tests."_

_"Good but if you add the dry ginger root you might get a better texture as well as potency."_

_"Lillian I don't mean to be rude, but I am a Potions Mater."_

_"Fine, I was just trying to help." The Miffed redhead turned her head back to the potions book and Severus took this distraction time to add the ginger root._

_"When can I see Harry? I need to know he's alright."_

_"He has been through a lot this week. Aside from helping me with the potion he has been accosted because of the Veelan charm. Draco is helping him adjust to his powers and form. He cares deeply for Harry and I think Harry cares for him as well but is unsure of himself."_

_"That's why he needs his Mother."_

_"I know that's why I woke you up he needs you, but he also needs to ease in to the idea that you are a painting. If bring him here he would probably die of shock with all he's been through. I promise I will bring them both here on Halloween during the feast."_

_"I'll hold you to that dear brother." The piercing green Eyes glared right into his soul._

_"Yes sister I promise."_

-End flash back-

Yes Lilly Evans- Potter was a force to be reckoned with, but now he had the problem of how to tell Harry. Halloween was two weeks from today he wouldn't meet with Harry till Monday night to work on the counter-potion. So he had two days to earth run and hide or do the Gryffindor thing and head right up to Harry and tell him about his mother. The head of the Slytherin down the headache potion and decided to put the decision off till tomorrow.

* * *

"So Malfoy you're courting our Harry…" 

"What are your intentions?"

"He is our baby Brother…"

" Next to Dear Ronniekins." Harry was sat between the Weasley twins Fred on the right George on the left. He paled slightly. Normally he would be flattered that the twins care enough to protect him from the big bad Malfoy, but considering that he was Malfoy he felt that is life was on the line.

"As a veela I wish to honor him and make him happy. I wish for him to like me maybe some day love me." Inside he was asking himself 'Where the hell did that come from?'

"Well his words are honorable…" Fred smiled

"But actions speak louder than words." George glared as Harry wonder if his wings could fly him out of there.

"Leave him alone Guys. He's my boyfriend!" Draco pushed Fred off the bench and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Go get your own." and lean over the shocked veela as he pushed George off the bench.

"Ahh.. Wittle Harrwee…."

"Is in love." The twins batted their eyes as the sat on the other side of the table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The 'Three Broomsticks' was crowd with students down for the weekend.

"Don't fret Harry they did the same thing to Dean when he asked Ginny to go out with him last year." Ron Laughed as Draco turned a lovely shade of red.

"Yes well…." Suddenly Draco grabbed his forehead in pain. Hermione instantly cast a shielding charm Ginny was helping Draco to the floor. The twins jumped into action as they grab Draco's Arms and legs.

"Shite! Harry doesn't have his potion!" Shouted Ron after searching his pockets. Harry wanted to hit himself for forgetting to tell Draco about the visions.

" I can help him." Harry whispered.

"How your powers are still weak from transformation." Hermione asked she was desperately worried over Draco-Harry.

"Can ground the curses and pain through the courting mark."

"Do something Harry's in pain!" shouted Ginny as she held Draco's head to keep it from thrashing. Harry leaned down and cut his lip on his fang then brushed his Bloody lips over the courting mark and whispered in Veelan

"Dno bym sievo Lmyn woym satie. Katdna niap morfu oyeer fi." The two boys glowed and Harry felt and heard what was going through Draco's head. Wormtail finally met his end as rat food Nagini. It seemed that he was the one to slip a sleeping Potion to the guard that allowed his escape last summer. He wondered why now of all this time he was kept alive for such treason. He saw Lucius smile as he watched the giant snake devour the rat.

"**Lucius you had better be speaking the truth."**

"**Yes My Lord Potter is pregnant with my child. My spy has confirmed it."**

"**Very well when the child is born you will bring it before me and we will test the power of the future Dark lord."**

"**Yes my Lord we shall serve you well."**

The connection broke and Draco woke up in Harry's arms. Draco looked up with tears in his eyes and whisper softly to Harry "They know."

* * *

The trip was very quite. Fred and George apparated to OoTP headquarters to report the vision. Draco was helped into the carriage by Harry leaving the others to take another carriage. Harry cuddled Draco close as the made it to the castle. It was the most frightening thing he ever saw. Looking at his own body going in to a painful vision it scared him and he feared his boyfriend would not be able to handle what Voldemort would throw at him. He didn't know if Draco knew Occlumency and berated himself for not warning Draco about the visions. 

"Harry is it always like this?"

"Is what like this?"

"The visions, the pain and the hate."

"Yes. I am so sorry Draco I never meant for you to get hurt. I hadn't had vision since the night of my escape and I forgot to tell you to carry a potion that Snape created for me and it's safe for the twins. I double check with him once I found out I was pregnant."

"They don't know about the twins, but they know that your body is with child. What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something love we'll talk to Snape once we get back to the castle."

"Why not the headmaster?" Draco look up at Harry confused as to what was going on in the Gryffindor's head.

"Something is not right and Dumbledore is holding too many card in his hand and only dealing out half the deck."

"Cards deck? Harry your not making any sense."

"Sorry Love. I was just say Dumbledore knows more then he's letting on and he has no intention on giving us any information we might need. It's weird for me to say this, but the only one I think we can trust is Snape."

* * *

"Lily just because you Painting is awake does not mean you can just pop in to my room when ever you feel like it." 

"Well sorry Sevvy, but I was bored just staring at the potion jars."

"I could have Been Dressing!"

"Like I haven't seen anything like that before. I was married and had an infant son." Snape growled at her as he mark down a Hufflepuff essay.

"That's not the point and you know it. You also have to be careful Albus doesn't know you exist. He thinks all the portraits of you and your will were destroyed."

"Oh if I were Alive I would hex that man! Harry should have been with you." Ranted the redheaded woman as she stalked through one painting to the next and back again.

" I know Lil but we can't change what's been done no matter how much we want to."

"I know but I just miss him." Just then the Door burst opened startling both the painting and the potions master.

"Professor it's Draco…. MUM?"

An: _Dno bym sievo Lmyn woym satie. Katdna niap morfu oyeer fi_ / I free you from pain I take it as my own My love is my bound.


	13. Music of the Soul Truth from the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 13 " Music from the soul Truth from the Heart"**

"Harry I…" Lily was at a lost for words this was her son grown and she missed his whole life. Harry on the other hand was not taking this as a great discovery. He wings flared knocking Draco into a near by chair.

"How long?" Harry growled as he turned on the potion's master.

"How long what Potter?"

"HOW LONGER WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO HIDE MY MOTHER'S PAINTING FROM ME?"

"Harry calm down. Things aren't that easy to explain." Pleaded his mother moving into the painting closes to him."

"Why should I listen to you? You weren't there when I needed you and you are just a picture you have no say in my life! Why should I listen to any of you? My whole life I've heard nothing but lies and half-truths! Well no more! From now on I can only trust my mate and myself. " Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better." Draco sat up and shook his head in sorrow. "You know what Uncle Sev Harry said you were the only one we could trust." He then got up to face his godfather. "He came here because he trusted you not to lie to him and to help us protect our twins. I just hope you realize how much you royally screwed up." Then turned to the painting with a sad smile. "Mrs. Potter I'm sorry he yelled at you, but he's hurt and he tends to yell when he's scared. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"Thank you Draco. I guess I expecting to be greeted with open arms." She sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "I am happy to know he has you to help him through this. Even though your bodies are switch I could tell he was my son and that he cares for his mate."

Draco blushed and mumble thank you before hurrying after his mate.

"What do we do now he won't trust either of us now."

"Have faith Lilly once he's calm down and gotten over the hurt he'll be back. After all he is your son."

* * *

Draco wandered the halls looking for the runaway veela. It had been 2 hours since he left the potion mater's office and Draco was worried. When he felt he should give up he heard such a sorrowful melody. He followed the strings of the piano to the seventh floor and into a room he had never saw before. Once inside he received the shock of his life. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room and candles floated around the room as Harry poured his heart into the keys of the instrument. 

Draco patiently watched and listened not wanting to disturb the beauty of his mate. The babies that grew inside him seem to know their mum was playing as they flutter about in his stomach. Once the song was over Harry's shoulder sagged in defeat.

"I didn't know you played the piano." The veela's head shot up in surprise the relaxed to know it was his mate.

"No one knows. It was the one thing that kept me sane growing up. When I first came here I thought about telling Ron and Hermione, but I just wanted to keep this to myself."

"You play beautifully love. Where did you learn to play?" Draco moved behind Harry and wrapped his arms around shoulder of the taller boy carefully, as not to crush his wings, and he rested his chin on the soft blonde hair.

"My Grandmother Evans was a famous Concert Pianist. My mum and aunt were taught to play but neither played as well. I used to watch from my cupboard as my aunt tried to teach my cousin how to play." The small chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled one of the few happy memories. " It was her hope to have Dudley become to next famous one in the family. Dudley on the other hand had other plans. Once left alone to practice he would let me out and set me at the piano and order me to practice so he could go out to play. I would practice for two hours everyday and I got better and better. Aunt Petunia thought it was Dudley and he was going to be the next star. So once I got to be really good she set up a recital for him to play for her neighborhood tea club and Aunt Marge. When show day came I was hidden in my cupboard and I watched as my baby whale of a cousin squeezed in a suit sat down and made a complete fool of himself, because he never once practiced or learn how to play. Unfortunately my uncle saw it differently. He said I used my freaky ways to steal Dudley's talent…" A silence hung in the air and Draco understood he knew exactly what his uncle had done to him that night. "Any ways when I was at Muggle School I would hide in the music room to practice and hide from Dudley. As time went on I got better; the music teacher was very kind she helped me learn to do more complex music. I just kept playing after I came here."

"Harry you a beautiful person."

"Enough about me what about you? Do you play?"

"No I don't. Malfoys are to be entertained not to be the entertainment. Beside you play well enough for both of us."

"Yes Malfoys are to sit around, look pretty and make snide remarks about everyone that is beneath them."

"True but I'm more my mother's son than father. I am part veela and I not only look pretty but I have a charming personality as well as the Black sense of humor for pranks."

"Dray do you think my mother hates me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"If she's been with Snape this whole time then she knows what happen to Sirius and it's my fault. Then I yelled at her and Snape."

"Oh Harry you're too hard on yourself. Your mother doesn't hate you. I won't deny she looked hurt when you left, but she understands. She will not blame you for something that is not your fault. As for Severus, well, I know he deserved it but he has his reasons and that we should listen to him before we go our own way."

"You're right love, I know you are, but I want to wait awhile before I face them again." Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around the slim boy behind him and held on tight.

"Alright we'll go when you're ready." Draco smiled as he kissed the top of his former self's head.

"Well Harry's training is going to plan, but I'm afraid the child will have to be taken it will not do his image very good."

* * *

"Albus I don't think that will a good idea Harry will fight you." 

"He is a young boy and he doesn't know what is best for him."

"He doesn't but you do? I'm sorry but I don't agree! I refuse to let you interfere with him or his child."

" But you don't have legal say Remus. James and Lilly never left a will there was nothing left after the attack."

"I have supported you through this war and what is right for the wizarding world, but this is where I draw the line. This child, Harry's child, will not be a pawn in you war nor will it be taken from him, and I swear I will fight you on this; as will the rest of the Order and the Veela." The Werewolf left the threat hanging the air for a moment before storming out of the office. "The Meddling bastard, he will not get the child or Harry and I know just who will help me. I hope."

* * *

Snape was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire when a pounding knock broke him from his thoughts. "Who is it?" 

"Severus it's me."

"Go away Lupin it's not time for your potion so leave." He just then the werewolf strolled in and Snape rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Severus this has nothing to do with the potion it has to do with Harry and his baby."

"And why should I care about Potter and his Brat." The potion master kept on his mask of indifference as his mind whirled with this information.

"Can't you put your hostility for James aside and think about Harry and his child? Dumbledore wants to take it away from Harry!" Remus was desperate pleading with his former schoolmate.

"What do you care about the child? You think they're just an inconvenience especially a Syltherin's Bastard!" Snape couldn't stand it any longer he got up and stalked away from Lupin.

"Severus! What are you talking about? I never said anything like that and you know it!"

"Do I? Why did Black say you did when I came looking for you and our child?" Rage of 20 years was finally unlashed against his former lover and he didn't plan on backing down now.

"Severus I never said that! I didn't even know you came for us when I was force to leave school. You have to believe me Sirius lied to you. I loved you and I wanted our child."

"Is that why you abort our child? If you loved me and wanted the baby why did you get rid of it as if it were garbage that was disgusting and unwanted?"

"I… was forced to." The pain was too much. The memory of giving up his unborn child broke is heart again and again he could no longer hold back the tears.

"I'm supposed to believe you and just say all was forgiven. Forget it Lupin you will not fool me again with your lies." Severus was shaking. His heart desperately wanted to believe him, but he was scared to be hurt again.

"I'll take the potion."

"What?"

"The Veritaserum potion. I said I would take it. I know you always have some on hand." Severus was speechless. He would finally get answers to his 20 years of heartache, but what would happen afterwards? Would he be left alone or will he be able to reclaim his lover that was denied to him so long ago? These questions ran through his mind, but it seemed his heart took charge whenever it came to Remus.

"Very well I accept your offer wait here I will get the potion." And with a swirl of his robes he stalked to his private potion's lab.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle were not as dumb as the appeared to be. They were just naive about the world around them. They notice that Draco had taken to hanging with Gryffindors so they assumed that it was ok to be with other houses. At dinner Crabbe went up to Luna and got down on one knee and asked for date. This wouldn't have drawn so much attention if it weren't in the middle of the great hall. The two had secretly started dating last year. Luna was asked to tutor Crabbe in charms, transfigurations, and potions. And during that time he fell for her unique quite ways. 

"Vincent I would be happy to accept." And a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled the tiny Ravenclaw in to his arms for a hug.

Goyle on the other hand had sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table and asked him about wizard's chess and how could he improve his game. Ron was shell shocked as were the rest of his housemates.

"Greg is quite a talented player he is reining champ of Slytherin." Harry was the first to break the silence. Draco had told Harry all the comings and goings and secrets of the Slytherin house. The veela gave Ron a challenging look from his seat across from the redhead; he knew which buttons to push him into opening up.

"Is that so? Well then after lunch I Challenge you to a game we'll see how the Slytherin Champ can stand against The Gryffindor Champion of Chess." The two boys smiled as the tucked in to their food.

"Things are changing aren't they?" Draco whispered to Harry as he leaned in to his arms.

"Yes they are, but it will be for the better. If they change maybe others will and we can prevent more death."

"I understand, but their Families will not. Love they are my friends I don't want to lose them or die, because their fathers force them to take the mark."

"I know Dray we'll find a way to keep this war from spreading. I Promise once we're back to normal we'll start working on a plan." Harry held his mate close and Draco knew everything would be all right.

* * *

"Here is the potion. Put three drops on your tongue." Severus shoved the potion at Remus in effort to hide his shaking hands. Remus took the offered potion and obediently took the required three drops. In no time his eyes glazed over in a trance like state. 

"What is your full name?"

"Remus Alexander Lupin"

"What house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor."

"Why did you leave school half way through seventh year?"

"Malfoy found out I was a werewolf and the Ministry took me from school."

"How did Lucius find out?"

"Sirius and I were heading to the shirking shack and when Malfoy hit us with a stunning curse. He dragged us to the quidditch shed planning to hand us to Sirius' father, Lord Black. When the sun had set I transformed into my monstrous form. He escaped the shed and Sirius herded me back to the shirking shack."

"What happen to our child?" Severus could barely get his voice to work. Lucius knew and he didn't tell him. After Remus had left he look everywhere for him. He finally lowered his pride and asked Black where Remus was. It was after Black had told him Remus wanted nothing to do with him and aborted the baby. With his heart broken and his soul shattered he easily fell into Lucius' hands and took the dark mark.

"When I was at the ministry the healers checked me over and found the glamours that hid the baby growing inside me. Fudge ordered for the baby to be terminated and I was to be made sterile. Werewolves are not considered human and are not allow offspring." Severus couldn't stop the tears of pain and regret. All the years waste. Even if they could no longer have children at least they would have been together.

"Do you still love me?" He knew he was risking it all, but he had to know. This was his chance to reclaim the love that was denied to him all those years ago.

"Yes. I never stopped." A sob escaped the potion master's lips as he gave the antidote to his love.

"I never stopped loving you either." Remus pulled Severus in to his arms and held on tight not wanting to lose his mate again. They stood there in each other's arms with tears of joy and the feeling of finally being whole filled their hearts.


	14. The Lost Child

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 14 "The lost child"**

"Gods I missed you so much Severus." Remus kissed his lover as if to save his own life. Ever since the parted 20 years ago it had felt like a part of him died that day. His hands wander to the Potion master's robes ripping the many buttons that kept him from his love.

"As I had missed you. Never leave me again." He pleaded in between kisses. Remus growled his need for his mate after so long with out him. There had never been another and there never would be. He kissed and licked each new exposed patch of skin loving the way his mate moaned in lust. Severus moaned as he ran his fingers through the werewolf's hair. Remus quickly divested his mate from his clothes drinking his the sight before him. The potion master turned his head in shame, as his body was riddle with scars and disfigurement from his years as a death-eater.

"You are so beautiful Severus." Remus took the Severus by surprise by pulling him in close and devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss while his hands slowly worshipped the porcelain skin. As much as he loved having his lover in his arms 20 years of waiting had made him impatient. Severus took control and swept the werewolf up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

"You are over dressed." Remus' eyes grew wide with lust as he watch the usually calm and cool Potion Master rip the clothes from his body. The werewolf gasped as his lover plunged his mouth on to his weeping erection. He could do no more then run his fingers through the silky black hair and spread his legs inviting his lover closer as the wonderful mouth devoured his very being.

While his tongue was busy tasting his mate Severus put his long graceful fingers to work stretching the beauty before him with a lubrication of his own creation. Remus whimpered when he felt the warm mouth left him. "Not yet love I want us to cum together."

Coal black eyes met amber eyes as the Slytherin slithered up his mate's body resting the tip of his aching member at the awaiting entrance. " I've missed you so much. I was never with anyone else, because I needed you. Remmy you are my heart and my soul." In one swift motion Severus entered in to his lovers tight channel as the werewolf's moan echoed in his ears.

"Yesss…. Severussss" Remus felt complete he was finally alive inside and his mate's love once again in his heart. They start to move slowly together trying to savor each other, but the years apart had drove them into a frantic maddening pace. Their bodies were one with each other and the hearts open as their magic flowed free. Remus was seeing stars as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. That combine with the wonder friction from his hard member rubbing against Severus' equally hard abs he was overloaded with pleasure that he came screaming.

"SEVERUS!" that broke the potion master as the tight walls contracted around him he filled his love with his essence. He gave a low moan as he collapsed to the side as not to squish his lover.

" I love you Remmy. Bond with me."

"I Love you… What?"

"Bound with me." Remus sat up quickly despite his sore bottom and lit the fireplace with his wand.

" Are you serious you really want to bound?"

"Yes I am Remus. I need you in my life I need you here with me. I lost you once for the lack of faith I had in our love: I refuse to lose you again. Bond with me so I can spend the rest of our lives making up for lost time and proving that I still love you." Severus knelt on the bed before his love with his hands clasped around Remus' bringing them to his heart. "Please I can go no longer without you Please Remmy Bound with me?"

" Oh… Severus" tears were running down his face. This was what he waited 20years to hear. " Yes Severus I will bound with you it would make me the happiest man on earth. Merlin I have loved you for so long I too need you with me and in my life." The potion master let out the breath he didn't no he was holding and swept the teary werewolf into his arms. " Besides it would be best if any child we might have that their fathers were bonded."

O.O

" I thought you said you couldn't have any more children."

"No I said I was order to be sterile." Remus Wrapped the silk sheet around his thin body and walked toward the fire, as he lost himself in the past. " After the order was issued the healer sent for an assistant. I was fed a sleeping draft till the operation was ready to take place. Fudge wanted me well rested so he could here my loud scream when they took our daughter from my body." Severus had gotten up and moved to his mate. He could not imagine the pain that he went through at that time. They were only 17 years old and were both torn from each other by lies and hate. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller mans waist and held him close trying to sooth the pain of old scars reopened. "When I awoke the healer entered the room followed by the mediwitch, Molly Weasley. At the time she was well rounded carrying the twins. I could see the grief sadness she felt in having to assist with my forced abortion. Fudge came in and watched as they sliced me open and took my Daughter from my body. I screamed I cried I pleaded for them to leave her alone, as I fought against the sliver bindings despite my weaken condition." He paused, as his breath hitch because what he was to say next was the most painful memory he wished never to remember.

"She was still alive so tiny yet she was a fighter. Fudge charmed my eyes to stay opened then gave a sadistic smile as he turned his wand on our baby girl lay on the table fighting to stay alive. What he said I would never forget. He said _'Monsters are only useful when they're dead or in potions and half-breed like that are better off never being born they infect the purity of our world. Say good bye to your demon spawn.' _Then he then cast the killing curse on her. The green light wash over her as she took her last breath. Then ordered that she be thrown away in the rubbish bin." Tears ran freely the pain was so deep he wanted to stop but Severus had a right to know what happened to their daughter.

"He left claiming he had more important meetings to attend and ordered the healer to finish the job. Once he left the healer turned to me and raised his wand ready to take my last hope for a family and my last chance for someone to love away. I wanted to die; I could not shut my eyes against the on coving attack, but it never came instead I saw a bright red light, and the healer dropped to the floor. Molly was standing with her wand out she save me. She then Obliviated the healer and called Arthur to fetch me. She also retrieved the baby from the bin and she was given a proper burial. I spent 3 months at the borrow recovering from the blood lose and trauma. Little Bill and Charlie were the best medicine for healing a broken heart. I even helped care for baby Percy. I asked why she saved me and she told that we all have a right to live and have a family to love."

"Oh Love I am so sorry you had to face that alone. I will never let that happen again." Holding Remus tightly in his arms he cried and mourned once again for the child he had lost and for the pain his mate had suffered. 'Fudge will pay. He will pay dearly for the death of our daughter and your broken heart.'

"What was her name love?"

"Serenity Alexia Lupin-Snape. I go to the Borrow every year on the day of her birth and death and visit her. She lies in the far corner of the garden and midnight violets bloom year round upon her grave. She would have been a powerful witch just like her father." Remus gave his lover a teary smile and buried his face his neck and cried out it his pain.

"Next time we'll go to the borrow together so you can introduce me to our daughter."

"Yes I think she'd like that." They stood there in silence and grieved together over their lost child.


	15. Wolves Make Me Howl for More

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 15 "wolves make me howl for more"**

"Well I'm glad the wings are finally gone it was really hard for me to sleep."

"YOU? What about me Harry? I kept getting feathers slapped in my face and in my mouth." Draco slid from the bed and stretched with cat-like grace. "So it's Monday are you going to work on the potion?"

"I don't know I'm still upset with the both of them."

"Well think about it today and if you're not ready then don't go. I'll support whatever you decide. Now which robe to wear?" Draco turned back to the closet inspecting each robe.

"Draco we wear uniforms! They are all the same!"

"Hmmm… what was that Harry?"

"Oh never mind." Harry grabbed his towel and head for the shower.

* * *

"Severus… come on waky, waky! SEVY YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS AND YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOME WORK!" 

"SHITE I'M SO DEAD! I'm up! I'm up!" the disorientated potions master jumped from his bed.

"Yes I can see that you are brother dear." Giggled the painting next to him.

"LILLY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INT HERE!" Severus yelled as he pulled the sheet from the bed to cover his nudity leaving his mate fully exposed.

"Sev quit hogging the covers it's cold in here."

"Morning Remmy I'm so glad you and Severus got back together. He has been quite a bastard without you." Remus eyes shot wide open and he sat up in disbelief.

"Lilly? Is that you?"

"Yes, well in the oils as one might say. You are looking rather thin are you eating enough?" the werewolf didn't think he looked that thin but then realized that the painting had a full view his lean form. Blushing like mad he threw the pillow over his exposed bits and went completely speechless.

"Lilly is there a point to waking us up and perving on us?"

"I wasn't perving on you! I woke you up because you slept through breakfast and you first class starts in 2 minutes."

"SHITE I'M LATE!"

"Calm down brother." A wave of magic swept over him "There your dressed and ready for class you better hurry."

"Thank you Lilly. Remmy you better be here when I get back we still have to finish the conversation on why you barged in to my chambers last night." The werewolf gave his lover a shocked expression and a slight nod. "And you Lilly stay out of my rooms!" shouted at the painting before swept out of the room.

"Lilly I think that is the meanest thing you have ever done to him."

"No sending him to his first class of Gryffindor/Slytherin class was." The witch smiled brightly. Remus could help, but roar with laughter as he waited for the explosion.

* * *

"Take out you books turn to page 579!" Snape stormed into the room and the entire class went silent. Harry and Draco both were biting the inside of their cheeks to stop the laughter. Snape was beyond pissed already for oversleeping and the lack of breakfast was not helping matters as his class ignored his orders and continued to stare at him. 

"Your reading assignment is not on my robes now get to work!" yet the class remained unmoved. Timidly Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, please enlighten me as to why a class of 7th years is not working and waiting for detention?"

"Sir it is you choice in robes that has us all curious." He waved his wand to produce to full-length mirrors so he could see both the front and back. Snape was so furious at these riddles and lack of respect he stormed before the mirror coming to a halting at the sight of himself. His normally Black and menacing robes were neon pink with heart and cherubs all over and his hair was pulled back in to pigtails. His blush of embarrassment turned in to a flushing rage as he saw the back of his robes was flashing 'I GOT SHAGGED!' and 'WOLVES MAKE ME HOWL FOR MORE.'

* * *

Hagrid was taking Fluffy for his morning walk in Hogsmeade to retrieve a large order of dog food when they heard a loud yell of **"SISTER!"** shake some of the town windows. And Fluffy jumped in to a tiny alley between the shops in order to hide from the angry voice. "It's ok fluffy yer alright." Needless to say he spent the rest of the day trying to get a scared three headed dog out of it's tiny hiding spot.

* * *

" Draco, I know your eating for three but if you keep it up I'll look as big as house or worst Dudley." 

"Ha-muff" Draco swallowed and tried again. "Harry, Severus said you still underweight and you don't eat unless someone forces you so I am taking this opportunity to stuff your body as much as I can before you get it back. Oh and eat something I don't want my body to lose any more weight. Pass the roast chicken and hot fudge."

"The way you eat I am losing my appetite." He mumbled passing the desired items. The owls flew over-head and Hedwig and an unknown owl landed before him.

"What is it love?" Draco asked taking another bite of chocolate dipped chicken.

"Remus is here and want to see me tonight. And Zabini is free. There was not enough evidence to hold him. He's not to returned to Hogwarts because he was expelled, but that won't stop him."

"What the Hell! There was plenty of bloody evidence. Hell the whole team was there as witnesses!"

"Fudge is a moron with power and there is nothing he wants more than to break me down. Freeing Zabini is just another jump for joy. "

"Draco darling I knew you would miss me if I was gone." Harry's blood ran cold.

"What the hell are you doing here Zabini you Arsehole!" Draco jumped to his feet to face his rival for the veela's heart.

"Shut up Potter I have been reinstated here. You see your claim of me interfering with your 'courtship' had no merit and the governors saw no reason for my expulsion." Blaise lean in closely so that only Draco could hear. "Now move along you little tart or I'll tell Draco of your little spawn your carrying. We both know it's not his and he'll see you for the slut you are."

As much as he wanted to argue the point he was raped, he couldn't no one was supposed to know about what happened or about the twins, plus add the fact his hormones were getting the better of him his heart broke. Draco turned from the Slytherins and ran from the hall. Zabini turned to face his beloved only to come to face with a fist. "Bloody git! Don't just sit there Draco go after Harry. He shouldn't be stressed it'll hurt the baby."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared in amazement at the youngest Weasley. Ginny had just knocked a Slytherin twice her size out cold with one shot. Then her words hit him. "How did you…"

"Really do you have to ask I'm a Weasley if any thing we know the signs of pregnancy. Now go!" with that Harry Jumped up and ran after his mate. " Now what do we do with this arsehole?"

" I have a few suggestions. Nice punch Gin let's bind him up before anyone comes looking for him." Ron beamed at his baby sister. " Good thing the hall is empty. This git will get what's coming too him."

"Yeah Weasley style." Smirked Ginny as they levitated the Slytherin out of the hall.

* * *

Concentrating on his mates scent he found the small boy huddle in the corner of the potions storeroom sobbing out his heart. "Dray don't listen to that Git you know he doesn't know it's you he wasn't saying that to me." 

"I can't help it, I feel like crying at the drop of a hat these days. It doesn't matter that I'm happy to be with you or that I just ripped a small hole in my robes from my quill."

"Oh love that just because of the hormones. But it'll top once we are back to ourselves. Then I'll be the moody one once again and you'll be the on calming my fears." Harry sat and wrapped an arm around Draco in comfort. " Now why on earth are you hiding in this dusty potions cupboard?"

"I guess potions calms me I use to spend hours watch Uncle Severus making potions during the summers. I was calmed by the grace and care he put into each potion. So whenever I was upset I would run and sit in potions closet try to absorb the calmness and love he used for his potions. Pretty silly I know but I didn't want anyone to see me weak least Lucius find out. I knew uncle Sev was hiding something important from Lucius so I didn't want to bother him with my childish problems."

"It's not silly to try and be close to your godfather. You know why I prize my broom highly? It's because it is one of the last things I received from Sirius. I don't think Snape would turn you away if you needed him despite being an over grown bat that is currently shagging my adopted godfather I know he cares about you." Draco couldn't help but giggle.

"That was funny wasn't. I nearly died of holding in my laughter. Whose your adopted godfather?"

"Remus Lupin he promised Sirius to look after me and I accept him as the next god father in line. I have a hard time trying to see what he sees in the greasy git but I can't complain and long as I don't see them snog my lunch shall remind in my stomach." The veela smiled brightly.

"Yes I agree. Though just knowing they shagged is giving me nightmares."

"Don't remind me, I don't need the extra nightmares, thank you very much, but I didn't know Snape had a sister."

"He doesn't, but he said your mum was the close thing he had to a sister."

"You don't think mum did that to him do you?"

"Harry she's a painting paintings can't do things like that can they?" The two boys look at each other in slight worry. "Let's never piss you mum off just in case."

"Right. Now I know why dad feared her in school."


	16. The Tortured Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 16 "The Tortured Truth"**

"Remus please explain why we can't just discus this now?"

"We can't talk about it till Harry and Draco get here. It's Harry's child and he has aright to know what Dumbledore plans are."

"Do we even know what his plans are?"

"No but I have someone might." Said Lilly Dragging a reluctant painting with her.

"Unhand me girl! You should have Respect for your elders and a Pureblood!" the wizard was dressed in an old style robes but made of a very rich material. He too had powerful spirit magic still running through his painting.

"Oh shut up you old goat or you will never be allow in you portrait again."

"Evening Lilly we're just waiting for Harry and Draco."

"Wait no longer we are here."

" 'We' Mr. Malfoy requires you and another person and I can attest to the fact you are alone."

"Huh?" Draco looked around for his missing mate. "Harry remove that cloak at once!"

Suddenly a blonde disembodied head appeared. "Now stop this nonsense were here about our twins remember. Where is that bloody Gryffindor Courage?"

"You have it. You got it when we switched bodies Remember!" he snarled at his former self.

"Harry is that you? You look… taller." Remus knew about the switch but it was still hard to believe.

"Hey Remus." his shoulders sagged with relief. It was good to see some who wouldn't lie to him. Well as far a he knew Remus didn't keep things from him. After Sirius' Death he promised Harry he would always be honest with him. When he found out he was pregnant the werewolf held him as he cried and told him of the baby he had lost when he was his age. Harry's heart broke for him and the baby girl who hadn't had a chance to live. Harry always wonder who his mate was and wanted to ask but a sadness and hurt would come in to his eyes, that Harry would just drop the subject. "You look… well rested."

"Thank you." Blushed the werewolf as his mate smirk at him from the shadows. "Please sit I have something very important to discus with the both of you."

Harry went and sat down on the couch only to have Draco jump on his lap knocking some of the wind out of his lungs. " Dray there are other available seats in the room."

"Yes, but this way I get to cuddle with you and prevent you form storming off in a Huffing rage."

"I do not huff or storm off in a rage." Blush Harry as he looked anywhere but his mate.

"Sure you don't. Then it was the big bad wolf that huffed and puffed and blew our room in this afternoon." Smirked Draco as the veela blushed even brighter and tried to hide his face in his mate's neck.

"Nauseating. They act like an old married couple." Sneered the potion's master.

"Oh hush you and Remmy are the same way even though you were apart for 20 years you still bicker as if you were only apart for 20 minutes." Scolded the green-eyed witch in the painting.

"Lilly I'm not talking to you! I am still mad at you for my humiliation this morning!"

"Oh Sev, I said I was sorry and you robes and hair are back to normal what is your complaint?"

"My complaint is the sign still flashing on my back! I do not want everyone especially the students to know about my sex life!"

"Is this a meeting or family therapy?" grumbled the man in the painting. "If it is I would rather you release me young lady; so I may returned to my portrait in peace."

"Shut up Sally this is a meeting and you be quiet about our family or I'll seal you in Ricky's portrait. I know how much you both love to visit." Lilly smirked and winked at her fellow painting. The older gentleman blushed and looked away.

"Right down to business, Harry, I had a meeting with the headmaster and there was nothing good to come of it." Remus sat down on the couch next to the boys and gently took their hands in his.

"Remmy what is it your scaring me."

"Harry Dumbledore wants to take you child away." Harry was shocked speechless but that didn't stop Draco from voicing out his anger.

"That Bloody bastard is not going to get his hands on our children! These babies are ours and he has no right to them! I'll show him what happen when you mess with a veela's mate!" Draco had jump off Harry's lap and was now pacing the room.

"Children? B-B-Babies?" choked Remus as his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Remus it was the only side affect of the mind switching potion. Draco is carrying my twins."

"Twins?" the werewolf dropped in a death faint.

"We he took it better than I thought he would." Sighed Harry before turning his attention back to his fuming mate. "Draco calm down and stop pacing you going to stress the babies and yourself out."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. Who knows what the bastard will do with our twins! At least with the dark lord we know where we stand. The choice is serve and kill or be killed. You can never tell with that Bastard Dumbledore!"

"Well it looks like a Gryffindor can be smart." Sneered the man Lilly called 'Sally'.

"Oh stuff it Sally Draco is a Slytherin his mind is just in Harry's Gryffindor body. You're here to tell us what the bastard is up to not insult my son's mate."

"Uh… mum who is he I've never seen his portrait before?" Harry eyed the painting not trusting it, but his curiosity had him giving his mother a small sliver of trust. He was just as upset about the headmaster's plan to take his twins. As if dodging Lucius and Voldemort weren't enough he now had to protect his children from a man he was suppose to trust.

"This is Salazar Slytherin greatest potions master ever, spy extraordinaire, former Head master of this school, Parselmouth and Lover of Godric Gryffindor!" Lily smirked as she read from a list. This caused a lot of choking and gasping noises from the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

"I DID NOT WRITE THAT!" he shouted blushing a red that a Weasley would be proud.

"You didn't but it's true and you know it. Now stop all the drama and tell us what Dumbledore plans to do with my grandchildren."

* * *

"Well Zabini you have over stepped your bounds yet again." Ron walked up to the chained figure. "As you can see this is a potions lab. What you don't know is that this is Fred and George's potion's lab. This is where they come up with all their wonderful tricks and pranks." 

"They were kind enough to let us bring you here." Ginny came in to view from the shadows. "You see we all love Harry very much and we won't let you hurt him or Draco." Just then the twins came in to the room both wearing Lab coats and long dragon-hide gloves that went up to their shoulders dark eye-goggles. Blaise became very afraid.

"As you can see Fred and George have been needing a test subject for their more dangerous Experiments." Ron picked up a near by clipboard. "Ouch it looks like some of these are barely legal. Others did not do will in animal testing and resulting in death."

"Well it looks like the twins are really to Start Ron. We should get out of their way."

" Right you are Gin. Don't want to be caught in the cross fire." Ron and Ginny began to leave the room and the twins began to descend on their victim.

"WAIT! STOP! I WASN'T AFTER DRACO I SWEAR! I WAS SENT TO PUSH POTTER OVER THE MENTAL EGDE!"

"Yes well what do you know about Harry's mental health?" Ron turn back to the prisoner.

" Lucius told me that Potter is unstable since his stay at Death Eater headquarters. He also told me that he was carrying his bastard child. If Potter is declared insane then the child is give to the other parent."

"Malfoy can't take the baby he's wanted for his escape from Azkaban." Protested Ginny walking closer trying to tell if he was lying.

"If both parents are unable to care for the child then it is put up for adoption and there is some one with power ready to step in and take the baby to our lord. I'm not the only one who knows this there is a spy among you goody two-shoes and you won't be able to hide Potters condition for long."

"Ron we need to put in and Emergency DA meeting and have Hermione make the anti-polyjuice potion for the member I'll set the glamour wards up on the room."

"Right and then I'll get the mated couple to a safe place and set up the two way mirror so they can sit in on the meeting."

"Good idea. See you later Fred, Later George!" Ginny and Ron headed for the door when Zabini started screaming at the to of his lungs.

"HEY AREN'T YOU GOING TO SET ME FREE! I TOLD YOU ALL I KNOW!"

"Your point?" Ron asked in a bored tone.

"I TOLD SO YOU WOULD LET ME GO!"

"Funny we never made that agreement you just have loose lips. Brothers dear shut the loose lips permanently." Ginny gave an evilly grin as she and Ron left the lab.

Fred and George gave each other wicked grins and once again descended on they victim. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside the door the two youngest Weasleys were laughing. "Man Gin you are one of the best Pranksters a true Weasley" Ron smile as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks the twins are only going to test some of here new product on him as a trial run. That was a brilliant idea with the clipboard. I think he pissed his trousers."

"Well enough fun let's get to work. Harry's counting on us."

"Right and we don't want a mad veela on or heels.

* * *

" You are a very rude young lady." Sneered Slytherin. 

"So I've been told. Now spit it out." glared at the older wizard.

"Fine. The headmaster is nearing the end of his life and 495 years is a well lived life, but as the threat of my stupid heir hangs over him he nears to increase his power as well as extend his life; in order to do that he must attain the power of another wizard stronger than is own and their youth. If he does this to your children the will age be for your eyes and be nothing more that invalid squibs."


	17. Who Can You Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** **By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 17 "Who Can You Trust"**

"NO! I won't let him!" Harry stood up power vibrating off of him.

"Potter calm down you'll collapse this chamber." Snape snarled hiding the fear he felt as the veela power and rage washed over him.

"Draco, do something only his mate can reach his mind through his rage." Lilly pleaded desperately as the wall began to shake.

"Harry Love you must calm down the twins are scared and I'm worried. Please calm down." The former Slytherin wrapped his arms around the veela's waist and buried his head into his chest. Harry began to relax with his mate scent filling his lungs and the warm body in his arms radiating nothing but love.

"He wants our babies."

"I know love, but he won't get them. We won't let him take them."

"Remmy when does Albus plan to take the children?" Lilly asked as the werewolf got to his feet after being knocked down from the energy wave.

"After they're born he plans to make it look like they were still born. With the babies dead Harry would have more reasons to train and fight hard against Voldemort."

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Draco was now in a rage grabbing Harry's wand he was about to hunt the headmaster down when Harry's arm wrapped around him and held him back.

"Dray now you need to calm down." Draco pouted but relaxed against him. "Now we have less than six months to stop him the potion still won't be ready for two months we need to keep a sharp look out for both Voldemort and Dumbledore is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes the there is." Snape straighten his robes and stepped forward. "I have a copy of your parents will. Inside the portrait that your mother sent to me the day you were born was a copy of the will. I did not know of this until now. It is the original copy. A copy was given to the headmaster. You have two godfathers Harry Black and myself. You were supposed to live with me under a Fidelius charm. I assume that the headmaster destroyed his copy and sent you to your aunt's house. I am sorry we thought you would be safe." He lowers his eyes unable to feel anything but guilt for not conforming his godson's safety.

"It's not your fault." Harry whisper through the stinging tears. "Why would you worry? Family is suppose to love and take care of child. You had no way of knowing, but what does that mean for us now?"

"It means you have a family Harry." Remus came and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Severus and I are going to bound and we would like you to live with us. We'll always be there for you and Draco."

"I…" Harry was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak that he just through his arms around the werewolf and cried.

"Well that was fun now lets go out and wrestle a dragon with our bare hands!" Draco exclaimed as he half carried Harry back to their rooms.

" No thanks I have me hands full with just one dragon I don't think I can handle another." Harry smirked as the smaller boy blush. "It's a lot to take in. We won't be able hide your pregnancy. Ginny and Ron know and no doubt Hermione does too."

"What? How do they know? We were so careful."

"What are the Weasleys famous for and don't say being poor."

"Well that Ghastly red hair and … Babies. Having lots and lots of babies." Groaned Draco as his blush deepened.

"Yes you guessed it. Ginny knew the signs and told me to make sure you were okay right after she knocked Zabini's lights out."

"You're joking!"

"No and I'd do it again!"

"Ginny! Thank you so much." Draco gave her a big hug.

"Harry its ok just doing what little sisters to do to protect their big brothers." She grinned. "You won't have to worry about Zabini the twins are taking good care of their New Guinea pig. We also got a lot of information about the DA from him as well but we can't talk about it here."

"We understand when is the meeting Ginny?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Draco Protectively.

"As soon as Hermione finishes the potions for anti-polyjuice and the Veritaserum."

"Doesn't that take month to brew?" Draco question as he held Harry tightly not like where this conversation was heading.

"No actually it takes a week Snape just tell people it takes a month to buy time for his other potion work." Harry answered as he tried to sooth his mate's nerves. "What is the Plan for DA? I don't want Harry to be there in his condition it could be too much stress."

"When the potions are done well active the gallons for a meeting. Your right Harry shouldn't be there but he'll have to be otherwise it we won't find the spy. I'm sorry Malfoy but it has to be this way." Ginny gently rubbed the Veela's arm while slipping a piece of parchment in him pocket.

"Hey Don't I have a say in this? Hello I'm right here and your talking as if I'm not!" Draco stomped his foot he never like being ignored.

"You're so cute when you pout love." Harry smiled as Draco gave him a shove and storm off to their room.

"We'll be ready." Harry's smile snapped in to a serious glare. "Virginia, Ronald, owl if anything change nothing is more important than the safety of Harry and his unborn child." With a quick turn on his heel he stalked after his mate.

'Things are not going well. Potter should have been here by now I knew sending Zabini was a bad idea. Now I have to rely that little mole to get him here. That Damn Veela is screwing up everything!'

"Lucius. Any word on when your unborn child will be brought here for our special care. We want to make sure he's raised right."

"Yes My lord. We are still working on getting Potter here, but he will be here, but we hope to have him here in a week."

" There better not be any screw ups! I am sick of failure!"

"Yes My lord." Lucius turned swiftly on his heel and left Riddle manor. 'Oh I'll get Potter but my unborn Son will be your down fall.'

"How are you feeling love?"

"Just peachy even after all the talking and Hufflepuff feeling sharing the boy still hates me."

"Sev give him time this is a lot for Harry to take in. He doesn't hate you he just feels that he'll never be good enough in your eyes. He really respects you and everything you've done for him." Remus slipped in to bed and wrapped his arms around the waist of his mate.

"You should have been Hufflepuff your too lovey-dovey. So are you staying as the DADA the last quack lasted a month."

"I'm not sure Harry and Draco seem to be doing a good job I sat in on the 3rd year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class they make a great team."

"They are but is quite a work load and with the headmaster the way he is I think the more inside help the better." Severus pulled his mate closer soaking up the warmth and love.

"Yes your right. I'll tell Dumbledore I will take his offer to teach again. That was the other reason I was in his office he asked me to come back. That's when he explained he wanted to help me convince Harry to give up the baby. I got so upset I yelled and I stormed out of there."

"I see. When you go back you'll have to act remorseful and say that you time to cool down and see reason. This way he will be more open with you and his plans that involved Harry and Draco. The headmaster has become dangerous and we are now fighting a three-sided war."

"Always a man with the plan my Slytherin mate."

"Yes My Foolish Gryffindor now sleep tomorrow is another battle."


	18. Potions, Memories, Feelings and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** **By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 18 "Potions, Memories, Feelings, and Meetings"**

Remus returned to the DADA position taking the load off the to teens. Harry was working with Snape on the potion to get him and Draco back to normal but there were so many enemies they to fight. He was just so tired sometimes it got hard to deal with it all but there Draco to think about and the thought of his children gave him the strength to go on.

"I'm here Professor I brought the moonlight rose."

"Thank you Harry the potion is still lacking something is not blending well and your mother and I have been through every book in the castle."

"Maybe the moon powered had an foreign object in it? It was ground with an old mill stone."

"Yes of course the decaying part of the stone must have worn into the powder." Snape gave Harry a rare smile then sighed. "You are so much like you mother Harry."

"About my mother?" now was the time to ask he had to gather his courage to face his once hated professor. He looked up at Severus' face and saw the sadness wash over the onyx eyes it was now or never he had to know. " How did you two become friends, sir?"

"No need to be so formal you may call me Severus in private. Well it was at the begin of 6th year when my grades in charms started slipping."

"Slipping they dropped like a stone in water!" shout the painting at his left.

"No one asked you Lilly! Any ways at that time I was having a hard time with my family becoming more involved with the dark lord. They raised me to be the perfect servant for their dark lord but I wanted nothing to do with anything they had planned. I just wanted to spend my life brewing and inventing potions, but I had no choice but to be a death eater. Well a death eater must have top grades not just in potions. So my mother demanded that I have a tutor. Dumbledore arranged for his top student to tutor me. You can imagine my disgust when found out I was to be taught by goody-goody Gryffindor."

"Well teaching a Slytherin git wasn't easy!"

"Lilly I'm telling this story so shut up!"

"Yes brother dear."

"Now as was saying your mother was set up to be my new tutor and I did not make it easy for her." The potion master paused briefly as if expecting the painting to shout out again but nothing was heard. "Every time we met I would insult her, berate her, and she endured it for three long weeks."

"Merlin he was so annoying! One time I had to put a silencing charm on him!"

"LILLIAN!"

"Sorry I'll be good."

"Yes and the dark lord will dancing in a tutu in the great hall." Grumble the potion master turning away from the annoying painting to sneer at his giggling godson. "Don't laugh Harry you'll only encourage her."

"Sorry uncle." Harry gave him a sheepish smile and blushed a little it was the first time he ever address his godfather as family. Lilly smiled as she watch her son and adopted brother become the family she had always hoped they'd be.

"Well then this portion of the potion is finished we need to let this brew for two weeks we'll need to constantly watch this." He turned the flam down low and set and alarm and shield spell on the potions before turning back to Harry with one rare smile. Shall we have tea and I can finish my story?"

"Yes I'd like that." As they made their way to the sitting room Severus couldn't help but remember his the study session that led him to his sister.

Flash Back

"_I'm not an idiot I know how to do a simple warning charm!"_

"_Sev what's wrong of all our study sessions you have never been so distracted."_

"_Evans, how many time do I have to tell you not to call that? We are not friends so stop pretending to care." The young Slytherin tossed his books in to his bag and was ready to storm as way when the marauders came up to the table._

"_Hey Evans is it be kind to animals week?"_

"_I don't think so Potter I don't see anyone be nice to you." James Blushed as Sirius let out a barking laugh. _

"_You two leave now!" Madame Price did not tolerate noise in her library even then._

"_Fine we're going you coming Moony?" James looked to the werewolf who had sat next to Lilly._

"_I'll catch up with you in a bit I need to get the potion notes you refused to write for me when I was sick."_

"_Fine later Evens, Snivelus." With that James and Sirius were gone the three began a quiet conversation._

"_Thanks for helping me Lilly I don't know what I would do without you."_

"_You would fail from Potters poor note taking skills Remmy. Right Sev?"_

"_Evens stop calling me that. While you may be an annoying goody-goody Gryffindork your potions skills are adequate."_

"_There you go Lilly high praise from the top potions student in the school." Remus gave the Slytherin a warm lighthearted smile before turned his attention back to his housemate. "Thanks again Lilly don't let James bother you, you know he's just showing off for you. I'll see back at the tower."_

"_Bye Remmy." As soon as She was sure that Lupin was out of range she turned to her pupil. " So Remmy is why you can't perform."_

"_W-w-what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You like Remus Lupin!"_

"_I do not you nosy Gryffindor now lower your voice someone could hear you." He hissed while looking around to make sure no one heard him or her._

"_Sure you don't that's why you normally pale face is bright red. It's ok Sev I can tell he likes you too."_

"_You don't know anything. I'm not at all likeable. Even my own housemates hate me so quit spouting such nonsense."_

"_You don't give your self enough credit. I like you and you're My friend even if you are a pain in the arse sometimes." Severus just stared in shock at the smiling Gryffindor. No one had ever wanted to be his friend he was in awe of the pure heart and soul of this young girl in front of him. He slipped his Slytherin mask in place and said._

"You Presence is tolerable and you seem to have enough wit for a Gryffindor." Lilly gasped and grabbed her heart.

"Oh be still my beating heart the mighty potion's master has bestowed two complements in 20 minutes to lowly commoner me!" and for the first time since entering Hogwarts Severus Snape laughed.

End Flash back

"Lil really knew how to make me laugh."

"Thank you uncle. I've heard so much of my father it is really great to hear about my mum. I can only hope I'll be as good of a mum to my children." 'If I live that long.'

"I know you'll be a great parent Harry. You and Draco seem to have come together rather quickly anything I should know?"

"I'm not sure how I feel these Veelan instincts are clouding my heart. I worry that once we switch everything will go back to the way it was and I couldn't bare that. I don't want to be alone again. It hurts too much."

Severus watch as a tear fell from the veela's eye and in to his tea. It was heart breaking that this young man had been through so much and still felt that he didn't deserve love or happiness. "Harry…" The potion master set the tea aside and cradled his godson's hands in his forcing the teen to look up. " Whatever happens to you now or later in life you'll never be alone. There are many who care and love you. You are always going to face these difficult tasks but you are not doing it alone. And give yourself some credit anyone who is smart enough to catch you as a mate is not going to let you go."

"I hope you're right uncle." Harry gave his new godfather a weary smile 'Merlin I hope you're right.'

"Harry are you alright you have been quiet lately."

" Oh I'm alright Ginny. Things are happening so fast and I'm worried about Draco." Draco turned to the youngest Weasley with worry in his eyes. He wasn't lying things were happening way to fast one day he's fine then the next he's in Harry's body carrying twins and his father is the father of said twins.

"Things have been really rough this past summer hasn't it? But you did have something good is coming out of it you and Draco are together. Veelas are good to their mate and he will love and cherish you. You just had to get it through your thick skull that you deserve love and that it's ok to listen to your heart."

"But what if he doesn't want the baby? What is he looks at the baby and realize they will never be his." ' Or realize that he hates me because it was my father who raped him.'

"Harry he loves you and from the look in his eyes I can tell he'll love that baby because the baby is apart of you. Just as we all love you and that little one growing inside of you. It doesn't matter who the father is. I know were not suppose to know what happen or that you came back carrying a baby but we all care and love you Harry. If you need anything or you need a shoulder or even a friendly ear I will always be here you."

"Thank you Ginny I need to hear that." Draco threw his arms around her and cried. "Damn hormones." He muttered and they laugh as the held each other on the Great hall steps.

Halloween had come and gone and the snow started to fall. Hermione had finished the potions and Ron finished the last security wards and they were ready for the next DA meeting.

"Well everything is in place Harry but I really wish you would consider the sitting this meeting out."

"No Ron I'm not going to put others in danger for my sake."

"But That's just it your putting the baby in danger as well."

"No I have to see this through plus Draco will be with me the whole time and all of you guys too. So there will be nothing to worry about."

"Fine! I give up just promise to use Professor Lupin's port-key should it get bad in here."

"I promise."

"Ron, Harry, the meeting will start in 10. Hermione and Draco have the potions in the drinks ready." Ginny said as she went to open the door. "I'm going to start letting them in where's Draco?" Draco-Harry was wondering the same thing. He knew that Harry said that he and Professor Snape were very close to a cure and that is shouldn't affect the babies but there was still more testing to be done before he would allow Draco to drink it.

" I don't know he left early this morning and he hasn't eaten either."

"We saw him heading to the Dark forest." The group turned to the couple who had just entered. It was still a shock to see Luna wrapped protectively in Crabbe's huge gorilla size arms.

Now he was getting worried. Draco knew the Veelan powers would keep him safe but still he wanted to see his mate to make sure he stayed safe. Harry's hero instincts were starting to take over; as he was ready to run into the forest after him Harry-Draco came waltzing in.

"Took you long enough Malfoy!" the whole group took a step back. No one wanted to be near a hormonally pissed off Harry Potter.

"Just being fashionably late Potter." Harry flashed the Malfoy smile and charm and Draco's anger melted into a pout. He hated his own charms used against him. "There are more members on the way so you better stick close to me."

"How close to you do I have to be I'm still mad at you." Suddenly Draco was pulled in to the veela's strong arms. He felt Harry nuzzle into his hair and kiss the shell of his ear and whispered.

"I want you so close it hurts. These feelings overwhelm be I have to take Ice showers almost every ten minutes. Your scent drives me crazy I want something but I don't know what."

"I know it's my Veelan side tell you to take me as your mate because we are soul mates and I love you. Soon love the potion is almost ready then we'll go as slow as you need." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him. Controlling the veela was hard but he had years of practice and study to understand and hold the instincts back. Harry on the other hand was not doing so well. The veela was trying to dominate Harry's human side and Draco could feel the fear radiating off his mate. "We'll be together soon."

"So it's true!" the couple turned to the voice to find a very anger witch.


	19. Messenger From the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** **By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 19 **"Messenger from the devil."**

Harry and Draco were very shock to see Cho standing there with fire in her eyes. Harry really hadn't seen much of her or talked to her since fifth year after there brief relationship that he really wished never happened. She was said to be so distraught with the loss of Cedric that she was committed to St. Moungs for the year. She returned this year to make up her 7th year and graduate and she returned to DA in a hope to avenge her dead boyfriend.

"This is why you let Cedric die! To win the love of your Death Eater Whore, You KILLED HIM!"

"You're wrong." Draco replied in a soft voice. Even though he was never there that night he knew everything that Harry went through and felt that night. Draco relived that night through Harry's journals and it tore his heart in half to feel the weight of the unnecessary guilt Harry put upon himself. "I didn't get a chance to save Cedric. We were both victims that night it has nothing to do with Draco has never been and never will be a death Eater."

"How can you say that? He is the same as his father twisted and Evil!"

"Cho, he is not his father."

"Then to save your soul I have to do this. Crucio!" an unforgivable curse was the last thing Draco expected from the Ravenclaw girl. He didn't have time to react but Harry did. Draco was gently tossed into Ron's arms as his former body took the blow from the curse.

"Drop the wand!" Ginny had her wand pointed at the back of the older girl's neck.

"How can you side with them?" Cho reluctantly lowered her wand but did not let it go.

"I'm warning you drop it." Ginny's voice was low and cool. You didn't survive in a 6 brothers household and not know a how to fight dirty. "I trust Harry and I believe in him."

"Well I Don't! Cru…"

"Stupefy!" Cho crumbled to the floor dropping a vial, which broke and sent out a poisonous gas.

"IT'S MEDUSA GAS! GET HARRY OUT OF HERE!" Hermione screamed as she open the door for escaping D A members.

"NO! Draco!" Draco screamed as Harry was still on the floor from the unforgivable. He tried to fight to get back to him but Ron's grip was too strong.

"He'll be alright Harry the twins will get him."

'_Don't worry little ones Daddy is here your mum will be alright… I hope…'_

"SEVERUS!" Remus ran as fast as he could to the dungeons. The castle is being evacuated!"

"I know I'm freezing the potion in a time field it will be safe till we can return however this will push back the time for completion." The potion master finished his wards and hurried to his mate. "This way I have an escape door in my chambers. Flooing is too dangerous."

"What about the portrait?"

"Don't worry Lilly spelled the painting well. I also put it to sleep under an enchanted cloak. We have to find Draco and Harry." Once they were out of the castle they we met by the headmaster and the other staff members.

"We seem to have a gas problem." Smiled the headmaster. "During a meeting on the seventh floor a vial of medusa gas was dropped. There were no casualties as of yet but we are unable to enter the castle for 48 hours." Before Snape or Lupin could respond there was a desperate cry.

"Draco's not here!"

"Harry calm down I'm sure he's here somewhere." Hermione was the distraught Draco in a Harry Potter body but with little success.

"No he's not! I don't feel him the mark would be slight warm if he was here. Fred and George didn't see him when they left. He's in the castle, I know it. Let go of me Ron I have to go back in! I have to find him!"

"Can't do that mate. The gas is still there and Draco wouldn't want you to die looking for him." Ron's voice dropped to a low whisper. "Harry you have to think of your baby and if the gas doesn't kill you it will kill your baby."

Draco stopped struggling and started to shake and sob in Ron's arms. Ron was right; he needed to look after the twins, but he needed Harry. Harry was badly hurt when the gas went off he didn't think his body would have enough strength leave the castle. He couldn't raise these twins without him he just felt so helpless and useless.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Cough who are you?" Harry was still hurting from the curse Cho hit him with.

"Harry I'm surprise you don't recognize you own dorm mate." The figure came into the light and town over Harry's weak body.

"Seamus!"

"Well Harry you were always slow on things let me bring you up to speed. I'm not your human friend and you should know this because any human near the medusa gas would have their lungs if not their heart turned to stone. Also the fact I know you're Harry Potter in Draco Malfoy's body."

"Who the hell are you?" Harry struggled to his feet. He felt his anger start to rise as well as his Veelan powers.

"Well how shall answer that? I am a hunter yet sever no master I care not for humans expect as a good source of food and I don't need potion to become whoever I want." the figure shifted it's shape to the form of Draco. "It's like looking in the mirror isn't it Harry. But I prefer my own perfection." The figure shifted to al tall man with white eyes long sliver hair and long claws dress in rich blood red robes."

"You're a sliver vampire I didn't know your kind was still around. What do you want with me I have done nothing to your kind. Neither do I have anything to do with the realm of the dead."

"I see you've done you homework Harry. It's true that you have done nothing to warrant our vengeance yet someone has taken the eye of the coven and with it gone our powers are cut in half. We have found the one who has taken it and have made a deal with the devil to attain it. Your death and the life of the child you bear." The sliver vampire circled the weaken veela. "Yet all my attempts have been for not. You are a very powerful mortal Harry Potter."

"So I have been told. You were disguised as Nott and blew up my potion. You know that our bodies would be switched and that Draco is now carrying the baby. " Harry's eyes began to glow gold.

"Yes well that was unfortunate you both were suppose to die and the child was suppose be transferred into my womb. I had no idea you two were soul mates that put a damper on the spell. But I must say messing with that mortal girl's mind and giving her the gas to drop was one of my better plans."

"Let me guess Lucius sent you?" The anger started to flow through his body and started to transform.

"Yes Lord Malfoy is the one that holds the eye in return for his bastard child."

"That Is MY child and I will never let you have him. Malfoy won't return your Eye once you hand over the baby! He will either kill you with it or destroy it! He in not to be trusted he works for the dark wizard called Voldemort, who seeks to destroy the muggle world and rule over the magic world including yours."

"The mortal world does not concern us and lord Malfoy will honor the deal if he wants the child. But first you must die. Any last word Mr. Potter for the daily prophet?"

"Yes, but you won't be around to tell them." In a flash of bright light Harry attacked in full Veelan form. And he claws slashed at the vampire. The vampire was quick to react and was only hit in the shoulder.

"I'm impressed. You should be considerably weak since you're half human." The vampire increased his speed and swiped at Harry's back.

"Ahgggg!" the veela feel to the ground. "You'll pay for that." Pushed off the ground and seemed to disappear only to reappear in front of the vampire slicing half of his face off.

"Grrrr you're fast for a half breed."

"And you're slow for a demon." They pushed out of their corners and the battle had begun. No more testing swipes at one another; they went into full battle mode. Flying at each other with clawing punching kicking and magic. The seemed to be evenly matched but Harry had one thing the vampire did not. He had the love of his mate and children giving him strength. But where was the vampire's weakness. Silver vampires were unaffected by daylight and wooden stakes were a myth. He was wearing out his energy dodging the attack as well as being weakened by the gas. The gas was flammable. No vampire could live through fire, but he didn't want to burn the castle down. Then it hit him they were battling in the room of requipment. 'Room of Hogwarts hear my plea. Lock all the medusa gas in with me.'

"What's going on in here?" the vampire started to panic as the room filled with gas. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Flamare!"

"Remus we've got to get in the Harry's in danger." the potion master said in a harsh whisper once the headmaster was out of earshot.

"We can't we'll die if we go in there. He's all right veela are unaffected by the gas due to the fact veela are distantly related to the medusa. The gas will only weaken him due to the fact that he is only half human."

"The headmaster seems un-phased by this problem." Snape sneered as they watch the headmaster conjure picnic tables for and out side lunch. " Draco is not taking this well he hasn't left Mr. Weasleys and Ms. Ganger's care. This stress is not good for him or the children."

"Have you got anything new in your bonding research?"

"Yes I have. Since Lucius is the one that sired both the twins and Draco the bond will transferred the Veelan powers and blood to the children. The bond would think of them as incomplete but part of Draco. All we have now do is switch them back."

"Severus your are the greatest potion master in the world." The werewolf beamed at his mate. "Draco will be so happy I'm sure he'll explode."

"KABOOM!"


	20. Shield against everything but hormones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** **By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 20 "A Shield Against Everything except Hormones"**

"NO!" Draco screamed as he saw the explosion come from the castle. He was struggling violently in Ron's arms. Ron eventually released Draco-Harry due to the fact he was kicked so hard in his shins he saw stars.

"Harry come back here it's not safe!" Hermione ran after the pregnant seeker only to be left in his dust.

"I'm going to my mate he needs me!" Draco raced to the front gates he got there just in time to catch the falling veela.

"Harry!" Harry stumbled the last few steps into the waiting arms of his mate.

"Hey Draco." Was all he said before passing out.

"Really I didn't know better I would swear you and Mr. Potter had changed rolls." Madame Pomphry muttered as she bandaged the last of Harry's burns.

"It's not Like I planned on doing it to get burned." Harry whined. When she tied the bandage tight. "Ow!"

"Now you know not to pretend to be a Gryffindor." Sneered Snape as he walked purposely in to the room trying not to run in and look like he was worried half to death. "But since you mange to save your fellow students and eliminated the gas 100 points to Slytherin."

"He need rest and the burn salve will help prevent scaring. Other then that his Veelan powers shall heal him quick enough but it'll take a few days for his transformation to go back to human form." The potions master gave her a curt dismissive nod then waited till she was in her office before reeling into his nephew. Harry James Potter I swear you nearly had me in an early grave worrying about you! Draco was a hysterical mess and made most undignified scene by kicking Mr. Weasley hard in the shins and screaming for you at the top of his lungs. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhh…. I'm sorry?" suddenly Harry was swept up in a hug by strong caring arms.

"You scared us all, you foolish child why didn't you escape with every one else." Harry was shocked. No one had ever hugged him like this. No on ever care if any thing happened to him. Sure he had friends that cared but I was just different when you had family to care and love you.

"I'm sorry uncle I …" he started to sobbed in to his godfathers arms.

"It's alright your safe now just promise me you'll never do anything like that again. I swear Remus has worn a whole in my chamber floor."

"You know I can't promise that uncle I'll promise to try not to get in to situations like that." Mumble and he snuggled deeper in then potion master's arms.

"Well that was a very Slytherin answer. But I'll take what I can get so tell me what happened in there." Harry pulled away from the warm of his uncle and explained the whole story not leaving anything out. Starting with Blaise's threats to the D A meeting set up to find the spy. Then being hit with curses to the battle with the silver Vampire.

"I see so Lucius is working against the Dark lord. I knew eventually he would get tried of the shadow life. However the question remains, how did you survive the explosion? "

"Well remember in second year when I pulled the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat?" Snape nodded listening care fully to his godson's tale. "Well At the time I asked for help to defeat the Basilisk. In the room I asked for something to defend me from the explosion, and it gave this." Harry held out his hand displaying a small snake like ring. "Then I put on the ring like this and…" in a flash the ring became a full sized shield with the Slytherin crest shining brightly upon it's face.

"There seems to be a pattern forming. First the sword now the shield, all the founders had battle armor. There was a great war before this school was founded. It seems that you have found two pieces. If you can find the other two, they may help protect you in your battle against the Dark Lord." Harry deactivated the shield and placed the ring backed in his pocket. " We'll talk more about it later Draco is right out side waiting to see you. Miss Granger had to perform to claming charm on him and he still had to take a sedative potion."

"Oh god he must be pissed at me for scaring him like that. I wonder if my wings can fly me to a good hiding spot." Harry dropped his head on his godfather's shoulder.

"Some Gryffindor you are you take out a silver vampire but are afraid of you own mate." chuckled the potion master.

"Said mate is pregger and access to my unstable magic."

"You're right it's been nice knowing you." Just then Draco burst in to the room.

"HARRY!" he ran straight for the Veelan throwing himself at his mate. Both veela and mate fell over the side of the bed, with Harry laying on his back, swirly-eyed and a slightly heavy Draco on top of him. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I was so worried the twins were worried. They have been jumping all about in stomach. Harry, have you nothing to say about you foolish behavior!"

"Draco I don't think he can you knocked him out throwing yourself on him." Draco blushed and removed him self from his fallen mate. Then he and professor Snape returned the veela back to bed and waited for Harry to wake up again.

"Damn Failure once again! I will not return your EYE! You have failed to return my child." Lucius stalked around his study yelling at the two silver vampires.

"Lord Malfoy, Laval was not one of our strongest members. We had no idea the veela had a soul bond with the wizard. But we do have someone that is stronger than the half breed."

"He had better be if you ever what to see your eye again."

" As you wish Lord Malfoy." And the two vampires vanished.

"Damn you Potter! You stole my child. I will have him back, you'll see and when I do you and the half-breed suffer greatly. Then the whole world will bow down to me!"

Three days after the gas incident Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing. He was stiff and sore but glad that the wings were gone. He entered the great hall for a spot of lunch and nearly fell over at the sight that greeted him. Draco had his own table between the head table and the student tables. Not only was he eating like there was no tomorrow the table was piled high with everything imaginable.

"Harry has been there for two days." Ron said as he came up behind him. "We had to give him his own table because he attacked anyone that came near his food."

"You're not serious are you he's so petite."

"Tell that to Neville and Seamus. Neville reached for the same cross bun at the same time Harry did and Harry threw him across the room. Seamus commented that Harry was getting to big to fit on his firebolt, which earned him a black eye."

"Draco! Your out of that blasted hospital!" Draco-Harry came running up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. At the same time letting this food covered robes stain his mate's clean white shirt.

"Yes love, uhh… glad to see you're eating well." Harry was surprised to feel his stomach had increased in size. It saddened him to know that he was missing the growth of his children but he hid his pain in the Malfoy smirk.

"I am, but you're not." Draco pulled the Veelan to his table and piled food on to an empty plate. "Now you're not to leave till this plate is clean." Harry shrank back from the glaring teen.

'It must be hormones.' The Veela tucked into his food as Draco stood over him. "This is delicious love you picked all my favorites." Draco beamed at Harry and relaxed. Then he sat down to finish eating. 'Dodged the proverbial bullet there.'

'I HEARD THAT HAROLD JAMES POTTER!' Harry winced as he slowly turned to face his fuming mate.

"SO you think I'm a hormonal tyrant don't you? I can't believe you!" Draco got up and ran out crying.

"Go after him and apologize."

"I didn't say anything." Harry looked up at his godfather pleading for understanding.

"Mate's of magical creatures are telepathic. Trust me when I say that anything you think or say or do from now on will be your fault until you switch back then it will be his fault." Smirked the potion master before returning to his own mate.

'I am in deep shit.' With that in mind Harry torn out of the great hall and in to Hogsmeade to buy the biggest I'm sorry gift he could find.


	21. Please Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** **By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 21 "Please forgive Me."**

After three weeks in the preverbal doghouse Harry was finally allowed back in to their rooms. He was glad to be away from his godfathers, not that he didn't love them, it was just even with the silencing charms the living room walls still shook. It was not hard to guess what they were doing. After two days with them he wished he were back in the room of requipment.

After putting his foot in his mouth Harry had run in to town an bought the biggest stuff dragon and pleaded with his bed room door for hour before the Draco opened the door to take the offered gifted and throwing out his trunk. He spent the first week in the room of requipment. Everyday he'd send Draco chocolate roses spell to look and feel like real roses. Yet another failed attempt to woo back his mate.

The second week Remus dragged him out of the room of requipment and down to the dungeons. The werewolf said that she should stay with his family and that this would be an excellent time to get to know Severus. Well he soon learned the mating habits of the werewolf and his mate. Not even 10 minutes through the door the potion master drag his mate to the bedroom. By dinner they both came out thoroughly shagged out. This went on every day and he didn't understand. 'Why?' why would any one in their right mind want to be subjected to that kind of pain? Sex hurt and it was painful but this was not the case for his godfathers. They both looked so happy and in love that he couldn't help envy them.

So this was added incentive to get back with Draco. Harry had really missed his mate. He felt safe in his arms especially at night when the pasted chased him with memories of his more rough and dominate clients. He would wake in a cold sweat feeling shame and dirty for what was done to him and there was nor Draco to hold him and tell him he wasn't a freak. Along with the chocolates, which were sent every morning without fail,he would send little trinkets and toys to show how sorry he was. He also tried to talk to him during class but was given the silent treatment. He pleaded with Hermione and Ginny to ask Draco to forgive him on his behalf. It was another week before Draco spoke to him and that was only to tell him "Thanks of the candy and stuff but your still not forgiven."

Half way in to the third week Harry decided to put his heart and soul on the line in front of every one he spent the entire night in the room of requipment put all his charm skills to the test to create the first song howler. The next morning Hedwig flew in to and delivered soft pink letter along with his daily chocolates. Draco abandoned his breakfast in favor of his chocolates. He had gotten really spoiled by them and looked forward to them each morning. As he ate on of the petals he open the letter wonder what Harry had to say in begging for forgiveness. Suddenly the sounds of piano filled the room. And the letter tore up into little hearts and Draco's former voice started to sing. The whole hall was silent as they watch Harry's memories of his time with Draco flash in the charmed ceiling a above.

**I still feels like our first night together**

**Feels like the first kiss and…**

**It's getting better baby**

**No one can better this **

**I'm still hold on and you're still the one**

**The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get**

**Only feels much stronger and I wanna love you longer**

**You still turn the fire on**

**So if you're feelin' lonely… don't**

**You're the only one I'd ever want**

**I only want to make it good**

**So If I love you a little more than I should…**

**Please forgive me I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need ya like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Still feels like are best times are together**

**Feels like the first touch**

**We're still getting' closer baby**

**Can't get close enough but I'm still holdin' on**

**You're still number one **

**I remember the smell of your skin**

**I remember everything**

**I remember all your moves **

**I remember you**

**I remember the night ya l know I still do**

**So if you're feelin' lonely… don't**

**You're the only one I'd ever want**

**I only want to make it good**

**So If I love you a little more than I should…**

**Please forgive me I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need ya like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**The one thing I sure of**

**Is the way we make love**

**And the one thing I depend on**

**Is for us to stay strong**

**With every word and every breath I'm prayin'**

**That's why I'm sayin'...**

**So if you're feelin' lonely… don't**

**You're the only one I'd ever want**

**I only want to make it good**

**So If I love you a little more than I should…**

**Please forgive me I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need ya like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

By the end of the sound Draco was in tears. Harry really loved him and it was not just because he was carrying his children. He franticly looked around for Harry but he had not come down for breakfast. He ran up to the head table and pleaded with Remus for the whereabouts of his mate. The werewolf took pity on the young mother to be and told him where Harry could be found. Draco ran as fast as his pregnant body would allow outside and down to lake.

"Draco are you alright? Why are you running? You should sit down and rest!" Harry panicked when he saw his mate sobbing and running toward him. He stood up to meet the smaller boy only to be knocked down as Draco jumped in to his arms.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry for throwing a snit I missed you so much I love you so much I forgive you please forgive me for being a Prat."

"Love I forgive you. I know I was wrong I missed you terribly please can I came home."

"I'd like that. My home is with you, you have my heart." even through the tears Draco snog the life out of him. The kiss was cut short with the thundering cheering that was behind them. Turns out the whole school had followed the smaller teen and were happy to see the two seekers happy once again.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry was brought back to the present by the soft call of his mate.

"Are you okay, love?" the Veelan crawled on the bed and curled around his mate.

"I'm fine just thinking of how much I love you."

"I love you too." Draco dropped a kiss on top of Harry's head and held him closer. "Severus says the potion should be done soon, maybe in time for Christmas."

"Yeah hard to believe it's been over two months. It feels like it has been years. I got my mum back two new godfathers and a beautiful mate all in one go."

"Yes it has been over whelming for both of us but I think the mate thing is the best thing to happen to you."

"Yes" chuckled the Veela "it has be the best part."

"Harry it's has been quite I am worried Dumbledore has been avoiding us since the gas incident and father hasn't made a move since then and you-know-who hasn't sent any visions."

"I know I'm worried too. But Severus and have been doing research about the armor of the founders. I have already received the Gryffindor sword and the Slytherin shield we're now trying to find the other two pieces. It is said that Helga Hufflepuff had chest armor made of the last silver tree after it fell. The silver tree is stronger then any know metal or wood. Rowena Ravenclaw had a headband made of the Elvin crystals of Airison. The crystals helps control and guide elemental magic. But so far we have no idea where to look for them."

"I could write my mother she is descended from the Ravenclaw line through her mother's side. Maybe she might have an Idea or two." Draco felt left out in things because of his temporary pregnancy. He was defiantly looking forward to switching back. He hate feeling helpless unable to protect his mate and feeling dependant on his form body to protect him and their children.

"That's a great idea love…" suddenly Remus' head popped through the fire.

"Harry you're needed now the silver Vampires have returned and I don't think they come in peace.

"I'm on my way." Then the head in the fire disappeared.

"Hell Harry you are not going!"

"I'm sorry love this is my job."

"Well what about when we switch back? You're not going to put our children in danger!"

"Draco it's my fate." Oh now he was pissed. Draco jumped out of bed and slapped his former face.

"Don't you pull this fate destiny shit with me, Harry Potter! You are only human! You are a child made of flesh and blood just like me. And I won't let you kill yourself or our children for this war that should be fought by the adults!"

"That's just it I'm not a child I never was. I love you Draco but this world believes I am their only hope. I can't abound my responsibility to them or our twins. They are counting on me to bring them into a world of peace. I'm not doing this just because the world expects it I'm doing it because I want to protect you the twins and our future."

"Stupid Gryffindor." Draco couldn't fight him; he knew Harry was right. He threw his arms round his mate trying to stop time and hold in there with his tears.

"Selfish Slytherin." Harry chuckled affectionately before giving Draco on last kiss before her left for battle.

"Remus what is going on?"

"The headmaster has double the wards to prevent the Silver vampires from entering the school after your last battle. So there are two standing outside the gates and ward they sent word that they only want the Veelan half-breed."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint them."

"Wait they are claim that want vengeance for their fallen brother they calling for a kousen no youkai. The battle of the demons."


	22. Battle of Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes****By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 22 "Battle of Demons"**

"SHIT, shit, shit. I read a bout this it means full form and only two weapons the one left alive is declared winner. There is and then the elder of the Guardians will pass judgment on the fallen soul. If I lose then that mean my soul may never make it to the next world."

"I know Harry it is a law that is older then time when the world first came from the Garden of Eden. Muggles think the magical creatures vanished with time and the wizarding world believes the garden is still there to serve feed them Immortality and we the creatures of the gods are just beasts of burden to serve them or die."

"Remus…"

"No, Harry now is not the time to worry about me. You have to concentrate on the battle a head of you. I took this from Dumbledore's office when he left to meet the vampires." Harry's eyes widened as he saw the werewolf pull the sorting hat out of his pocket.

"I know why I am here when I should be on my shelf back there."

"Do you always talk in rhyme?"

"Potter we're here about battles not my talking. Now pull your sword and Quit your sulking." Harry glared at the hat as he drew the Gryffindor sword.

"Before you go hat do you have a clue to were the armor of the founders is?"

"You have the sword and the shield. There is no more I can yield. Look to the earth and the trees. Say a pray to an open breeze. No more can I say, but you believe in what come May."

"Stupid hat that made no sense!" the hat didn't respond as Fawks flew by and spirited it away.

"Harry you better go. Leave the hat alone for now." the Veelan glared one last time before leaving the castle for the battlegrounds.

* * *

"Knock, knock" 

"Enter!"

"Uncle Severus! Harry went to battle you have to go talk him out of It." The pregnant teen threw himself at his godfather.

"Draco I can't Lupin said there has been a challenge made and the vampires demand the battles of demon's. That and the fact we have been locked in here against our will."

"WHAT?"

"Remus spelled the door before he left. No one can leave once they enter and he grounded the magic in the room so we can't use our magic to get out." Severus was steaming. He was out smarted by his Gryffindor lover. Any other time he would have been proud of The werewolf's Syltherin's way of thinking, but right now he hated it.

"What about your floo?"

"He took the powder with him."

"And you don't know whether to praise him or strangle him right."

"Why do he have to be mated to two stubborn Gryffindors?" The potion's master collapsed on to the couch next to his godson. Draco just smiled and hugged him.

"Because we love them. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"I can help you. That's if you ask nicely." giggle the smiling witch in the painting.

"Brace yourself Draco I think were going to be in for some serious trouble Evans style."

* * *

There were no words of wisdom or encouragement as the Headmaster left he newly formed clearing in the snow. Only the thought of their quick death to further his plans, and Harry knew it. 

"We've come to avenge out fallen brother Veelan! Step on the battlefield and meet your fate."

"We do not have to battle. Your fallen brother had attacked me and my mate. I have no wish to cause more death of an almost extinct race." Harry stepped close to but not in the battle circle. He was there with Remus as his second. Both were stripped to their waist and ready to transformation a moments noticed.

"Our race does not matter without the eye to watch over our coven we are better off dead. If you wish to end this now hand over the wizard with child. Only then we shall leave you in peace."

"That is not going to happen the wizard is my mate and that child is mine."

"Then prepare to die." the silver vampires removed their robes and entered the circle.

"Wait" Remus stopped Harry from entering the circle. "What is this EYE you speak of? Why is it so important?"

"Wolf you are out of line!" yelled the taller of the two silvers.

"No brother he has a right to know why they are about to die." the smaller of the two ignored his brothers protests and stepped forward. "They Eye of Oden has watch over our coven since the being. It was a gift when one of our silvers married his daughter. It severed us our protection against extinction. It extends our life beyond that of a wizard and increases our power so we can protect ourselves. We have lived in peace for centuries letting the world believe that we died out. That is until a traitor sold the eye for power. His greed lead to his death by the elders hand and now we are slaves until the Eye is returned to the coven."

"If we retrieve the eye for you will you leave and never return."

"No wolf it is not as simple. We will battle and should we die the others will take our place till the eye is returned by will. Any who takes the eye will be cursed with a slow painful death."

"So Mr. Malfoy has to willing hand over to you before you can return it to your home." Harry was shocked but not surprised it seemed that was the any of rare magic items.

"Yes other wise we would have taken it back along time ago."

"Then we have no choice but to fight."

"You are wise for someone so young."

"I have experienced things in this life no one should I know more about fate and destiny then any should." Harry stepped in the circle. "I will not let your deaths be in vain I will return your eye and destroy the Lord Malfoy that is a promise."

"We wish you luck should you succeeded us. But remember our customs when returning the for it could be more deadly then this mere battle."

"I understand." Harry stepped farther into the ring and Remus followed. "I call the guardians of heaven and hell to appear for the this battle of honor!"

Just then clouds started to form and the ground started to shake. Then a huge flame of fire appeared melting the surrounding snow and ice and then devils demon stepped out from it's flame. The demon had the horns of a bull and robes for blood red his eyes were yellow as a cat and spoke with a growl to every word.

"I am the guardian of hell I await this battle of souls."

Just then the storm clouds above swirled and formed a cocoon shape which land beside the demon of hell. When the clouds cleared there stood an angel with transparent wings and robes of pure silver and white. And his long silver hair tied back as to show off his elfin-like ears.

"I am the guardian of heaven I await the battle of mortals and protect any and all innocents from this battle."

"There are no innocents in battle." snorted the demon. "There is just blood and souls."

"That's what you believe. I do not speak of these warriors, but of their mates that have come to witness this battle."

"What!" Harry and Remus shouted then turn to see Draco and Severus running toward them there the cold wet snow and mud.

"I thought you said they were locked in?" the veela hissed at the werewolf.

"I did. They were locked in if you want to blame someone, blame your mother. She is the only on who could have gotten them out.

"Uncle Severus, Draco don't come any closer this is the ring of battle no human can enter or their life is forfeited."

"But..."

"He's right Draco you have the twins to think about." the Potion master held back his godson then place a warming charm on the both of them as he watched as his other godson and his mate battle for their lives. Once inside that circle there was no way to stop or protect them.

"Let the battle begin!" roared the demon.

All four magical creatures transform instantly. 'Remmy I'll go for the little guy he's the brains you handle the muscle.'

'Right.' the wolf leapt into action pouncing on the silver bat before he could get off the ground. He was tossed off but he jumped back. Harry was right when he said this guy was just the muscle. The Silver was attacking only with brute force and not even doing it his advantage. Remus had no problem using this weaken and tore the Bat's right wing.

The Silver howled in pain as The wolf attacked from the back.

Harry on the other hand was not having such luck. The smaller vampire was very keen and cunning he did not go into a full transformation. He had his wings which at first seemed to be useless as they were like actually bat the extended out of his arm and formed to his body. He had free movement to attack which he did with a iron sword. They clashed swords and were even in strength. Harry used his powerful wing to wing trying to give himself the advantage but struck from behind in mid flight. The silver glided to the ground and smirked. "Did you really think my wings were of no use?" he swung his sword to cut off the veela's head.

"One mistake I won't make again" Harry growled as he blocked the blow with the Slytherin shield. He then swung his sword low as he could to and disable one of his wings. He did not meet his intended target but was able to make a huge gash in the Silver's leg.

"You are fast for a half breed."

"I am more then the average half breed." They clashed swords once again.

Remus' battle was almost done he had the silver down with fatal wounds. "If you yield I will give you a quick death."

"I will not yield to the likes of you."

"Then die with no mercy." Remus stood on his hind legs and started to claws at the fallen vampire.

"You are strong but your heart is weak" the silver pulled a dagger from his gauntlet. "Say goodbye to you mate."

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry was too far from Draco he couldn't stop the dagger.

Draco saw the dragger come towards him and instinctually curled over his swollen belly.

He shut is eyes and prayed for his babies as he waited for the weapon to hit. There was a bright light that suddenly surrounded him and the he heard a faint thunk sound.

"What was that?" Draco opened his eyes to find he was wearing a silver coat of armor and it was form fitted to his slightly round body.

"It is the armor of Helga Hufflepuff. She left it in my care before crossing over. She knew this day would come and you would need it's protection." the angel gracefully landed beside the young mother to be. I kept it buried in the earth below Hogwarts to hold the wards and to be here ready for you when the time came."

"Thank you sir. You saved our babies."

"Your children are powerful and they love you very much they will not resist the Bond of you and your mate. They will be Veelan as are you." Draco was about to ask how the angel knew all this but was distracted by Harry's battle cry.

"You dare attack my family! You will die!" Harry flew toward the Vampire and knocked the sword from his hands. He tossed his own weapons away ant attacked with his raw power and strength. He dug his clawed hand into the vampire's chest and sent pure element fire in to the dying corpse.

"The Battle is over!" The demon Roared.

"We now pass judgment. They souls are bound to mortally and will be given to hell's guardian." The angel declared as he caused the souls to rise from their bodies and scream for mercy.

"You are too generous. I know just what to do with these two souls." chuckled the demon and he took them screaming through the flames to the underworld.

"You fought well and fair young warriors and have earned your reward." Harry and Remus knelt before angel. "I grant you the knowledge and power of the founders and the blessings of the gods of heaven. You shall never be born in this world alone again."

"Thank you guardian of heaven. Thank you gods of heaven we cherish your gift." Harry and Remus spoke as one and both had tears in their eyes.

"This battle is over but the war is still on going. I wish you luck young warriors. I will return when the blessed are born they are now protected by the heavens." the angel stretched his wings out an gathered wind around him the vanished in the clouds of grey.

Draco and Severus stood a short distance away listing to the angels words and became confuse by the cryptic blessing. After the angel had left Draco finally was able to demand answers.

"What was he talking about? What did he do to you? Are you hurt? WHAT"S GOING ON?"

"Calm down draco you'll upset the twins." the veela took the smaller teen in his arms calming his frazzled nerves. " The angel said when ever we are reborn we will never be alone. So if I was reborn you would be reborn too because you are my soul mate. We will always be together."

"Oh I love you so much Harry! I'm happy we'll always be together. I could never live without you."

"Don't cry love." he held his mate tighter. "The angel also gave us the knowledge and powers of the founders of Hogwarts to help us defeat Voldemort. We are not too badly injured but we could both use some pain potions. As for what's going on you and uncle Severus here left the castle when you should have stayed and almost gotten yourself killed. Not to mention the fact you have no winter cloaks on to keep you from freezing. Which you will be punished for when we get back to our rooms." Draco's eyes widen at the veela's smirk.

"The same goes for you Severus I kept you locked in for a reason. Now I will have to think of a way to punish my mate."

"I am not a child Remmy I will always find a way to be by your side when you are in danger." the potion master used his mate's pet name hoping to lessen his punishment.

"Be that as it may such actions will not go unnoticed."

"Say how did you two get out of the chamber anyway. Moony warded the door and rooms well. He is the DADA professor."

"Well it was your mum who helps us."

"And I'm never asking that witch for any thing ever again."

Flash Back

"_What do you want for setting us free?"_

"_I what a family portrait done with an aging spell on the twins so they can grow-up with their real selves. And second I want free movement so I can go out side of Hogwarts."_

"_What! You'll reek havoc on the whole world!"_

"_Severus I doubt she will be able to do that. I can understand the portrait so you be with your grandchildren but why do you want to have free movement?"_

"_I want to go visit Cissy an I will be able to spy on a few people."_

"_No Lilly it's too dangerous this paint is the only thing we have left of you."_

"_Nothing will happen to me I don't exist as far as they know and I have four friends who want freedom too."_

"_So you want us to free you so you can free them." Draco seemed to understand where this was head but wasn't sure they should Harry would kill the if any thing happed to his mother's painting._

"_I promise nothing will happen to me. I'll even give you a shortcut on how to get there."_

"_We have no choice Sev our mates need us."_

"_Fine We give a wizards promise to free you and do the portrait."_

"_Ok hold on tight I promise this won't hurt a bit and is completely safe for the twins."_ _ A bright blue light surround the two Slytherins. When the light faded they screamed. Well sort of._

' _I'm a ferret!' squeaked a black ferret with a bulging belly and white streak of fur where Harry's scar should be._

'_Well I should have known she would do this.' barked the black wolf._

"_Well it seems you take your mates animgus form. Your bonds influence transformation. If they had transformed before this is what they look like just different coloring._

'_Great one transformation and it's haunting me and cursing Harry. Shit Harry we have to go stop them!'_

' _Remus is a were-wolf so I guess this is why I'm a wolf. Fuck Remmy is in danger!'_

_Both animals started to bark and squeak to be let out._

"_Oh right your on a mission. Behind that couch is a exit just big enough for you both to fit through it will take you both out of the castle. Once out side you be back to normal." _

_With out a bark of thanks they were rushing to freedom._

End flash back

"so My new animgus form is a ferret?"

"Yes, but at least I was a cute ferret you were a fat ugly ferret." Harry just laugh and held his mate closer.

"Come on it's cold out here time you were back insde you still have punishment to receive."

"But Harrrryyyyy..." The veela dragged the reluctant teen off leaving the elders in their wake.

"Hmmm... It's nice to hear we have something in common love. We shall have to explore that more after your detention. Maybe we can run together under the moon."

"I'd like that, but you can't give me detention I am a professor."

"I have a Heart shaped paddle that says your wrong." there was a pregnant pause before the potions master tore off for the dungeons. Remus gave him a 10 second head start before following his mate to their den.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I am Done moving all my data from my old computer to my new laptop. Holidays are over and so is the editing. I'll update sometime this week promise. thanks for reading and keep reviewing.


	23. I love you and I'm never going to stop

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Lime warning slash! **

**Chapter 23 "I Love you and I'm never going to stop."**

This was not going as planned. The veela was still alive and the child was growing fast. It must be Potter's magic. The boy looks as big as hippogryph. Well things change, plans change he would have that child he will have the Dark lords power and there will be nothing to stop his rule of the wizarding world.

"Headmaster? There was an owl for you after you left the hall so I brought it up with your tea." He was broken from his thoughts as his deputy called to him.

"Thank you Minerva. I guess I was lost in thought." He smile eyes twinkling. Yes he was lost in thoughts of power that he thought was his due.

"Albus are you tired? Maybe you should rest. A man your age should not be sitting is a drafty office."

"No worries. I shall be around for a very long time, my dear."

* * *

"That hurt Harry!" the pregnant teen glared as he rubbed his sore arse. 

"Well you should not have been at the field."

"Well too bad I'll be there no mattered how kinky you get."

"What? Me? Kinky? …" sputter the shocked veela. " I … I…"

"Harry I was only teasing you." Draco saw the panic in his former face and tried to calm the veela.

"Well it was not Funny! I would never hurt you like that. Sex is nothing but pain and blood and I hate it."

'Oh my poor Harry.' Draco gathered Harry in to his arms ignoring the other teen struggling protest. "Love I am sorry what happen but that was not love hell that wasn't even sex that was rape. I know you would never hurt me and I would kill myself before I did that to you. I love you Harry and I want to trust me."

"I trust you but I'm scared I don't know what to do. They keep haunting my dreams Sometimes my memories flood to my mind I feel like I'm drowning. I want themto stop I want to fight but I just know it would hurt more if fought them. So I just let them I'm just to weak."

"Harry you are not weak. Let me show you how strong you are how loved you are. Do you trust me enough to touch you?"

"You are touching me." Said the confused veela.

"I mean touch your bare skin with mine?" now Harry started to shake.

"I don't think th…" suddenly Draco cover Harry's lips with him own and held the kiss till his former body relaxed in his arms.

"Shhh…. We're not going make love but I want to show you the pleasure of being loved." Harry was still shaky but he trust his mate. He had to let go of the past maybe Draco was the only one who could help him. The former Slytherin led his mate in to the bathroom where he had filled a bath and then begun to divest them of their clothes. The former Gryffindor blushed as he watched Draco undress. It was weird to see your body from the out side looking in. Ever since the switch he had never really though about it. Now he could think of nothing else. Part of him wondered if Draco was disgusted to be trapped in the ugly body of Harry Potter. Then Draco's veelan side was getting turned on at the sight of his former body starting to undress him. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and stroking the swollen belly in front of him. These were his babies, this was his mate, and he wanted more than anything to be one with them, but he was afraid. Harry was shaken from his thoughts as he felt himself gently led to the bath.

"It's alright Harry I'll take care of you." Draco guided the shaking veela to the huge lake size bath then slowly submerged their bodies in to the warm water. Draco kept his distance as to not scare his love.

"Relax Harry I'm going to slowly move closer to you. I won't hurt you, love." Harry nodded as he tried to relax his stiff body. Draco moved slowly never letting go of Harry's hand. Soon he was sitting on his lap with their hardening members touching one another. Harry turned started to pull away when he felt a wave of magic wash over him. When he looked back at Draco he saw the Slytherin in his rightful body. He once again had long silky blonde hair and piercing silver grey eyes. Harry stared at his reflection in the bath water. His green eyes and shaggy black hair was staring back at him.

"Draco how?"

"It's a glamour but it only last 30 minutes. I experimented just after the accident I thought we wouldn't had to pretend to be someone we weren't. Unfortunately the twins magic interfered with the spell so I never mentioned it to you. There is one other side affect the twins refuse to be hidden by any glamour." Sighed Draco as his belly was still big and round. " Besides I thought you would feel better not kissing yourself. I know I may act like I love myself but I'm not going to shag myself." Harry sighed and let out a small laugh. Draco was pleased he was able get his raven haired mate to smile. Then slowly he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.

"Draco?" Harry stiffened.

"shhh… It's okay relax love I won't hurt you." Then the Slytherin kissed him so tender and gentle that he let a tear escape from his eye. "I love you Harry."

"I'm scared Draco."

"I know, but I won't let anything hurt you." The two began to kiss more with passion and feelings. Slowly Draco started to grind his erection to Harry's and the Gryffindor started to respond in kind. The Slytherin let his hands slowly wander around the beautiful body before him but he never went below the surface of the water. He would save that for when they were mated and his love was no longer afraid. Harry was getting desperate he need more but more what? He pulled the blonde closer to him and grinded harder swallowing the moans that came from his mouth. It was too much he was feeling too much he needed was burning inside but he didn't know what to do, so he just kept kissing Draco in order to try and ease this pain.

The Slytherin could feel Harry's desperation and knew that his mate was close to completion. He pulled back from the kiss swollen lips to whisper softly in the Gryffindor's ear. "Just let go Harry I've got you."

Harry roared his release and fell limp in his mates arms. Draco quietly moaned his climax when he felt Harry's against his own, but he could wallow in the sated bliss I promised to watch over his mate and he would. He reach over tub and grabbed his wand he replaced the soiled water with fresh and heated water it to prevent a chill.

Harry woke in the arms of his mate but he didn't move. He didn't want to lose this feeling of peace and serenity. He watched as the spell wore of and he once again looked like the blonde Slytherin prince. "Thank you Draco."

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yes better than I thought I would be. You made me feel human and cared for, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you." He hold his mate tight as if he could push his feelings for the Gryffindor into his stubborn mate. "Now it's getting late and cold we should get out I hate being all pruny."

Harry smiled as he watch the pregnant teen remove himself from the water. Even after their beautiful moment Draco knew not to push his feeling. He didn't deserve such a wonderful mate that knew him so well. He followed his mate out of the water and to the warmth of their bed.

"Harry I don't understand something."

"What's that love?"

"You are an amingus already. You're an anaconda snake right? " Harry nodded as he curled close to his mate. "Then why did I turn into a ferret?"

"I think the twins magic did that. If you transformed into a snake your first instinct would be to lay eggs because your too far along to still have them in your body. Even though you're a wizard you would your rational that would have been over run with the animal instinct. That and the fact you would have killed Severus as a potential threat."

"That wouldn't have been good." Draco shivered at the image that brought to mind. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared to switch back?"

"A little. I'm scared about the twins what if I do something wrong. What if they don't like me? I want to switch back I miss them so much. For two and a half months I was the one to feed and protect my baby. Now you are the one feeling them grow and caring and watching over them what if the don't bound with me?"

"Harry they are going to love as much as I love you if not more because they know it's you. I feel them kick and act up more when you talk to them and sing to them softly at night. The roll in my stomach telling they are happy you're here with them. Your going to be a wonderful father." Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized how true everything he said was true. In the end Harry would leave him because he wouldn't need him.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired." He tried to roll away from those questioning eyes but, was held tightly in those strong yet caring arms.

"It's has to be something to make you want to hide. I told you my fear."

"I'm scared that once we're switch back you won't need me any more." Draco sobbed and buried his face in Harry's chest. "You'll have the twins and the Weasleys even Granger to help you and give you the love and support you need. Why would you want a half-breed veela in your life? So what if I'm your soul mate, I mean people live long happy lives with out them. You would have everything you need you won't need me."

"I'm not going to leave you. It's true that soul mates don't have to stay together but I want to stay with if you'll let." His voice trembled with emotion. "I know that I will have my friends love and support, but what about the love of a mate? I grew to close to that feeling I don't want to lose it. I want that love, because you love me because I'm me and nothing else." He held Draco tight and then whispered the a plea in his ear as the tears continued to fall. "Please let me stay, please love me."

"Oh Harry! Now your stuck with me! I LOVE YOU! And I'm never going to stop." The cried and they held each other as the fell into a dreamless sleep. They had won another battle today but there will always be another waiting to fought. For now the would let peace rein the night and let their love comfort them.


	24. What a way to start the day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 24 "What A way to start the day"**

"It's done." The potion mater wiped the sweat from his brow. Two months of hard work finally over. His godsons would back to their normal bodies.

"You truly are the greatest potion master there ever was."

"Was there an doubt, wolf?" Remus chuckled as he kissed his lovers neck.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"When the school leaves for the holidays. They will need to be isolated for at least two days. The switch back will be more taxing on their bodies as well as their magic. My most concern is the twins and their adapting during this change. They are only five months along I'm concern about the stress they will go through. In theory they should go through the change smoothly but they are Potters so there is telling what's going to happen."

"We'll use the guest room I make sure we will have everything we'll need to care for the boys. This way we'll be close by if they need us." Severus lend into his mates embrace. "So Severus what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't require anything I am pleased to have my mate back and I want my godsons well that is all."

"They will be fine and I'm happy that we're together again too, but I'm still going to get you a present."

"Remus I don't need a present."

"Of course you don't" Remus held his mate tighter. "No one needs a present, but you're going to get one, because I love you, and I want to show you I care. I know how much you love Christmas."

"I most certainly do not. I despise the retched holiday."

"Yes I can see that. That's why you have a store room full of presents for the children that are staying for the holidays. Especially the silver and green ones that are for you little Slytherin first years."

"How did you find out about that?" The potion master pull away from his lover in shock.

"Lilly. She was complaining her room was getting crowded with presents. It was blocking her view of the potion books she was studying."

"The damn witch never could keep a secret."

"I think it's a wonderful gesture, love. I know that you don't like anyone to know you have a soft spot for the children. I know for a fact that once the twins are born you're going to spoil them rotten."

"As if you'll be any different." Severus his workroom pulling Remus with him. " I am concern though. The Headmaster has been quiet of late. I know he wasn't please to know that you and Harry had survive that battle. I noticed at the battlefield he walked by us with a grim smile upon his face. Remus he is not the man he was 20 years ago."

"Your right he's not. If he was then Harry would not have been sent to those horrible muggles. Now is not the time to dwell on gloomy thoughts. He has a plan but he's not as cunning as my lover. You and I both know why he wanted Harry to die in Draco's body." The potion master slipped from his lover's arms to stand over the finished cauldron.

"It would weaken Harry's body and powers. If Harry dies Draco will lose control over his powers and the body will be drained and there would be no protection for the twins. It would take several months t recover that much power."

"Yes it would now we have to plan to protect them. We have just less than four months till they are born. We have to think of something or so help me I'll take Harry and Draco from here and hide them under Fidelius charm."

"Ever the Gryffindor." Sighed Severus as he calmed his mate. "I Think I might have an idea or two, for now I want you rest the Full moon just passed. We're going be busy with guard duty over the next three days."

"Yes Severus." Suddenly fell asleep in his mate's arms as his anger and energy left his body.

"Sleep love I'll watch over you." Whisper the potion master as he swept his mate in his arms and headed to their chamber.

* * *

It was really cold on the platform as Harry and Draco wave goodbye to there friends. They were leaving for the holidays and it would just be the two them in there year left at the castle. 

"Don't for get to study!"

"Hermione its Christmas ease up on them. We'll owl you, your presents mate. You better take good care of him Malfoy."

"Don't worry I will." Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his petite mate.

"Don't stay out side too long Harry it's freezing out here!"

"Yes Ginny. Happy Christmas! Give your mum and dad my love!" laughed Draco as they watch the train start to pull away from the station.

"We better get you inside its getting cold." Harry led Draco to an awaiting carriage.

"Harry can't we go Christmas shopping?"

"No. You need your rest beside Uncle Severus got us catalogs so we can shop by owl. It's too risky with the twins as big as they are. You can bare go five paces before you start to sway from exhaustion."

"I know, I know, but I just so bored and I feel like I'm confined to the castle. Most of all I Miss Flying!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but you'll fly again soon I promise. I know it's hard but just another few days you'll be free to do as you please." Draco could he the underlining fear lacing his voice. Even with all the reassurances he still thought he was going to leave once they were back to normal.

"I'm sorry for being a grouch I haven't had my daily chocolate fix."

"Well Remmy said you need more veggies and less candy."

"Please I won't tell!"

"Oh okay but if you get caught you got it from Ron." Harry smiled as he slipped a chocolate from his pocket to Draco's greedy hands. With in seconds the candy was just a chocolate memory.

"Thank you, love." With a happy sigh Draco snuggled into the warm embrace.

"Well how cute a half-breed and its mate." The snuggling teens shot up in their seats to see a young silver vampire sitting across from them.

"What do you want?"

"Well you sure are blunt Mr. Potter."

"Forgive him he's a Gryffindor and often speaks without thinking."

"Very smooth Mr. Malfoy. I see why my elders have been having trouble with you both."

"What do you mean? I was the one who met with all vampires."

"That is true but the one you didn't see dealt with Mr. Malfoy. As you can see I have not come any closer to you than this seat. I find myself draining slowly by just talking."

"Draco what is he talking about?"

"He speaks of the Crystal of Atlantis. I'm wearing it under my robes. It's a rare artifact that has been in the family for years. It holds the power of Pure light and can be deadly to any and all Vampires."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy my hat off to you. Yes Pure light is one of the few things that will kill us on sight. Pure light is hard to come as it is light bless by Apollo himself. I shouldn't be surprised though, I heard you received a blessing from the gods. I am not here for battle or revenge nor am I here for you children." Draco and Harry stiffened at his words. No one out side of their family knew there was one than one child.

"Fear not I'm the only one who knows of this as I am a seer. I have no wish to die but merely discuss the situation we have found ourselves."

"Sir…"

"Lantis. Please we need not be so formal."

"Well Lantis, Harry and I wonder of you sudden appearance in our carriage. If not to harm us them why are you here?"

"Well, I have seen the Dragon unite with the Phoenix. With them together the Gemini shall be born under the gods light. Then the darkness shall be banished back to the shadows for which they came."

"Another Prophecy that's as clear as mud."

"Harry, don't be rude. I'm sorry my mate doesn't trust easy."

"It is understandable but I will say this. Your children are blessed and should be guarded. The one of wisdom has fallen as the one of madness as risen and the one of darkness is planning. They all seek the blessed and only your pure light can stop them. I am one of the youngest of my clan they do not believe the words of babes, so I have come here against them to prove my word. In one moon cycle the elder will send another after you at this rate there won't be a clan left to save the eye. So I am here to help protect you and save my clan by returning the eye."

"How do you plan on achieving that? We have protection of our family."

"Yes the Werewolf and his mate. They are very strong indeed but I have power of the shadow magic I can prevent my clan from coming near you. As you can see I was able to get this close because there are no wards to keep me out of Hogwarts."

'We were right Harry. The headmaster wants you dead' he wants me weak so he can take our babies.'

'Don't worry love he won't get them, I promise. We will have to trust this guy he wants to save his clan and we want to protect our children.'

'You're such a Gryffindor. You're jumping in with out talking to Severus or Lupin.'

'Draco' the Veelan held his smaller mate a little tighter. 'I know it's risky but we need all the help we can get. We'll take him to Severus if you want but I feel we can trust him.'

"Lantis, Welcome to Hogwarts. Harry and I accept your offer for protection."

"I can sense that there is still a little mistrust, but I expected nothing less. I am at your service."

* * *

"Why are we playing host to a vampire?" 

"Because your godson is a Gryffindor and doesn't think with that half wit brain of his." the potion's master stretch as he rose from their bed.

"Oh he's my god son when he takes in Magical creatures and your godson when he excels at potions." Remus grumbled as followed his mate through their daily routine

"You got that right wolf."

"Why does he have to be in our guest room?"

"Because, The Old Fool; would never think to look for him here, in a werewolf's quarters." He watched his mate sit down at their small breakfast table. "Remmy are you feeling well?"

"Yes Severus just tired. I guess this past moon took more energy then I thought. I'll be fine in time for tonight." Slowly he nibbled on some dry toast.

"Very well, then. The boys will meet us here after the feast. I want to prepare the room for them. It is going to be stress full for the twins so I want to brew more claming potion just incase."

"Relax love everything will be fine you're a great potion Master. I'll get the other things like cool water and fresh blankets I'll make sure that we have plenty of supplies for treating them."

"Thank you Remus and I'll calm down once I brew the calming potion see you this evening." With a quick kiss to his mate cheek he turned and left. Once he was gone the werewolf ran to the loo to rid his stomach of his breakfast.

"What great way to start the day." Remus moaned as he washed up once again.

* * *

"Well Harry its time." 

"I'm nervous Dray." Draco and Harry were huddle under the invisibility cloak just out outside

"I know it's scary but these guys really miss their mum. I can tell they are excited they have been kicking me like crazy."

"I miss them too." Harry kneeled before the bugling belly then kissed and hugged it.

"Harry? Will you bond with me when we are back to normal?"

"You really want to bond with me?"

"Yes I do. You are my soul mate, my love, and I can't live with out you or the twins. I want all of you when you ready to have me."

"Draco Yes! I love you! Yes I'll bond with you!"

"Well it's about time!" both boys jumped as the potions master removed the cloak that covered them.

"Congratulation, Harry, Draco that's wonderful news." Remus ushered the stunned teens into their quarters.

"Well best wishes to you both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Lantis smiled as he entered the room.

"Thank you all now I think we should retire to the guest room for our potion." Draco smoothed out his robes and took the silent blushing Harry by the hand.

"This way, Draco. We have everything that you will need for the next 48 hours. Once taking this potion your souls will leave their bodies and return to their rightful bodies. In doing so you will relive you life's every memory up until this point. So you will see the memories of how the other has lived in your body. The three of us will stand watch until you awake. Draco I want you to take this calming potion before we start. Harry and the twins will be under a lot of stress so it'll be best to calm them now." Severus explained as he helped the pregnant teen in to the bed.

Draco nodded as he took the potion in hand. He felt his nervous body relax instantly. Harry took his place in the bed next to Draco's and waited for his potion. He didn't have to wait long as Remus entered with two large goblets.

"Cheers love I can't wait to see your emerald eyes again." Draco saluted his potion and down the foul tasting potion.

"I can't wait to see your Slytherin smirk." Harry smiled and then down his own potion.

Once both potions were gone the goblets fell from their hands and the world went black.


	25. Everything that makes me who I am

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 25 "Everything that makes me who I am."**

_The darkness is fading away to light there are voices. 'Mum and Dad. This was the day I was born.'_

_- there is little light and voices they're very cold and distant. All expect one. 'I was born in a world of darkness my mum is my light.'-_

_There is laughter and people a doggy and a man with a sad smile. 'Padfoot, Moony. We were happy. They loved me.'_

_- There is silence and cold. Funny creatures tending him and a fading light watches sadly. 'A Malfoy is never loved, but my mum loves me. Her light is fading but still shines for me.- _

_There is a crash hushed voices. Feelings of fear and darkness are overwhelming. 'Voldemort. No! Mum! Not the green light!_

_- The cold man arrives he smiles the light fades as she morns. 'He killed them. Helped the monster kill them.'-_

_They are filled hate they control the darkness they control pain. 'Why do they hate me? Please let me out I'll be good! please let me out.'_

_- Standing here reciting lesson after lesson the cold has returned and pain shoots through and darkness falls. 'Malfoy are perfect not stuttering idiots. Yes father I'm sorry. Un, duex…' _

_The beast stands over smiling with hatred pain rip through 'Why am I punished. The pain hurts. Stop, Stop I'll be good!' "But you are good you're a good little whore."_

_- The cold is back he bring death with him. "Watch what I do boy. Muggles are filthy vermin. Adva kadava!" 'That girl was the same age as me.'_

_The beast has return and he bring the man with smiles and money. _

"_So pretty, please suck me pretty." _

"_Oh you're so tight." _

"_You like pain don't you?"_

"_I love to see you bleed." _

'_I'm a whore that is all I'll ever be.'_

_- The dark ness the dampness just another lessen to be learned "Draco A Malfoy Shows no weakness! you'll stay here for two days and you better not show how weak you are!" 'Show no weakness show no love, for you have no hope.'_

_There is a giant he brings peace and hope. "Harry you're a wizard." 'I'm not a freak I'm a wizard.' _

_-Owls bring news and letters and hope. "You've been accepted into Hogwarts." 'A place to escape. A sanctuary. Hope._

_Standing on the stool we each other…_

_Who he is? He is beautiful his eyes are gorgeous. 'He's just like me.'_

_- There he is? He is beautiful his eyes are gorgeous. 'He's just like me.' _

_Light and dark, dark and light, we fight and secretly we love. Who are you? Why would you want some one tainted as me?_

_- I choose your side. I choose you. The darkness follows me and I push you away year after year. I want so bad to tell you I see you not the mask. I hope you see me too._

_No! I want no more! I Fight them I fight the darkness but it overwhelms me yet again._

_- The bastard is gone now is the chance for freedom Mother we must leave! Now!_

_Pain! It hurts and it reminds me I'll always be a whore whether it's to muggle men or Death Eaters I am nothing but a whore. _

"Severus something is wrong!"

"What is it?"

"Harry is bleeing!"

"_Take this feak!" please no! "This is just a reminder of who you are!" the pain! The knife sliced into his ass over and over again spelling out the word, 'Whore'. yes that is all I'll ever be nothing more than a fuck toy. _

"His body is reliving these memories. There is nothing we can do for him."

"But we have to something!" the potion master held his struggling mate.

"Remmy listen to me Harry is strong he will pull through he has to face his past if he is ever to fully heal." The werewolf could do nothing more then cry in his mates arms a Harry thrashed around in the bed before them.

"_You freak you did this on purpose!" No, no, I didn't! Please let me go. "That is 5 lashes for ruining dinner and 5 for running!" _

_Whack! _

_God help me!_

_Whack!_

_It hurts!_

_Whack!_

_Why?_

_Whack!_

_I feel my blood draining._

_Whack!_

_Just let me die._

"_Let's make this interesting boy!" Oh god, stay away! There is nothing I can do he shoves that dildo far up my ass. He does it dry because he loves to watch me bleed._

"_Now for the last five"_

_Whack!_

_Kill me Please! That whip is pushing that thing deeper inside me!_

_Whack!_

_I'm sorry please stay away!_

_Whack!_

_Stop! Just let me die!_

_Whack!_

_It's my fault! I should never have survived._

_Whack!_

_I am a worthless freak._

"The children are safe his magic is protecting them from the constant attacks."

"Merlin, Severus how much more can he go through? It's been 24 hours already!"

"I don't know. Draco is closer to waking as he does not have the experiences Harry does. Lucius was not a father but a cold dictator. He ruled over them with an iron fist but he did not torture them like this. Harry on the other hand was raised by a monster. It's a miracle he grew up as innocent and loving as he his.

_

* * *

- Where am I? "You're worthless excuse for an heir! You let that mud -blood get more owls than you. Curior!" No! I did my best! "You're not good enough to be a Malfoy!"_

_-Hogwarts. Home. I'm safe here. "What do you want Malfoy?" You, Harry only you._

_-"Detention!" I'm sorry Harry. "Thanks a lot Malfoy I hate you!" NO! I didn't mean it._

_- Harry is me I am Harry. The baby!_

_- My body Burns! It's too hot! I must get clean!_

_-Babies! There are two now and I love them even more._

_-Potions, Quidditch, Zabini!_

_-I'm flying I see Harry! He is beautiful when he blushes. I've got the snitch! I got it for you Harry!_

_- Who are you? You are a threat to my mate and my children! I will fight you with everything I have. Harry! I have to see you I have to know you're okay._

_-They place is not real! These are just memories, this is not the real you! I must find you! Now!_

"Harry!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are awake." The silver vampire helped Draco to a sitting position.

"Lantis, Where's Harry and My god father?"

"They had to move you from the room Mr. Potter is reliving his darkest memories and needs the Professor's attention."

"How long have I've been out?"

"43 hours. I am glad you woke first Mr. Potter is going to need you when he awakes. Right now he is lost and is trying to find his way back. It would be best if you help him return to us." It didn't take much convincing to get Draco up and running.

The Slytherin rushed to his mate's side but his weaken body had him stumbling and falling over the rugs and furniture. When he opened the door to the guest room he saw Harry's sheets soaked in blood. He rushed in and took the pregnant teen from Lupin's arms.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Harry Bleeding?"

"Draco calm down. Harry is reliving his past which means all the old scars are reopening. We can't heal him his magic is preventing us from treating him. It sees any magic as a threat to the twins. We have to change the sheets the muggle way and clean him up and try to heal him with salves."

"I'll do it. He is my mate and we have a courting bond so I can use magic on Harry." Draco laid Harry back down on the bed. A quick wave of the wand the sheets were clean again and the soiled nightshirt was gone. "Professors, will you please leave us?"

"Draco, I don't think that's a good idea right now." Remus was now in a panic. He did not want to fail his godson again.

"Please I have to remove his glamours. They are very powerful and only I can counter them. Please leave, I know that he does not want you to know about them, let alone see what those muggles did to him. Please let Harry have this. He hates for anyone to know how weak he was."

"He's not weak!"

"I know that! He is the strongest man I know, but he sees this as his weakness. He believe that a frighten child could have stopped the madness of his uncle and stood up to the beatings. He sees himself as weak and he doesn't want you to see it."

"But…"

"Remus come with me and let the boys be. I know want to help, but this is the best way we can help them now. We will be right out side if you need us Draco." Severus pulled his reluctant mate out of the room leaving Draco to face Harry's past.

"Come on love, fight them I know you can." Draco took his wand removed the glamour. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the charm fade to reveal the horror that laid beneath. Slashes of a whip were cut deep I his skin. The knife carvings in his chest were open and bleeding making the word "FREAK" stand out in bright red blood. His stomach was still scared but unaffected as the magic protected the unborn children. But that is where it stopped. Sudden blood started to pour out from the rectum and the tears reopened.

"Oh no, Harry!" The Veelan managed to stop the bleed with a clouting charm. He then used an old healing spelling in Veelan to repair the damage done to his mate. Unfortunately that was not the end to the nightmare. "Snap!" One of Harry's arms broke as his body began to shake with the impressions of being hit over and over again with the Curior.

Draco had no doubt in his mind that Harry was now in the memories of this passed visions of death eater meetings. He remembered the journal saying that Harry felt very cures the dark lord cast even the killing curse. He didn't know who he hated more the muggles or the dark lord and following. It was getting hard to tell who did what to his poor Harry. Once Harry's body had stopped he quickly poured potions down his throat. The veela began to rub the healing salve in to the reopening wounds and quietly chanted old healing charms over and over again. As one cut would heal another cut would open. It was a tiring process but he never wavered this was his mate and his children he had to take care of them be cause he would be lost with out them.

* * *

It was now 52 hours and Severus was pacing the floor. Remus had taken to the couch as the fatigue was consuming his body. Neither had heard from Draco since he had asked them to leave. Lantis was lounging on the settee by the firing not at all worried about the two teens in the bedroom. 

"My dear Professor you must relax Mr. Potter will come through just fine your potions are not to blame for his delay in waking."

"I'm not your dear and I know my potions are not to blame. My godson has had a hard life and reliving it might end up breaking his mind. His body may recover but his mind may never heal."

"You don't have much faith in the boy do you?" Severus stopped his pacing and glared at the Sliver Vampire. "Mr. Potter is young and strong; he also as an equally strong mate. He will recover mind body and soul. He has much more to live for than this war as do you."

"That maybe true but until I see him walk through that door I refuse to believe anything you say."

"Do as you wish but at least stop pacing it is making you mate ill watching you going back and forth from this side to that side. He looks really green."

"Remus? Are you alright?" the potion master abounded his nervous walk to comfort his mate."

"I'm fine love, but you were making me dizzy with the pacing."

"I'm sorry. You've been unwell since your transformation."

"No I'm fine I'm just tired that is all. I'm just as worried about Harry as you are and all the blood made my stomach ill. I am fine Severus just sit here with me and I'm sure Draco will come out with news about Harry soon." Severus wrapped his long arms around his mate and for the first time in years, he prayed.

_

* * *

"Who would have thought, that you would make the perfect whore, Mister Potter?" OW! He rammed a finger in me. Go away you bastard. "Even after Last night's party you're still virgin tight." I feel the invasion leave my sore arse, Oh please let me die. "I'm going to make sure my seed took root. I will have a perfect heir, and you will carry it!" No, no, no, no please no more. I can feel his naked skin against me bare bum. AHHHHHHHH! It hurts the pain of that invading cock is tearing me apart. I whimper I a cry and plead as he thrusts his erection into me over and over again. In the end I just accept it. Once a whore always a whore, is it that right Uncle Vernon?_

_Potions, why is it that every thing goes wrong in potion's class? I mean I love potions but I hate potions class. Malfoy has been really quite since school started I hope he's alright. Nott you idiot! Draco! My world goes black once again._

_These feelings are not mine. Whose are they? Why to I feel love? My life is supposed to be nothing but pain. I feel Draco, are these, his memories? Are these his feelings? Please love me._

_Those pictures I drew them. Oh how embarrassing Draco knows about them._

_Draco, he is so beautiful on a broom. _

_Smoke, gas, Ron is carrying away from Draco! No! I need to stay! He's hurt! Let me go! Let me go! Draco!_

"DRACO!" Harry tried to sit up but he couldn't his body felt heavy. The last of his memories flashed through his head and he began to cry.

"Harry it's alright I'm right hear." Draco tried to hug his mate but was pushed away.

"Don't touch me." the pregnant teen tried to curl up and hide. He felt nothing shame and he felt used and dirty.

"Harry?"

"Please go away. I can't…" his voice came out in a broken sob. "Everything that makes me who I am is dirty and used. I'm nothing but a whore!" the Gryffindor screamed and thrashed against those arms that tried to hold him.

"No! Harry you are not a whore! You are my mate, and I love you. I know you were hurt and I know it was my bastard of a father who broke you." He pulled Harry closer to him. "We both were used as weapons and as play things. You were use as a sex toy as, I was use as target practice. You were trained to fight for the light as I was trained to fight for the dark. We both found sanctuary in Hogwarts we also found each other. Yes everything that had happen made us who we are and I love you because you a strong enough to rise above it and keep fighting. I love Harry James Potter I choose you as me bonded mate my soul mate and I choose to love you till the day I die."

"I… Love you too Draco." Harry's arms wrapped tightly around the veela's waist afraid he might vanish if he let go. They held each other as he cried himself to sleep once again. He didn't see the three figures in the doorway watching them with relieved smiles on their faces.


	26. HURTING ME? IT'S KILLING ME!

**AN: BONDING! WARNING LEMON! If you don't like it don't read it.**

**P.S. I don't own them have fun reading.**

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 26 "HURTING ME? IT'S FUCKING KILLING ME!"**

Harry was very quite since the switch. Reliving his horrid past had drained him both his mind and his body. He shied away from the touch of others, all except for Draco. The touch of his mate calmed his fears and chased away the nightmares of the past. It hurt his godfathers that he would cringe when they came to close to him, but they were grateful that Draco took care of him and love him. They missed Christmas due to the fact that they had been unconscious, but they exchange gifts and had a nice quite dinner in their quarters. There had been no news from any side of this four way war.

The silver vampires were held back since Lantis came to stay at the castle Voldemort was laying low but for how long they didn't know. The headmaster was hold up in his office lately, doing what? They did not know, but Fawks had been staying more and more in the dungeon with Harry. Whatever Dumbledore was doing it was turning the mythical bird away making him seek a new master, Lucius was also in hiding nothing more had happened since the battle and that worried Draco he knew the elder Malfoy would not give up it was just a matter of time before he would strike again.

"Good morning, love, how are you feeling this morning?" The veela gave his mate a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm still tired but I'm a little better today. Though I'm afraid Remus isn't fairing very well. He's very pale and can't hold anything down."

"Don't worry about me Harry I think it's just a stomach bug I'll be good after a spot of tea." The Werewolf sat across from the teens and sipped his cooling tea.

"Are you sure Remus? Harry's right you do look quite pale. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine Really It's nothing but a small cold nothing more." Draco and Harry gave up on pushing Remus to see the medi-witch but silently promised to keep an eye on him for the time being. "What are you plans for today?"

"Just some more reading in the library. We are waiting to hear from Draco's mother about the Ravenclaw headband. So I'm going to research the armor we have now maybe I'll get a lead on how I'm supposed to use this stuff."

"I'll give you a pass to the restricted section maybe you'll have better luck with the books in there."

"Thank you Remus." They continued eat there quite breakfast till the potion master burst into the room and he was not in the best of moods.

"That man is impossible! I refuse to comply with his orders!"

"Trouble with the headmaster Severus?" Draco eyed his godfather with concern.

"Our esteem headmaster wanted me to brew a potion to induce Harry's labor. It seems the growth of the child is due to his magic and the child should be ready to born. But this is not the case as there are two babes instead of one and the fool does not know that. He still believes Harry is carrying one child and he wants that child now."

"You can't do it! It'll kill the babes their only six months along!" Harry jump out of his chair and stumbled with the added weight.

"I'm not going to do it Harry. I told the headmaster that the basilisk venom you're body took in second year renders certain ingredients void and thus the potion would be useless. He has become more and more unstable as the dark lord. The dark lord has also ask about the child and it's growth. He as well as Lucius are growing frustrated that they can not get close you because of Draco."

"Well that bastard will never get his hands on our children." Draco gently wrapped his arms around Harry to sooth his shaking form.

"Severus what else did Dumbledore have to say?"

"He asked if the potion to switch them back could be delayed and maybe till after the baby is born. So he does not know that you both have return to your own bodies. I told him that it was possible and he was happy with that. This means we will have to be on guard he mostly likely has a plan to attack Draco thinking that he is Harry. Harry I do not want you going anywhere alone. I think it is time to fulfill our deal with your mother. We'll gather the portraits and release them tonight during the new years feast. It will sever us to have extra spies in the castle."

"I'll start looking for them after breakfast, since Harry and Draco will be in the library."

Remus finished his dry toast and tea but it did little to settle his weak stomach.

"Very well I'm be working in my lab I well see you at lunch." then the potion master got up and swept from the room.

"Moony why didn't tell him you are still sick?"

"I'm fine Harry. Severus has enough to worry about then me having a silly cold."

"But.."

"No more talking of this you and Draco go to the library. You both need to finish you homework any way." Remus scribbled a quick pass for the restricted section them shooed them out the door.

"Well done wolf. You diverted them from your condition once again, but I fear you made the young ones suspicious."

"Damn it Lantis I'm going to hang a bell on you and choke you with it!" the silver vampire chuckled at this proclamation. This wasn't the first time he had caught the werewolf unaware. Normally that would not happen as the wolf senses are hyper aware of the surroundings and can smell anyone miles before the reach them. It was only Remus' current condition that allowed him to surprise the wolf.

"I think you should sit and rest. I'll retrieve the paintings the Vampling wants."

"Vampling?"

"Your mate. Vampling is what we call young vampires less then hundred years old."

"You've been listening to the rumor mill Severus is not a vampire."

"No it's true he is a vampire but his blood is diluted by mortals. Should he ever drink the blood of an elder he shall fully turn back to his heritage. But he would never do that it would mean leaving you and your babe."

"How?" Remus went pale. He had been so careful in hiding his pregnancy. He put silencing charms in the bathroom drank pepper-up potion by the gallon to hide his fatigue.

"I see what the others do not. Vampires are dominate mates always. It doesn't mater if there is only a speck of Vampire blood they in them will always be dominate. Werewolves are also dominate mates but they only submit to a vampire mate. As the subordinate mate you do what you can to take care of your mate and ease his worry. We silvers require only 3 hours sleep so I've seen you hide in the bathroom in the mornings. You eat light dry foods to sooth the babe's unease. We silvers see through the low level glamours so you hide nothing from my eyes."

"You mustn't tell them. They all have enough to worry with the twins and the war they don't to worry and fuss over me."

"It is not my duty to tell your family it is yours. They will find out so if you don't tell them soon and the Vampling will not be happy if he finds you are hiding his child yet again. So rest wolf and think of what I said. I will gather the paintings and check up on the young ones." Lantis glided out the door leaving Remus to cry out his sorrow and confusion.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

"I've found nothing Draco and I'm getting tired."

"Let's stop for now." Slytherin closed the books he had been reading and set them a side. "Harry I want to talk to you about the switch." Harry froze.

"What about it?"

"I want to know what happened and what you saw."

"I don't want to talk about it." The veela took Harry's hands in his own.

"Harry love, I want to bond with you but we can't while the past is still hurting you."

"Hurting me? HURTING ME? IT'S FUCKING KILLING ME!"

"YOU TWO OUT OF MY LIBRARY!" Madame Pince was none to happy at the shouting and kicked them out of the library. The blonde Slytherin took advantage of their force exile and took Harry to the room of requipment.

"Well this wasn't what I was thinking about." The room reformed it's self to a large bed room with a lunch tray with fresh fruit and meats. The bed looked soft and inviting with white lace curtains.

"It was me. I'm tired and I think the twins are hungry because I didn't think of food."

"Then you should eat."

"But I don't feel hungry just tired and achy."

"Harry you have got talk to me." Draco guided his mate to the bed. "You need to eat. You have been eating less and less and you have been more tired of late. Ever since we woke up that you have been pulling away from everyone even me."

"I have not." The moody Gryffindor yanked his robe off and plopped on to the bed.

"Yes you have. It is not healthy for you or the children please talk to me." Draco knelt before Harry taking his hands in to his own. "Please love talk to me I just want to help you."

"I can't …"

"Yes, love, you can. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you."

"YES YOU WILL!" the pain was too great his past to horrible no one could ever want him. His body was a mangle mess of scars that would never appeal to a man let alone a beautiful Veelan, like his beautiful Draco.

"Harry…"

"No! You don't know what I have been through. What I've seen what I've done. Sure you read my journals but that doesn't list everything that has happen to me. I am cursed and these babes will suffer for it." Harry couldn't stop the sobs and tears that shook his body. He could only feel the pain of his empty soul that had been ripped out of him. To live through it the first time it was easy to forget and move on get stronger but the second time he was not so lucky as he was force to encounter all of his demons at once. He had no strength left he was just tired and useless. If he can't fight the past how could he fight Voldemort?

Draco had never seen Harry like this. The strain had become too much to bear and he finally broke down. He gathered the shaking figure in his arms. There no words of comfort he could offer. Harry had been right he didn't know what had happened to him and didn't know what it was like to live on only survival. He did know that Harry did not have to carry this burden alone. He was there to show him that he was loved and cared for.

Harry was wrapped up in his pain he didn't notice that his clothes were slowly being striped away. Draco had removed his own shoes and robes and other clothes leaving on only his black silk boxers before he started to undress his mate. The veela in him felt like he was dying. His mate was hurting and he could stop it. Draco managed to get Harry's socks and shoes off before spelling off his pants. The scars were all light almost fade away, but some were still visibly dark. He the spelled off the Gryffindor shirt leaving the boy in over size boxers that now barely fit him. Harry gasped when he felt the skin to skin touch. He tried to scramble away from the blonde but his weight was working against him as he ended up rolling in to the arms of his mate.

"Sh… it's okay Harry I got you." Draco nuzzled Harry offering comfort and love through his touch. He let his Veelan side take control as he was at a lost on how to ease the pain of his love. Slowly Harry began to relax as the nuzzles turned into soft kisses. And soothing back rub turned into lazy arousing strokes. Draco kisses turn to nibbling and lick as he traveled from that sensitive spot behind his mate's ear down that love soft neck to that quidditch toned chest.

Harry never felt anything like this before he could describe what he was feeling, but liked it he wanted more of it. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake. This was an intense feeling more intense than they shared in the bath. Draco seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Harry thought it made the Veela even more beautiful. In his mind he was confused as to what was happening to him. This was different form before. He felt warm and whole, unlike when he was with a client or be forced by his rapist, where he felt cold hollow and alone. Something was breaking inside as it trying to let something in.

Draco kept going in his administrations of kissing licking and nibbling. He pour his love through their courting bond he wanted Harry to feel nothing but love from him. No one else matter anymore. Slowly Draco began to remove Harry's boxers when he felt the smaller teen stiffen.

"It's alright Harry it's me. Just feel my love and nothing else." He then began to nibble on the courting mark. Harry melted under the administrations of the talented tounge and started to whimper for more. Draco thought there was nothing more beautiful then his Harry lying before him naked with his stomach swollen with the twins. 'Their children' that thought urged him on in his quest to soothe and love his mate.

"Draco… I need you but I…"

"It's alright Harry. We'll go slowly. All I want you to feel is my love, and know I will never hurt you." He helped roll Harry to his side before removing his own silk boxers. He laid spooned against Harry's back allowing him to get used to the feeling of Draco holding him. All the while never wavered from his attentive kisses and loving touches. The Gryffindor was quickly become more and more accustom to his mate's touch and feelings but it wasn't enough. Complete skin to skin contact was not enough he needed more. The emotions he received through the mark were driving him insane. It had to be now, the bound was calling to him.

"Draco please… the bond…"

"We don't have to Harry. We can just lay here being close like this is enough for the bond."

"NO! NOW!" Harry was panting. "I feel it. Now we have to."

"We don't have to Harry relax." Draco was now worried he was just going to soothe his mate not bound with him.

"I want to be whole I don't want to be alone anymore." Draco held Harry just a little tighter as if to push his love it to his mate he wanted to merge with him so Harry would never feel alone again.

"I Draco of the house of Black take Harry of the house of Gryffindor as my bonded." the wave of magic fill the room. Draco took the scented oil from the night stand and coated his fingers. He began to stretch and prepare his beloved for their bounding. Harry was panting and withering with passion as those skilled fingers slid in an out of his backside. Then all of sudden he saw stars."

"DRACO!"

"Yes love?"

"Do… that… again." The Veelan smiled as his fingers brushed over his mate's prostate yet again. "YES!"

"Okay Harry it's time are you ready?" Draco removed his fingers but refrained from touching Harry as he didn't want to scare him.

"Please I need you now." The Veelan needed no more encouragement than that. He pushed his aching erection into the petite Gryffindor. Once he was fully sheathed in the tight channel he stopped allowing Harry to adjust to his size.

This was something new to Harry. He never felt full like this before it felt wonderful and he wanted more of this feeling. He shyly began to rock his hips back into Draco and is rewarded with a moan. Slowly they start building a rhythm as the magic start get stronger. Draco kisses became more passionate as he began to speak in the ancient Veelan language.

"Sino cardfome Anehtni Eehto tegde Lpi! Tiekas rofto ndnaev Olruo Sselb Otsdo geht kasi. Luosd natraeh ymhtiw Eehto tdnobi." The power surged through them and they began to move faster and Draco bit in to the courting mark.

"I…" The bond was not complete. Harry could feel Draco but it was like there was a block on the connection hold him back. Harry grab Draco's arm that had been lovingly stroking his aching member. The bond was calling as he said his own vow to his mate. "I Bond to you Draco and ask for the blessing of the Elements! I give you my heart soul and my love In the name of my ancestors Merlin and Godric I bound to you!" then he bit hard in to the arm of his mate. Suddenly the back lash of magic erupted in the room shaking the castle. The newly mated pair felt nothing as they rode out their mutual climax. The bond was complete memories flooded one another and emotions surge through them till they could take no more and collapsed into the darkness of sleep.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

The students were shaken as what caused that wave of magic. Teachers tried to calm them but were unsure as to the sudden wave either. The Headmaster felt the shake in the wards and believe that Voldemort was trying unknown Dark magic to brake the wards that kept Hogwarts safe. He then began getting thing ready for the life transfer once the brat was born he would be a hero once again.

Outside the Room of requipment the silver Vampire smiled. "The Prophecy has begun and the darkness shall fall. Sleep well young ones as this is just the beginning of what is to come. With one finale wave of his hand he warded the room closed to outsiders allowing the couple to rest and gather strength in peace. Then he return and vanished down the darken hall.

AN: Veelan translation: I bound to thee with my heart and soul. I ask the gods to bless our love and not forsake it. I pledge to thee in the name Draconis.


	27. Being Set Free

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 27 "Being set free"

Lantis finished setting up all the five portraits in a semi circle and looked thoughtfully at them. All of these portraits had very powerful spirit magic which made him wonder how powerful they had been when they were alive.

"You're all powerful is it wise to release such a power into the world?"

"It's true we are powerful despite death and it would be wise to think over releasing us." answered the young blonde woman in the dark blue robes.

"That is wise advice but I am not the one with the responsibility of keeping a promise."

"Such a Slytherin answer wouldn't you say, Salazar?" giggled the portrait with a young woman with light brown hair and soft smile wearing golden robes.

"I will not dignify that with an answer." Slytherin just turn to face the other way.

"Sal she's right that was invasive answer. Quit pouting and face us." scolded the portrait with the young man with wild black hair and rich red robes.

"I will not."

"Fine. Stand there and act like a child I'll come over there and pinch your arse."

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Then stop acting like a prat."

"I am not and I will not."

"Alright have it your way!" the handsome man walked through his portrait to the other and pinched equally the handsome young blonde in the arse.

"GODRIC!"

"I warned you!"

"Oh will keep you sex life behind closed doors?"

"Leave them alone Rowena. I'm glad that they together again. They were separated during the war then our portraits were locked away."

"Helga you are hopeless romantic. They can love each other but I prefer not to watch them have sex."

"We're not having sex just a little foreplay." smiled Godric.

"Will you guys behave I wanted my brother to release you not have him lock us up again."

"We apologize, Lilly."

"Kiss up." muttered Salazar.

"Well the Vampling will keep his promise and he is a man of honor. I do have news you son has fully bond with the veela and the children have accepted the band and their new father." The Sliver smiled as Lilly wept with joy. Her son would finally find happiness. "The other shall be here soon with the potions and spells required to release you all. Yet I wonder at your appearance lord Slytherin."

"What do you mean Sliver have not changed."

"Oh but you have sir the night of our meeting you were older and close to the headmaster in age. Now you are younger in appearance and stronger in magic I wonder how that is possible."

"He is a sharp one Salazar I can see why he had impressed you."

"Yes he has, Godric he would have been an excellent addition to my house. To answer your question of my appearance it has to do with the binding spell place on all of our portraits. Have the war of which the esteem headmaster triumphed as the hero our portraits were sealed. If we move out side our portraits we age and our magic is cut in half and decreases the longer we stay out the older we get and the more our magic fades. We could die if we stay away from our portraits for more than five hours."

"You see we are the reason Dumbledore won the first war we lent him our powers to defeat . Once the battle was over he became fearful of our powers and sealed us in our portraits. Young miss Evans was the first to find us and break the sleeping curse 25 years ago when she was attending Hogwarts. You were such a bright witch you should have been in my house."

"She would have made a good Ravenclaw but her sense of adventure had he place in Gryffindor." Godric beamed at the prim Rowena.

"After I was able to wake the portraits I researched a way free them. I found the potions and spells to release them, but I wasn't strong enough. I was going to try again when Harry got older because I knew he would become a strong powerful wizard."

"Then Voldemort attack your family and Dumbledore sent your son away from the Vampling Severus. He knew what would happen to Mr. Potter when he left him with your sister. He probably didn't know he would be sexually abused as well but it worked in his favor. Mr. Potter came to Hogwarts seeking sanctuary from the muggles and the headmaster tended the fragile boy's needs as well as perfected his weapon. The babes were unplanned but he worked them in to his plans. He hopes to be the war hero he once was he doesn't want that taken from him again. Once he's gain the youth and power he won't need Mr. Potter any more."

"That's correct Sir Sliver." Lantis turned to face darkness which the voice came. "Harry is a very powerful wizard any offspring he should have would be equally if not more powerful then he is."

"Yes I can see that. Tell me Professor why have you not told Mr. Potter this?"

"I believe he already knows. He has always been very bright but never let on he knew more then he should. I know the Headmaster is getting more rash in his action but no one other then Lupin and myself have noticed." The potion master stepped out from the shadows and into the circle of portraits.

"You seem to notice all but what is under you nose."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean nothing by it is just an observation, Vampling."

"Stay out of my way I don't like you and I don't want you here but Harry seems to think that it is necessary that you stay. I warn you if you harm my Family and I will kill you." Snape glare at the vampire who seemed unruffled by his threat.

"I mean you no harm Vampling. I am just stating what I see. I do not intend to interfere with your family. I am here as a witness to a prophecy and nothing more."

"I do not believe you. You seem to know more that what you are leading us to believe so forgive when I say that you sir are full of shite."

"you are amusing Vampling. I find myself liking your company but as I said before I am just an observer. I just pointing out what I see and I see your mate is not here as well as the young couple, but I'm sure they are tired from the bonding."

"yes I am sure they are. We were fortunate that it went unnoticed by the headmaster. Nothing can be done about it now I wish they were more caution about their actions."

"Severus they are in love sometimes the bond calls you not the other way around." The potion master was startled and quickly turned to the doorway where his mate stood. Worry instantly came over him as he noticed that the door frame was holding Remus up. He quickly gathered his mate and led him to one of the chairs in the room. He gave a questioning glance to the Sliver after he settled the werewolf in a comfy chair. Lantis just shrug but gave Lupin a concern look.

"Remus what is wrong. You are not well and you haven't been since the full moon. I want an answer and I want one now."

"Severus…" Remus thought about lying again but the worried look that the potion master was giving him was weakening his defenses and the glare he was getting from the Sliver wasn't helping. "Let's wait until after the boys get back then once the portraits are release I'll tell you all why I've been a little under the weather."

"you've been more than under the weather moony."

"Harry, Draco you snuck up on us." The were-wolf gave a hallow laugh.

"That's the point Professor we shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you. You practically chased us out of your quarters this morning. I think we would all like to know what's going on before we doing anything else."

"You're right Draco." Remus was cornered. He just didn't want his family to worry and he made worry anyway. "I didn't want you to worry but I guess I just made things worst."

"Moony we're family of course were going to worry. Uncle Severus loves you a lot and nothing is more important than your health. So please tell us what is wrong."

"I didn't mean to hide anything and nothing is wrong …" Remus sighed when he received glares from his family. "I just was more concern with Harry and Draco because of the switch and the war I thought I could handle things. Last full moon you all know I was sick and I slept through the night. Well the next more I notice all my senses were dull and I started getting stomach pains. I cast a diagnostic spell thinking I might have hurt myself during the transformation. I didn't hurt myself it was a preexisting condition."

"What is it?" Severus was getting panic. He was not one for showing emotion but his Twenty years of separation from Remus had him overprotective of his mate.

"I found out I was 2 and a half weeks pregnant. I wanted to tell you but things came up and I just kept putting things off." Tears ran down his face he didn't want to face his mates accusing glares.

"Remus you mean…"

"Yes I was two days pregnant when I fought in the battle and no it wasn't harmed my magic protected the baby." Remus was crying almost sobbing when he was yanked out of the Chair and swept into a strong tight embrace.

"Gods Remus never do that again. Never keep something like this from me again. I love you. We are going to Bond soon and you need to trust me. Merlin I could have lost you both again."

"I'm sorry Severus I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make things easy for you. You have the Headmaster and Voldemort breathing down your neck. Then you were busy with the potion for the boys I didn't want to burden you."

"Listen now and Listen good. You have never been and never will be a burden. You are my mate and my soon to be bonded when you're hurt I am your you are and have always been apart of me I'm sorry I got so distracted I didn't notice you were struggling but that is the past and you will no longer dwell on it. We will get through this together and you are no longer alone Remmy. Harry and Draco are here with us, and they love you. We are a family and we'll win this war as a family."

"Uncle Sev is right. We'll get through this and take care of one another. We love you Moony." Harry gave a watery smile as he tried to wrap his arms around his godfathers but his bulging belly made it almost impossible.

"Great break through in you Family therapy."

"Shut Up Salazar!" Hall heads turn to the portraits and they saw Helga Hufflepuff Blush "Sorry."

"Don't be Helga He deserved it. Sal was this close to getting g hexed by me." Godric Glared at his bonded.

"Well I think it's time to start the ceremony, as the Old one will be looking for you all soon." The Silver had prepared the ingredients and was setting up the caldrons.

"You know a lot more then divinations don't you Lantis." The veela eyed the Vampire cautiously.

"As I told the Vampling earlier, Mr. Malfoy, I am here to observer and help retrieve the eye and nothing more. Oh and congratulations on your successful bonding." Lantis smirked as the two teens blushed bright red.

"The Silver is right let finish here as we all need to plan our next move." Severus Moved to the caldrons and began to brew the needed potions. "Then I'll examine you Remus make sure you didn't stress out our child." The werewolf blushed but nodded anyway.

The portraits talked quietly letting the Five men work on their release. All of them knew it was very important that the ceremony go flawlessly not just for the sake of their magic and their existence but for the out come of this war the were once again needed to banish the dark from the world.

Harry watched silently as the others prepare things. His scar had been started stinging Voldemort was trying to push against his bond with Draco.

'You have no Power over me.'

'You're Wrong Potter. We are one and the same. Half bloods tainted by muggles abandoned By all those around us as we grew up beaten neglected and abused. You are still young and filled with raw power I can show you how to master it. By my side we could rule the world.'

"We are not the same! I don't want the world you offer. It's true we are a like I will not deny it, but unlike you I won't let my past rule my life. Goodbye time the next time we meet I'll see you dead.' With all his strength he was able to push the monster from his mind.

"Harry!" was all her heard before blacking out.


	28. Missed You

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 28 "Missed you."**

"Lucius you must bring Potter before me. I have waited long enough for the birth of your son. Potter's powers are growing and I can not have that." The Snake faced monster was clutching at his forehead. Potter had some how pushed him out and caused him pain. This was unacceptable.

"But My lord my son shall bring you great glory to our cause."

"There will be no glory if we are all dead! Bring me Potter. If you want your son then we will rip him from Potter's body, and if he survives then we will raise him to be my successor."

"As you wish my lord, it shall be done." 'Over my dead body.' Lucius bowed and made his exit. He had to plan for his son's future. There was no way he was going to let that snake face bastard kill his perfect heir. His son would powerful and under his tutelage he will the most powerful wizard and they will rule the wizarding world with an iron fist. First thing to do was get Potter away from that half-breed before the dark lord does.

XxXxXxX

"Harry are you alright?" the Gryffindor opened his green eyes to worried silver eyes.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy."

"That is because you magic is adjusting to the extra power that just shot through you. Your bond with Draco also gave a power boost to the twins as well as yourself. I believe it was the twins that help push the dark lord from your mind. They want to protect you just as much as you want to protect them." The potion master hand an anti-nausea potion.

"Severus is right your twins are quite powerful. They accepted the bond and are now strong veelas just like their new father." Remus smiled. "But I think your fainting worried poor Draco."

"Oh sorry Dray I didn't mean to."

"It's not your fault I just worry over you and the twins." Draco held his mate as he helped him to a sitting position.

"Now that you are a wake we can start releasing the portraits. I have painted the potion on to the painting and frames. All that is needed are the incantations from Harry."

"This won't drain him will it?"

"Fear not my young Slytherin the Gryffindor may feel a little dizzy but will not be harmed. I wrote the incantation myself."

"My, aren't we modest Salazar." Godric sighed as he received a glare from his lover.

"Enough you two. Harry are you well enough to perform the incantation?" Lilly look to her son worried for his health and the health of her grandchildren.

"I'll alright mum let's just get this over with." Harry waddled to the center of the circle and waited a full five minutes before he started to chant. Once started one can not stop until it is complete. The room was quite, not a sound could be heard except for the Gryffindor's soft voice. Suddenly Draco felt a chill as if some had left a window open and a breeze blew through the room. As Harry's voice became stronger so did the wind in the windowless room. The Candles began to flicker in and out.

"Severus what is going on?" Remus huddled close to his mate afraid that he would be blown off his feet.

"I do not know this is not supposed to happen." The Potion master covered Remus with his body to protect his mate and unborn child from any stray flying objects.

Lantis said not a word as the wind got wilder he stood like a stone statue watching the chosen one stand in the eye of the storm. He watched and saw pass present and the future meddled themselves together. Then the magic broke up in to six different strands before each washed over a single portrait. The Silver Vampire noticed that there was five paintings and six strands of magic. He watched a stray strand of magic and it shot out of the sealed room. He also had a fair idea of where it was headed if his visions were correct, but then again Mortals were unpredictable creatures.

"Harry!" Draco tried to push his way to the eye of the magical storm but the power was too great and it held him back. Suddenly there was a great bright light that filled the room and then it was gone with the storm.

The Gryffindor fell to his knees, panting as the last of chanting came to an end. He felt so tired but also he felt at peace as warm soft arms held him. He could hear soft humming of a lullaby he had long forgotten. He didn't protest as a small loving hand stroke his hair gently. He could smell the gentle sent of lavender mix with lilies, it was all familiar and strange at the same time.

"Mum…"

"Yes my little one. I'm here."

"Missed you."

"I missed you too." Lilly cried as her son passed out in her arms.

"Lilly?"

"Yes brother dear?" Lillian Potter turned and gave her Brother a watery smile.

"Well I would seem the chosen one is more Powerful than we expected. You all arrived before us." All Eyes turn to the new arrivals. Remus paled before dropping to his knees in submission. Severus was bewildered at his mate strange behavior until he saw Draco and Lantis doing the same. That was when he remembered who these beings were.

"The guardians of Heaven and Hell."

"Silence Mortal!" roared the Demon his eye Glowing bright yellow like the fires of Hades.

"Gandar quit scaring the mortals. They mean no disrespect they are in awe that is all." The Angel soothed the ruffled feathers of his counterpart.

"Donavan you're too soft with these mortals."

"Be that as it may we are here with a reason."

"Fine. My Lord Wants the escaped Demon Soul of Voldemort returned hell. We offer the dagger of Hades made from the Fang of Cerberus."

"I Bring the Allies of the gods to bring peace among mortal world. Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Lilly, I could have sworn there was one more."

"I will retrieve him my lord as he is held captive by the old one." Lantis spoke softly keeping his head bowed."

"Young Silver you are a Seer are you not?"

"Yes my Lord."

"You do well to heed the warnings of the gods. You save your people from destruction by keeping them away from here. Unfortunately there are few who will act with out thought or heed your warning so do not morn them when the time comes they will have died with honor fighting for their people." Lantis could feel tears behind his eyes but did not shed them. He knew the Angel spoke the truth and he would honor his fallen Brothers.

"Thank you my lord."

"Well then I leave you with these souls. They have been given bodies by the gods as the young Mr. Potter has released them from their Bindings. Be careful as this his your last chance at life. Should you be killed in this war of mortals, you shall return to your paintings."

"I should be given their souls" grumbled Gandar.

"Don't be selfish these are pure souls and have done nothing to deserve your wrath."

"A soul in not pure but it is tasty food."

"You'll have plenty of souls of the fallen dark to capture but the light ones come with me. Our time is short and you waste it arguing." Donavan glared.

"Not my fault."

"As I was saying take as you are now mortals. I shall return on the first of spring to welcome the babes to this world." Then he turned to the demon at his side. "No you can not come you'll just scare them."

"Will Not. Besides we both have to be there."

"Fine you can wait out side. Till we meet again Mortals." Then he was gone in a flash of lighting.

Gandar was about to leave when Draco called out to him. "My lord!"

"What is it Slave?"

"What has happened to the soul of my cousin Sirius Black?"

"The Soul of that slave is neither in Heaven nor hell. Should you complete your task, my lord and the gods shall look in to the matter so bother me no further."

"Thank you my Lord." The veela Bowed before the demon showing his respect. Gandar took little notice before disappearing in the flames of the under world.

"Well I don't know about you all but I could use a drink."

"Well that's one way to break the ice Godric." Laughed Helga helping to ease the tension in the room.

"I welcome you Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts." Severus bowed. He then helped his mate to his feet.

"We should leave as time has started yet again. The Headmaster will be alerted to our presents." Rowena said as she helped Helga up.

"Yes we must hurry, Draco help me with Harry." Lilly sat with her child safely held in her arms but was unable to move his pregnant body. Draco was by her side in a Flash lifting his mate in his arms.

"We'll go to Severus chambers for now then we will decide what we should do from there." They all agreed with the Young veela the hurried from the room into the darken dungeons.

XxXxXxX

Lantis walk the darkest dwells of the Gringgotts. He had been following the magic of the waken soul. 'The old one put him far into the earth didn't he?' He walked for hours farther and father in to the earth. The he came to a stopped as he felt Powerful magic trying to break through one of the vaults. Someone was trying to break out of the vault not in. 'This must be the one.' With a wave of a hand the door opened and a man fell out.

"Well better late then never sir. We've been waiting for you."

XxXxXxX

Oh Merlin did his head hurt. He could feel his children kick his ribs saying it was time get up and feed them. He felt shame as he hadn't been eating much lately. Draco was right he had been neglecting his children's needs. Harry sighed as he sat up in bed and rubbed his huge belly as an apology to the twins soothing their anger. It had been so hard to face his demons again like that. The Bonding with Draco gave him something that he had never known. Love. He felt safe and the burdens of his past were lifted and he felt protected. There was a downside to the bonding Draco now knew everything there were no secrets between mates. It was like the switching all over again but this time he was just witnessing Draco life through his eyes instead of reliving them. His Heart morn for his lover because he was not the spoiled he had once believe, but a victim of a cruel vindictive bastard. But that was the Past Now it was time to make a future for their children to live in peace and freedom. He was happy when Severus told him the twins were now Draco's. They were accepted the bond and no trace of Lucius in them with that happy thought he started to get up.

"Set on foot out of that bed and you're grounded."

"Mum you're a Painting you can't ground me." Harry huffed as he turned to the only Portrait in the room, but it was empty. "Mum? Where are you?"

"Over here." Harry nearly snapped his neck as he whipped his head toward the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be true this was just as dream. He was a dreaming, Voldemort was fucking with his head again why did he have to suffer over and over again?

"NO! No, no, no, I'm dreaming you're dead get out of my head you bastard leave me alone!"

"Harry! Calm down, you're not dream I'm here alive with you." Lilly Ran to her son. He was thrashing about trying to rip the scar from his head. "Severus! Draco! It's Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him pinning his arms to his side. The two Slytherins rushed into the room. Draco climbed into the bed and soothed his mate through the bonding mark while Severus heal the scratches that Harry and inflicted upon himself.

"It's Okay love. It's really your mum she's alive and she here for you." Harry just broke and started sobbing the arms of mother. Lilly was crying as she held him tighter. Her baby had suffered so much that he couldn't even believe that she was alive. Draco held them both trying to give comfort and support to both of them.

"Mummy I missed you so much! I miss Daddy!" Harry no longer cared that he sound like a child he had his mum back and that's all that mattered.

"I missed you So much Harry! I miss you father too." She sobbed in to the messy black hair and kissed his forehead trying to ease the longing pains in their hearts

"And I missed both of you."


	29. Welcome Back

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 29 "Welcome Back"**

"Hey, Moony." Harry smiled weakly at the werewolf. "Where have you been?"

"Well I was giving you some time with mother. I am sorry about the shock we didn't think that you would take it so hard. You were still conscious when they all came to life we thought you would remember everyone." Remus placed the food tray he had been carrying onto Harry's lap.

"I was really drained I can't really remember much of anything. I'm sorry mum I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No love you didn't." Lilly wipe the tears away from his face and offered Remus a watery smile before turning to Snape. "Well brother dear what do we do now?"

"We wait. Last night Harry used a lot of magic and he needs to recover. Second we must find a safe place to house our new guests I doubt we can keep you all here under the headmaster's nose."

"We were able to buy time last night as the guardians stopped time once Harry had started the incantation and it started again once they left." Draco stated as he got out Harry's daily potions. No one missed the fact he gave some vitamin potions to Remus.

"Yes we were more than successful last night. The Founders are in the living room and Draco's Mother is on her way here as well. It seems Draco made a Deal with the Devil and she insisted on coming here to insure his soul was intact." The potion Master ignored the Glare from his oldest godson.

"Dray what is he say what deal did you make?"

"It wasn't a deal it was just a question on where the soul of Sirius Black was. The demon Gandar didn't know but he said if we return Voldemort then he would ask Hades and the gods to look in to his missing soul."

"Why?"

"Because Harry he meant a lot to you and I want you to be happy. If we can get him back than we will." Harry smile at his mate if he didn't already love him he would have fallen hard right then and there.

"Speak for yourself some of us do not wish Black's return."

"Severus!"

"No Remus he drove us apart and I will not let him do it again. I lost you and our daughter that day. I caused me to do the most stupidest thing in my life and I have spent 20 years in hell because of it. So believe me when I say I do not want Black back."

"Even if he was forced to?" All Eyes turned toward the door. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway the Very picture of a Pure veela with Long silvery blond hair dressed in the finest silk robes complimenting her ivory skin and piercing Silver eyes.

"Mother!" Draco ran to her and hugged her petite form.

"Yes, Dragon I got here as soon as I could. I was able to slip by the Headmasters notice seems some one let a herd of Hippogriffs loose in the great hall."

"I always knew you were the best Prankster Cissy."

"Lills?"

"Yes?" The two women stood facing one another and seemed to be lost in time. Then the hugged each other crying.

"I missed you my dear friend."

"I'm sorry I didn't do more to help I should have, but I …"

"Cissy, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had Draco to think of and you had to keep secret about you being Veelan."

"But…"

"No buts Cissy. I still love you, you are my best friend."

"Very Heart warming Narcissa, Lilly but I think we all could do with a reprieve from your dramatics."

"Not so fast Severus. You were condemning my Cousin for something he was forced to do."

"Forced? Ha! I doubt his arm was twisted very hard in order to get him to say what he did. I really doubt you are related to that mongrel as you are a veela and he is not. So spare me his excuses Narcissa I never want to see that man again."

"You are wrong you stubborn bastard. Sirius was a Dark Veelan he and Bella took after the Black side as I and Andromeda took from my mother's side of the Light Veelan. Sirius had to lie to you about Remus because of me. Lucius wanted you to take the Dark mark but the only way to get you to join was to cut your connection to Remus. He threatened to harm me if he didn't tell you Remus hated you. Sirius could have killed him but our family has been hiding as pure bloods for so long he couldn't risk get caught despite our laws being in his favor. Not long after that my father arranged my Marriage with Lucius' father because he offered a lots of money for my breeding as all Malfoys are fair haired and fair skinned. Sirius was livid when he found out because he knew Lucius would always hold power over him because of me."

"NO! I can not listen to this he ruined not only my life but Remus' life as well I can not forgive him. I will not forgive him!" Severus stormed out of the bedroom refusing to look at any of them.

"Sev! I'll go after him. I'm sorry Narcissa he's in shock."

"Don't worry Remus. Go to him he needs you." The werewolf nodded then left after his mate.

"Cissy let's let these two rest I'm sure you could use a cup of tea after your long trip."

"Thank you Lills, Dragon we'll be in the sitting room you stay here and watch over your family." Draco blushed as the two women exited the room. How did his mother know they had bonded? He sighed then he moved to sit next to his beloved.

"How are you love?"

"Fine, I guess. It's a lot to take in. First I wake to find my Mum's a live then you made a deal with Gandar and Severus hating Sirius more than usual, I'm not even sure I got all the details on that, then your mum shows up. Everyone seems to be living 20 years in that past; I don't think they realized we were even here."

"Yes that's would be a lot to take in."

"On top of that I still have to use the loo." Harry pouted as his mate laughed.

"Well we'll have to fix that. Come on love I'll help you to the loo and if you take the rest of you're potions then I'll help you take a bath."

"You're my hero!" Smiled the pregnant teen threw himself into his mates arms.

XxXxXxX

"Why are we walking all the way to Hogwarts?" The wizard was getting agitated with his guide.

"Because, sir, we must keep you presents unknown from the old one. He was responsible for your death as well as the mad one. He is after the chosen and his mate's off spring as is the mad one and the dark one." Lantis calmly marched along delaying the inevitable.

"Do you always talk in riddles? I have no idea what the hell you just said. Who are the chosen, the old, one dark, and mad one? Lantis I want bloody answers and I want them now!"

"Sir, you shall get you answers, but what I have to tell you or show you will not be easy to see or hear."

"I will do what ever it takes if it means saving the ones I love." The answer was expected as the loyalty courage and love ran strong in their blood.

"As much as we would like sir we can not save loved ones from their own past."

"What the hell are you saying?" with a sad look upon his face the Silver Vampire stopped and turned to stand before the wizard.

"I am sorry sir, but I can only show what I know." It was that last thing the wizard heard before he felt the fangs biting into his soft flesh. Then they were gone again and incantation being spoken in a foreign tongue. "As you sleep the blood memory shall show you all you need to know and a glimpse of the future should you chose that path. Sleep well Sir I shall be here when you wake." Then the wizard blacked out.

XxXxXxX

"Severus?" Remus found the potion Master hiding in his lab.

"I don't want to talk Remmy." He kept his back to his mate trying to hide his pain.

"I know love. I know you and I know that you'll never like Sirius I can understand that and I will respect it. I will not try to change you mind, but I do believe Narcissa and I want to hear it from my friend before I pass judgment." He closed the door, but made no attempt to get closer as he could feel lover freezing him out.

"How can you be so clam? He tore us apart! He ruined our Lives!" Severus whirled around to face his mate. He couldn't believe how his mate could be so forgiving.

"Severus! Sirius was not the only reason we were torn apart. You doubted my feelings and you readily gave yourself to Voldemort because of it. You did what Lucius wanted you to do! So don't blame me for giving my friend a chance. He did what he had to in order save a loved one you didn't have to believe him, but you did because you had so little faith in me and us. You know what I still love you and we are to be bonded. When he returns I will welcome him. I won't demand anything of you that I know you won't give freely." Remus turned and opened the door. 'Sometimes I wonder if you really want to love me or am I just duty? Guard your heart if you must but I refuse to do so.' Then he left the room.

XxXxXxX

When Harry and Draco made it to the living room they stood in shock. To say they were surprise would be an understatement to what they found. Both of theirs mothers were having what looked like a society tea with the Founders with the exception of Godric as he sat in the corner looking bored out of his mind. They listened as the Ladies and Salazar discussed battle plans for the war as calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Draco greeted as he guided Harry to a vacant chair.

"Not at all my son we were just discussing plans and where the founders should stay."

"That's good news." Harry smiled then frowned as Godric continued to glare at Salazar. "Lord Godric is something wrong?" The young Gryffindor received a fierce scowl.

"Ignore him Mr. Potter he is being punished for rude and brash behavior." Salazar replied as he refreshed his tea. It then dawned on Harry that The Founder of the Gryffindor house was under a silencing charm.

'Oh this is too funny Harry.'

'Draco do not laugh I mean it if you do you'll sleep in the couch.'

'You wouldn't, I can't be without you.'

'Then you better keep you mouth shut.' Harry received no mental reply from his mate as a sign that he got the message loud and clear.

"So Mum what have you decided?"

"Well Harry we know we can't stay in the castle with Dumbledore watching you every move, but we can't be too far from you. You are in you last months of pregnancy and you are vulnerable. So the Founders are going to retreat to Lady Helga's home in the Forbidden forest. Cissy and I will be staying here with Remus and Severus."

"But mum…"

"No buts it is safer to have us close by and we are not as detectable the founders as their Magic is stronger than ours."

"Okay you win. I happy you're staying. Tomorrow classes start again, so we won't be able to sneak down here often. Not that I can sneak anywhere." Harry huffed rubbed his ever growing belly.

"It's ok we know that, love. Don't worry about us we have a lot of catching up to do,

and we have plans to be making, but I know you'll visit when you can." Lilly moved over to Harry than gave him a hug. "No worries little one."

"No worries mum." Harry smiled and soaked up the warmth from his mother. Suddenly the door burst open and Lantis stood in the doorway looking like he was about to collapse with a body in his arms.

"Can someone help me? I can't hold him any longer."

XxXxXxX

"Remus?" Severus walked into their bedroom to find his mate asleep on their bed.

The pregnancy was really taking a toll on the werewolf. The stress of the war and taking care of Harry and Draco was sapping his strength, now Lilly was back and the truth of Sirius it was too much. The potion master removed Remus' robes and shoes making it more comfortable as he slept. He blamed himself for his mate's sadness. It was hard to let go of the past and even harder to trust anyone.

Severus scolded himself over and over again. Being able to love Remus again was a miracle and here he was screwing it up with doubt. Loving Remmy was not a duty it was an honor and he had to prove it. He had to prove it to Remmy and himself that he believes in them and their love for each other. He had been a coward 20 years ago and he did believe Black when he told him Remus had left him. It was so easy to believe, because Remus was beautiful smart fun and so full of life. Why would he stay with a Potion apprentice who smelled like potions and never left the darkness of the dungeons?

He had nothing to offer 20 years ago and it was believable that Remus wanted something better and had found it. What had hurt and hardened his heart was that he was told their child had been aborted.

In that moment he lost all hope in anything and everything and became the perfect puppet for Lucius to manipulate. He may not like Black but like Remus he could give him another chance. Well not chance at friendship, but to be civil after all this was for Remmy and their daughter Serenity and their son yet to be born. He smiled as he tucked the comforter around his love. There was one person he trusted and he should have trusted a long time ago and that was his Remmy.

"Sev?"

"Hush love go to sleep."

"What's going on?" The werewolf tried to sit up only to be pushed back down into the soft pillows.

"You rest Remmy. I came to say I'm sorry and that loving you has never been a duty but a gift that I cherish very much. You were right and I was wrong and if Black does return I will be civil and nothing more."

"You'd do that for me?"

"No, for us because I trust you and your judgment but I will never like Black." Remus gave Him the bright smile with laughter dancing in his eyes. This was what he wanted to see for the rest of his life and that was to see his Mate truly happy. "Now get some sleep our son needs it."

"Our son?"

"Yes Despite all the stress he is healthy and in my exam I was able to tell were are having a little boy." Severus smiled.

"That's wonderful! Do you know what Harry is having?"

"Twins." Severus received a slap on the arm for that.

"You know what I mean Severus. Is he having boys or girls?"

"I can't tell you he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wipe that smirk off you face I'm going to sleep."

"You're cute when you pout." Before Remus could respond there was shouting and commotion coming from the living room. "Stay here and rest I'll see what's going on."

He didn't wait for a response and left to investigate.

XxXxXxX

"Lantis what on earth happen?" Helga as she started gathering healing herbs.

"We were ambushed by death eaters. He put up a great fight, but there we too many." Lantis sat down, his appearance was disheveled.

"There was more than an attack. You fed upon him." Salazar examined the fallen wizard.

"I did not feed on him my Lord, it was a blood memory. He has just awakened from a long sleep and knows nothing of what has happened these past 17 years. I needed to inform him in away for him to believe." The silver then turned his attention to the young Gryffindor. "And yes Mr. Potter he knows your past."

"But how? He doesn't need to know!"

"Yes, he does. During your switch you bled a lot I saved a small vile of it for Blood memory. There must be no secrets in this war and not from Family."

Draco saw his mate in tears he wanted to rip the Silver Vampire's throat out but his mate needed him. He sat beside his love and wrapped his arms around him. Harry was shaking this was not what he wanted. He didn't want them to see him as the whore and freak he had always been told he was.

'Harry stop thinking like that you are not any of those things.'

'He knows Draco, he knows what I am!'

'You are a strong caring loving man that I am honored to have you as my mate. That monster Dursley told you a bunch of shit to break you, but he didn't and he's not going to now. Whatever happens I will stand by you and the twins love you. We are a family and nothing is going to tear us apart.' Harry stopped shaking and wrapped himself in the soothing love Draco was sending through there bond.

"What is going on here?"

"Severus the Silver vampire has returned with someone and he needs your help. Lord Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff are tending him right now." Narcissa held a sobbing Lilly. "Please, Severus they were attack by death eaters."

"Fine I shall see what can do." He couldn't understand why his sister and Harry were so upset. He listened to the two founder report of the patient but he was unable to concentrate because this person should be dead but he wasn't, but just like Lilly he was brought back by Harry's magic and love. The face that had haunted his memories was back. He would help him but only for Harry, Lilly, and Remus but other that he hated this man's guts.

"Welcome back Potter."


	30. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 30 "I wouldn't have it any other way."**

Boy, his head hurt. He felt like he drunk a river of fire-whiskey then Ran with Moony under the full moon. He didn't want to open his eyes because he knew that the light would kill his eyeballs. He could hear voices around his and he could smell the tears. He wasn't dead well not again anyway. He couldn't leave again not when Harry needed him. Rage had filled him when he first saw the memories of his son's life, but then he felt sadden at the struggles Harry was forced to endure. Lilly had been right about her sister and that monster she married. Severus and Sirius would have taken better care of Harry they were right to name them as Harry's guardians. Dumbledore was supposed to see that Harry was taken care of.

That blood wards was a load of shit. They had researched all wards before they went into hiding. Blood wards only work when the all family have magic running through there blood. They had special blood ward at Godric hollow that allowed only the Marauders and Severus to enter not just the Fidelius charm. The Lilly insisted they set the same charms at Snape's manor. She not only wanted Harry to be safe should something happen to them but she also loved her adopted brother, and worried over him knowing he was in danger as active spy.

He remembered that night they were betrayed the Death eaters apparated on to the lawn there was no floo contention and an owl would never each in the Order in time. There was only one option left their Wedding portrait. He had commissioned it when he had asked the fiery red head marry him. He wanted to capture the moment and he used picture they had taken at graduation the second after he purpose to her. Hey he couldn't let the love of his life get away.

Once he saw the death eaters approaching the house he had yelled to Lilly to get Harry and run. He ordered his portrait self to Hogwarts to warn The headmaster but as soon as he relayed the Message the Portrait of James Potter was put in a deep sleep and taken off the wall where it was hidden deep in one of the vaults of Gringgotts never to be heard from again until his painting awoke with a wave of power. Once he was free his first thought was of his family and that he had to return to them. He was surprise to see his and Lilly's wands in the piles of stuff around him. Grabbing his wand and pocketing Lily's, James then began to throw every curse he knew in order to gain his freedom. That's when Lantis found him and was guided him to Hogwarts when they were attack by Death Eaters. At Least his reflexes were only slightly dulled from almost 18 years of sleep but there were too many of them and he went down. Lantis managed to get them out of there and back to the castle where he was now listening to everyone around him.

He was not ready to open his eyes and face them but that damn Snape knew he was faking sleep. As he felt himself being lifted to a sitting position. He could hear the distain in his voice as he said "Welcome back Potter." and pour the most vial tasting potion ever down his throat.

"Damn it Snape can you make these things taste any more foul?!" James choked out as soon as he was able to breathe again. "It tastes like you threw Hagrid's socks in for flavor." The former Gryffindor scowled as he drank the juice handed to him to remove the bad taste from his mouth.

"Welcome to the world of the Living Potter. I have no control of the taste of these potions. It's just an added bonus that it makes you gag." smirked the potions master.

"Severus! Don't goad him, he's been through enough."

"Remus you shouldn't be out of bed." Severus was by his mate's side in an instant.

"I know Sev, but I had to see for myself if it really was him."

"James are you alright?" Lilly was trying hard to keep the tremor from her voice as she helped her husband to sit up. Oh how she wanted to take him in her arms and hold him tight, but she couldn't James was much too injured for physical contact. The former Gryffindor took matters into his own hands and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I won't break love." James gave her his most dashing smile before hugging her crying form. Harry watched them in wonder. He had never his parents together before. His whole life he had only photos and second hand stories for his family; a dream that he had two loving parents who love him, the dream that never seemed quite real until now. Seeing them here and now it was all too surreal for him, he didn't know what to do. When in doubt and when all his Bravery has left him he opted to runaway. Slowly he got up from his seat rubbing his huge belly to soothe his restless children, and then he headed for the door as quickly as his pregnant body would let him with Draco following right behind him. No words were spoken but Draco could feel his mate was unsure and scared.

"Harry." The young Gryffindor stopped with his hand on the door knob at the sound of his father's gentle call. He could feel his mate's reassuring hand on his shoulder as he turned to face his father. "Don't go son. We're still a family even if you are grown with a bonded family of your own."

Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling. Seeing Harry's hesitation and fright James smiled softly and with Lily's help he stood up and began to walk toward his child. Draco took Harry's hand and led him to his father. They all met in the center of the room and none of them said a thing as their tears spoke for them. They all had waited for this moment for a very long time. James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"I am so proud of you Harry never doubt that and never forget it." Harry couldn't hold back any more he fell in the waiting arms of his parents and broke down crying sobbing tears of joy his family was whole once again. Draco smiled sadly as he followed the others out of the room to give the reunited family time together. Severus ushered Remus back to bed and the founders Port-keyed to Helga's cottage that was hidden in the forbidden forest, leaving the two Veelas to wait in the potions lab.

"I am very proud of you as well Dragon. You have become a very strong man who will be a strong and caring father and Husband."

"Thank you Mother." Draco Blushed as his mother hugged him. It had bee years since she held him or hugged him and he promised to hold his Children every day and tell them that he loved them. Think about them brought forth the question of his own father and his master. The Dark lord had been quite of late but the night of the releasing he attacked Harry's mind. What was he up to? "Mother I know that you carrying the mark because of Lucius, please tell me has he summoned you?"

"Not since Lucius was incarcerated. Female Death Eaters are of little use to him unless they are carrying the next line of Death Eaters. My mark was connected to Lucius as away to keep me close at hand. The Dark lord has only one interest in the Malfoys and that is our money. When Lucius was arrested I took you and the fortune and I fled fearing that monster would come for you to take your father's place."

"He won't come after us mother; he knows what we are."

"But how?"

"Lucius. He had Severus brew a potion to identify the different magical signatures he was going to kill us when I returned for the summer and watch us die by a slowly painful poison in our drinks."

"That Bastard! I knew he was insane but I never thought he was such a monster."

"He is worst than that he was the father of Harry's children till we had bonded now they are mine and I will protect them from him. It's the Dark Lord I worry about he is connected to Harry through that cursed scar. He attacks his mind and all I can do is see what he sees and try to ease the pain. The Dark lord now fears the twins he wants us all dead unless he can take them from us first and raise them in his own dark image to kill us. The headmaster is no different but he wants the twins only to drain them of their youth and power to be the hero he once was."

"They are both insane." Narcissa gasped. "How do the guardians fit in to all of this? Draco sighed and explained the battle of demons that took place while they had been switched and how the guardians brought back the Potters and the founders and the prophecies that Harry was destined to fulfill. "Your mate leads an eventful life."

"Never a dull moment around here but I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco smiled thinking of his Harry.

"But it was foolish to speak out of turn to a Guardian like that."

"I know but Harry really misses our cousin. He feels responsible for what happened to him, but the good news is that he is not dead and there is a chance that we can bring Sirius back from the veil."

"It will be good to see Sirius again he always could make me laugh." Narcissa sighed with a sad smile. "Draco I have something for you." She then pulled a pendent from the pocket of her robes. "This is the Malfoy Family Crest. The heir receives it on the day they become of age and replace the head of the family even if the current lord is still living. You are now the Lord of Malfoy Manor, where ever you choose to settle your family, you are its reining lord and master."

"Thank you Mother." Draco was at a lost as his mother place the pendent around his neck. There was once a time he dreamed of making his father proud and he would receive the pendent with his father's full blessings. But those dreams have longed passed and now he dreamed of a world where his family would be safe from the monster that he once called Father.

XxxxXXXxxx

Classes resumed and Harry waddled down the halls were full armed guard. As it was no longer possible to hide his pregnancy the school took it well but the public didn't as he was an unwed father it was a moral outrage. There was also a panic of who would save them from you-know-who? It was James who urged the young couple to make a press release that they were courting and they had been for some time, and Draco was the father and that they would have a wedding at the end of school. Harry agreed as they weren't lying and weren't giving the whole truth either. Draco only agreed to get the marriage proposals to stop coming in by the owls. He was extremely jealous that complete strangers wanted to marry his mate.

After the Cho incident Harry was now fully guarded by the DA members. Only two more months but it felt like a life time. He was tired and his back hurt but he still had classes to tend to he refuse to take special treatment for his condition. Draco was there by his side at every moment he could making sure he eat and rested and he carried his books as not to stress him. They also spent as much time in the newly remolded potions lab which now had a secret door that led to his parent's room. It seemed that Hogwarts was turning on the headmaster as well, because the room didn't show up on the marauder's map nor did the people who lived there. Rowena Ravenclaw told them that she and the other founder would retrieve her head band from the Elvin Realm where she had left it in the safe keeping of the king.

Things were coming together quickly and it made Harry nervous but he was just happy to have his family back. He waddled to potions and took his place by Draco and waited for their godfather to appear. It seems that Pregnancy makes werewolves very frisky because Harry had to hold in the giggle at seeing Snape rush in flushed with huge hicky on the side of his neck.

"The instructions are on the board get started Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter you are to stay after class. Now get to work." The class jumped to work afraid to upset the already frazzled potion master. At the end of class Harry and Draco stayed behind and once every one was gone Lantis walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter. The eye is calling. The dark one who holds it is summoning my elders there will be an attack on the school during the new moon, in ten days time."

"What are our options?" Harry asked as his mind switched to battle mode.

"Few. The best would be to retrieve the eye before the attack but that is impossible. Since there are so few of us I suspect there will only be four at most. Fire, Pure light and decapitation are the only ways to kill us so it is time to start your training in the combat of demons your last fight was on Mr. Malfoy's instincts now you must train your own."

"But he's pregnant! He can't fight in his condition!"

"Dray we talked about this it's my fate to fight."

"Well you are not fighting alone! I refuse to stand by yet again and watch as you could get killed!" The Veelan's eyes glowed gold in anger.

"I would expect nothing less from you Mr. Malfoy. As for Mr. Potter's training he should to quite well. Never under estimate the protective instincts of a mother. They can have more power then the gods themselves." The Silver vampire looked pointedly at Harry's lighting bolt scar.

Harry rubbed his scar and understood what Lantis meant. "When do we start?"


End file.
